


¿Pueden los jötuns sumar 2+2?

by ChiharuEnomoto33



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asgard, Drama, Fantasia, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunheim, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mitologia nordica, Racismo, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Travesía
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 42,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiharuEnomoto33/pseuds/ChiharuEnomoto33
Summary: Embarcados en una misión no muy grata para el dios del trueno y sus amigos, estos llegan a Jotunheim donde toman como prisionero a Loki, un jötun enano que Thor cree es el único que puede ayudarlos en su travesía.El príncipe aesir piensa que está en control de la situación y que como tal llegará a su meta sin demoras. No contaba con que una de las incógnitas de la ecuación no cuadrará en nada con lo previsto: Loki.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	1. Prefacio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsuki_Sichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Sichi/gifts).

PREFACIO

“Es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso”, créanme que esto lo apliqué aquí pero vamos por partes.

En primer lugar, este trabajo nació gracias a la página Thunder & Mischief, en cuyo grupo su líder fraguó una forma para hacerme llorar durante tres semanas y pedir piedad a Odín para acabar esto que hoy tienes en tu pantalla.

No es cierto, la fundadora es un amor y amé hacer esto aunque sí me costó. El fic: “¿Pueden los jötuns sumar 2+2? Es un regalo de navidad para mi amigo secreto: la única, la inigualable, la que chicos y grandes conocen como Tsuki_Sichi.

Jamás había considerado hacer algo con Loki jötun así que me rompí la cabeza viendo qué escribía y tras varios días investigando y leyendo un par de libros de mitología nórdica salió esto. Claro que he de admitir que me he tomado ciertas libertades creativas con los mitos aquí usados.

En fin, ahora viene la parte peliaguda. Se nos dieron unas cuantas especificaciones que en mi caso Tsuki aclaró para hacer su regalo pero que, por cuestiones de peso, yo me he saltado. Digo sólo ha sido una pero pido disculpas, fue lo mejor que pude hacer con lo que tenía.

Espero que Tsuki y ustedes puedan perdonarme.

¡Feliz navidad a todos!


	2. UNO

###  UNO

Tragó saliva e intentó que el frío que reptaba por su espina dorsal no fuera evidente para el hombre frente a él. Dio un paso hacia atrás casi como si tuviera pereza y fuera algo involuntario: estaba probando suerte. Tal vez estuviera concentrado en el otro, pero sus pensamientos ya estaban con Ymir y con su baba.

Como si lo hubiera encabritado por ese simple movimiento, la escena cobró vida y Loki utilizó su pie derecho para dar media vuelta de un tirón y empezar a correr lejos de aquel paramo helado rumbo hacia algún bloque boscoso donde pudiera esconderse.

Detrás de él escuchó los pasos del mastodonte y aquello lo hizo sudar más pues el que estos no fueran ahogados por la nieve bajo ellos, era más que una proeza. Algo que sólo los osos conseguían.

Avanzó cada vez más aprisa y fue un alivio percibir que la presencia que lo seguía iba tomando distancia. Por fin, entre la fuerte ventisca alcanzó a vislumbrar algunos árboles y su respiración, agitada por el esfuerzo, ya no le causaba fatiga sino ganas de ponerse a dar saltos de un lado a otro.

No debió cantar victoria tan pronto.

Quizá si no hubiera estado tan abstraído en ello, habría podido oír algo extraño en el ambiente y en ese momento no se encontraría tirado en el suelo, aturdido por la fuerza con que aquella soga se había enredado en su cuerpo. Sin duda, quien la hubiera lanzado había tenido un ángulo óptimo y el impulso preciso.

Salió de su aturdimiento sólo para encontrar caras irreconocibles y peludas que lo veían desde arriba. Oyó un choque de manos y pronto había sido puesto de pie por la gracia de dos enormes brazos.

—¡Qué extraña criatura es esta! Se parece a los jötun, pero no tiene la altura de uno —dijo una voz suave pero firme, acercándose demasiado al espacio personal de Loki.

De hecho, todos lo estaban para su gusto.

—Quizá te vendría bien el acostumbrarte a este si no quieres ofender a nadie cuando lleguemos a la corte —dijo quien suponía era una fémina.

—¡Yo quiero ser quien le ponga nombre!

—Amigos, basta ya de hablar —ordenó el hombre que en un principio lo siguiera y todos callaron—. Eso puede entenderlos.

Cada uno de los entes retrocedió, excepto el que lo sostenía por detrás. Sus ojos lo recorrieron de arriba abajo pero ya sin buscar contacto alguno con él y Loki, llevado por un impulso, les gruñó como un animal salvaje y dio una mordida al aire como si quisiera robarse un pedazo de carne de alguno de ellos.

Risas sustituyeron a la que el jötun había planeado tener a su costa y tanto los cuerpos de los aesir como el toque de quien quiera que lo sostenía a sus espaldas, se aflojó un poco.

Eran más estúpidos de lo que contaban las leyendas.

—Debo admitir que hasta a mí me hiciste dudar Thor. —Intervino el único hombre que parecía tener los rasgos más afilados y menos brutos que los demás.

—No estoy jugando, esa cosa me entendió cuando le pregunté algo hace un rato.

De nuevo vino el silencio y de nuevo se disipó cuando Loki comenzó a luchar contra sus ataduras mientras soltaba sonidos propios de un animal en agonía que por intervalos se cansaba de la inútil tarea.

Vestigios de risas se asomaban a los semblantes de aquellos hombres y estaba seguro que su treta habría funcionado si no fuera porque el único con el que había cometido la locura de hablarle, era quien al parecer tomaba las decisiones. Así que allí estaba la consecuencia: él siendo arrastrado colina abajo por esos seres.

Varias veces intentó distraerlos de la dirección que estaban tomando pero fue en vano, el miembro del grupo que tenía el cabello color sol era implacable al dar instrucciones. Sólo esperaba que su baba tardara un par de días más en regresar o bien, que ellos no se dirigieran más rumbo al sur.

—Hogun, creo que me he liado un poco con el camino, ¿podrías?

Un resoplido cruzó el aire y sin más, apreció la silueta de la pequeña casa rustica hecha con madera y adobe a la que tanto estaba acostumbrado a llegar después de un día agotador.

Su corazón palpitó más fuerte en su pecho, pero se tranquilizó cuando los aesir entraron y se acomodaron a sus anchas en la modesta vivienda, en la que era evidente la ausencia de personas. Su preocupación principal se desvaneció y él no dudó en agradecer a Ymir.

Ahora lo único que debía hacer era convencer a los idiotas de que era un ser que no pensaba. No debería ser difícil, su propia raza ya pensaba eso de él y lo único que había necesitado para ello era nacer enano.

Desollaron dentro de la cocina un par de animales que él no conocía y cuyo olor lo hacía recordar el de los caribúes, no sin antes hacer de la angosta estancia un desastre. Justo estaban por salir algunos de ellos a encender una fogata cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par.

La nieve se confundía un poco con el cabello del jötun anciano que puso un pie en la vivienda y al segundo siguiente fruncía el ceño al comprender en parte el panorama. Sus ojos escarlata se posaron en Loki con un signo de interrogación dibujado en ellos.

—He corrido pero no he podido dejarlos atrás. —Una ceja se levantó sobre una de las marcas que adornaban el semblante de su baba—. No nos entienden, al parecer no pueden usar el _allspeak_.

Un rastro de sonrisa apareció en su marchito rostro y Loki supo que entendía lo que quería que hicieran pues ya los aesir estaban apreciando su intercambio como el más curioso de los entretenimientos.

—Jötun joven, dile a este anciano que hemos de llevarte con nosotros para que seas nuestra voz en mi travesía y que no sé si regresarás con vida de tal hazaña.

Alarmado, su baba volteó por acto reflejo hacia el que al parecer era el líder y echó por tierra sus planes. Tal vez debería haberle advertido qué era lo que querían los extranjeros pero creyó que no tendrían la desfachatez de dirigirse a su baba o a él después de la cara de vacilación que le dieran sus compañeros.

—Si lo que necesitan es un traductor pueden llevarme a mí —dijo con fluidez el viejo jötun en el idioma de los extranjeros.

Sus bocas se abrieron hasta donde no podían más de la incredulidad y a Loki casi le habría parecido cómico si no fuera por lo que su baba había sugerido. Él no iba a dejar que se llevaran a la única persona que lo quería ni mucho menos que él apreciaba de verdad.

—Debí suponer que tú también sabrías hablar nuestro idioma, pero debo rechazar tu oferta. —Escaneó el senil cuerpo y bufó—: No estás en condiciones para ir conmigo.

Un gritó de confusión había interrumpido el dialogo y pronto Loki había aprovechado la ceguera de los hombres para desatar la cuerda y fabricar en un instante cuchillos de hielo.

Lanzó ambos en cuanto los hombres se tiraron sobre él para atacar y escuchó un aullido de dolor. Sin pararse, atravesó de un salto el punto ciego por el que no lo flanqueaban y ordenó a la soga envolverse en torno al pelirrojo.

Dio un codazo a la mujer y con un rayo de luz la cegó de nuevo para agacharse y barrer sus piernas justo en el momento en el que el de rasgos afilados descargaba un golpe que iba a parar contra el otro rubio.

Su baba estaba entreteniendo al líder congelando sus miembros, pero este de un estirón con su cuerpo logró salir. Loki corrió en su ayuda pero fue atrapado de la parte de atrás de su camisa y lanzado hacia atrás.

Él no opuso resistencia sino que dejó ir todo su peso muerto para desconcertarlos y después usar por tercera vez su hechizo de luz para confundirlos.

Antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, el golpe de un martillo llegó directo a su estómago y lo hizo tenderse sin posibilidad de levantarse. Luchó pero cada vez estaba más débil. No debió haber usado magia, aquello lo drenaría mucho más rápido que lo que la enfermedad lo haría.

—Pónganle esto al jötun joven —dijo Thor sacando algo diminuto que al lanzar hacia sus amigos se agrandó hasta hacerse algo parecido a un par de brazaletes.

Loki supo lo que eran y ocultó las manos lo más que podía mientras volvía invocar su magia. Un pedazo de tela se enroscó en la garganta de la mujer, apretando cada vez más fuerte a cada tirón que daban sus compañeros por liberarla.

—Suéltala —demandó el líder, trayendo consigo por el cuello a su baba—. Si no lo haces, habrá dos muertos en lugar de uno.

No pudo más que obedecer cuando las lágrimas empezaron a escurrir por las mejillas del otro jötun.

—Ahora saca las manos de debajo de tu espalda y deja que te coloquemos las guardas.

En un santiamén Loki se sintió tan vacío que no supo cómo respirar, aquellos artefactos que ahora adornaban sus muñecas eran como hoyos negros para su de por sí, débil magia. Escuchó resoplidos provenientes de su baba antes de que lo pusieran de pie para encarar al rubio.

—Quiero que entiendas bien lo que voy a decirte jötun —escupió Thor y él recibió un poco de saliva en su faz de lo cerca que estaban—. Mañana, tú partirás con nosotros y uno de mis acompañantes se quedará a “cuidar” al anciano. Si haces cualquier treta me aseguraré de que una tormenta se precipite sobre estas tierras desoladas. Esa será la señal que tendrá quien deje aquí para degollar a tu…, ¿pariente?

Aquello le puso los pelos de punta y regresándole la mirada de odio que se también se alojaba en los orbes azul cielo del aesir, asintió. No le quedaba más remedio, sabía que probablemente no aguantaría el viaje pero no había otra alternativa.

—¡No, por favor no! —La voz de su baba salió rasposa y casi afónica pero todos lo entendieron—. Lévenme a mí en su lugar, se los suplico.

—Acepto —dijo Loki, antes de que el rubio contemplara tal posibilidad.

El líder se acuclilló frente a su baba que permanecía en pose de súplica en el suelo, y con una voz casi conciliadora pero que a la vez podría aterrar a los muertos, respondió:

—La orden de un general nunca está a discusión.


	3. DOS

### Dos

A la mañana siguiente, Thor decidió que el otro rubio sería quien acompañara al senil jötun mientras regresaban de su cruzada. No sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría pero le había prometido a Fandral una recompensa jugosa cuando estuvieran de nuevo en Asgard.

—Olvidas algo amigo mío, el anciano puede controlar el hielo —recordó el hombre casi al mismo tiempo que ellos ya estaban saliendo al otro lado de la vivienda.

El príncipe aesir soltó una carcajada y los demás vieron al que debía quedarse con los labios apretados para aguantar las propias. Una vez apagada su diversión, tomó un poco de aire y lo pensó dos veces: aquello era cierto y por lo tanto, le daría una ventaja a su prisionero.

Reflexionó dos veces lo que su madre le hubiera dicho años atrás y sin más llegó a una conclusión que al ser tan fácil, no le agradaba del todo. Suspiró y sin que nadie lo parara, avanzó rumbo al susodicho y le rompió ambas muñecas.

La primera fue fácil pues este no lo vio venir y en la segunda tuvieron que intervenir sus amigos, unos sosteniendo al condenado en su lugar para que no retirara la mano y los demás conteniendo al joven que no dejaba de intentar liberarse para ayudar al otro.

Reconoció los gritos y las palabras de este último como insultos aunque no las comprendiera del todo, por el modo en que este las escupía. Se retiró y dio la orden de seguir rumbo a su destino.

Todos subieron a la réplica de trineo que su madre le había mandado a pedir a los hijos de Ivaldi para su transportación. Aquel modelo era más grande y amplio, además de que exactamente cabían cinco personas a bordo. Tanngnjóstr y Tanngrisnir no irían tan rápido si los enanos no hubieran logrado el balance perfecto de peso en el artefacto.

—¿A qué ha venido eso que hiciste con el anciano? —preguntó Sif con curiosidad y sin una pizca de juicio en sus palabras. Ella lo había visto tener que tomar decisiones peores.

—Mi madre dice que sin sus manos, aquellos usuarios de la magia del hielo no podrán usarla.

Avanzaron con ritmo constante y a Thor aquello no podía sino fastidiarlo más. El paisaje siempre era el mismo: montañas y paramos, todos recubiertos de blanco. Incluso los pocos árboles y arbustos no eran sino otra de las reproducciones en bucle que hacían honor a lo simplista de su mundo.

A lo lejos pudo divisar algunos conejos del tamaño de un oso y presenció un temblor proveniente de una manada próxima de renos gigantes que pasaban a unas millas de donde ellos estaban. Ver cómo los lobos hacían trizas a algunos de ellos casi le pareció entretenido.

Entrada la noche pararon en un lugar que al rubio le pareció apropiado y volvió a desollar a sus amadas cabras para hacerse con su carne. Comieron haciendo bromas de algunas de las damas de la corte, burlándose de sus manías por aparentar lo que no eran.

—¿Y qué me dices de Jard? Es un bueno para nada que sólo busca sentarse a tocar el laúd a sus anchas. Hasta su hermana tiene más futuro que él si en verdad llega a ser una Valkiria.

Todos estaban de acuerdo. De acuerdo en que era preciso hablar de temas triviales frente a aquel ser que podía comprender bien lo que decían. Le proveyeron carne al jötun pero este la despreció sin razón aparente y Thor acabó comiéndosela. No habría problema con ello, siempre y cuando la criatura no la tocara.

Tres días se sucedieron de esa forma hasta que sin previo aviso aquel ser azul saltó del trineo y en un santiamén sus compañeros ya lo estaban persiguiendo colina abajo mientras él frenaba el transporte.

Para cuando llegó al lugar de los hechos en donde los demás se arremolinaban, se percató de lo que los tenía tan entretenidos. Aquella criatura estaba vomitando algún tipo de bilis transparente.

En el suelo, el líquido viscoso se mezclaba con la nieve y se pegaba un poco a las vestiduras inferiores del jötun que no eran muy abrigadoras en esencia pues aquello era como una falda de tela fina.

Menos mal que el ser llevaba su largo cabello negro recogido en una trenza; de no ser así, ya se habría llenado de porquería como lo estaban las guardas doradas que se aferraban a sus muñecas. Definitivamente cuando aquello acabara se las obsequiaría.

—Si ya terminaste, debemos seguir adelante.

Las cejas de la criatura se juntaron justo cuando Thor le devolvía la mirada mientras se limpiaba los restos de baba que tenía adheridos a sus labios. Sus camaradas ya iban de vuelta al trineo cuando a él se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Tienes nombre jötun?

—¿Por qué debería decírtelo? —Lo retó a la vez que intentaba sacudir la camisa de color azul verdoso, como si con ello pudiera barrer lo ocurrido.

—Porque si no lo haces puedo llamar a la tormenta con mi martillo.

No pudo evitarlo. La rabia que reflejaba el semblante de aquel ser de alguna manera extraña le causaba placer y más aún cuando dejaba salir aire de su organismo con semblante resignado.

—Me llamo Loki.

—Y dime Loki, ¿acaso es esa tu forma de venganza? ¿Matarte de hambre para que no puedas sernos útil?

Sus hombros dieron un salto casi imperceptible. Ahora entendía el asunto mejor que antes, pero si ese chiquillo quería darle la vuelta a su situación estaba muy equivocado. Él tenía años de experiencia con artimañas, no en vano era general supremo de las filas del ejército aesir.

—Me temo que si eso llegara a suceder, de todos modos el anciano moriría. Así que hazte un favor y come.

* * *

—Ya estoy harto de lo mismo, ¿no sería posible que pudiéramos cazar algo Thor? —interrogó resoplando Volsstag.

—Estamos a sólo unos días del pueblo más cercano amigo. Allí podremos comprar de todo.

En realidad, aquello era una desilusión colectiva. Loki lo supo por cómo los cuerpos de los demás pasaron de un estado de alerta y emoción contenida, a uno de flacidez en sus miembros.

Él también ya estaba harto de probar eso como alimento y de sólo parar tres veces durante todo el día para hacer eso junto con sus necesidades. Esto, aunado al hecho de que llevaban todo ese tiempo sin darse un baño no hacía más que añadir a su larga lista de odio, unos cuantos puntos extra.

No es que llevara mucha ropa dentro de la improvisada bolsa de cuero que había hecho al partir, sino porque más de dos días sin que su cuerpo probara el agua helada para purgarlo era un martirio. Aunque tal vez ese hecho no dejara a los aesir hacerlo.

Perdidos entre unos arbustos enanos, aunque para él eran de tamaño regular, vislumbró cómo un par de conejos corrían a sus anchas, libres. Deseó ser ellos hasta que uno resbaló en el terreno viscoso y sin previo aviso, el otro lo devoró. Aquello le dio una idea.

—¿Puedo hablar?

—Vaya, así que ya no estamos con chinches en la boca. —El que el aesir usara aquel dicho sólo lo hizo querer olvidar las palabras sumisas que estaba de dirigirle, pero se contuvo—. Bien, adelante jötun.

—A un tramo de aquí hay una zona llena de barro resbaladizo en el que la mayoría de los animales se atasca. Si quisieran, podrían ir allí y cazar sin perder mucho tiempo.

El trineo paró de sopetón y él hombre con largos cabellos rubios sostenidos en una media cola dejó su puesto de conductor y subió a la parte de atrás para quedar en cuclillas frente a él. Pensó que le diría lo mismo que a su _baba_, pero tras quedarse así durante unos minutos con el semblante estoico, le sonrió.

—Iremos por uno de esos animales.

Los otros rugieron enardecidos, como si les acabaran de decir que estaban yendo directo a una batalla gloriosa. Él sólo podía darse el gusto de sonreír para sus adentros. Aquello sería fácil y sobre todo, representaba para él más que un finiquito, una forma de regresarles el favor que le habían hecho a su _baba_.

Poco a poco se alinearon para seguir la ruta que él les propusiera. En realidad, nunca había salido fuera de la villa más cercana, la cual habían omitido aquellos seres, pero recordaba las enseñanzas de su _baba_ sobre dicho terreno.

El punto en donde la nieve se convertía en barro parecía un desafino en cualquier armonía. Si bien el conejo había caído en la parte menos densa de aquel lodazal que iba tomando espesor conforme avanzaban, no había probado lo peor de dicho suelo.

Uno que lo hizo achicar los ojos para enfocar mejor aquel remedo de cementerio. Bien se decía que los animales más colosales eran los que caían con más fuerza. Muchos quizá habían muerto al instante y otros lo habían hecho luchando por salir de aquella zona.

Gracias a Ymir un gran oso blanco cubría las dimensiones verídicas de tal lugar. Sus patas eran tan largas que los aesir nunca podrían adivinar que en realidad aquello aparte de ser en extremo viscoso, tenía una profundidad alarmante.

El líder puso manos a la obra y comenzó a dibujar con ayuda de la rama de un arbusto, lo que parecía una estrategia. Claro que no eran idiotas y pronto Loki se encontró siguiéndolos, brincando sobre un cadáver y luego otro para evitar el cochambre.

—Ay, ¡qué asco! —Escucharon tras el sonido de una prenda desgarrándose, a la vez que percibían un olor rancio y desagradable—. Creo que me quedaré atrás, sigan.

Le pareció curioso como a pesar de que debían actuar con apuro, todo el grupo había quedado estático esperando a que el hombre gordo y pelirrojo saliera del cuerpo del lobo o bien, diera su beneplácito para que continuaran.

—Procuren caer sobre alguna parte en la que haya muchos huesos. —Señaló el rubio.

Claro que habían concluido que era mejor destazar a un animal que todavía se moviera puesto que de otro modo sería como devorar carroña. El líder levantó un puño y el resto se quedó en su lugar. Se había percatado del problema que Loki había deducido, sucedería.

—No hay donde saltar hasta llegar al animal —declaró—. Tomen un par de sogas y atenla a sus espadas.

No aquello no debía pasar. Si lo que él hombre sugería era lo que pensaba, lo había subestimado.

—Vamos a evaluar qué tan buena puntería tengo —dijo como burlándose de sí mismo.


	4. TRES

### Tres

Aquello era como una cadena, cada uno era el eslabón que le pasaba al otro su artefacto para que el líder lo lanzara. Los chillidos que el animal producía cuando los cuchillos le atravesaba alguna parte de su anatomía eran traídos directos desde Helheim.

Sin embargo y a pesar de que los aesir habían sido previsores al traer aquellos materiales, no calcularon que necesitarían una soga más larga para Volsstag quien era el más alejado del animal.

Así pues, sólo la mujer y el hombre de rasgos afilados apoyaron al rubio con los primeros jalones. Estos, para sorpresa de Loki, hizo que la distancia entre ellos y el cuadrúpedo se acortara bastante; considerando que eran seres minúsculos y sin magia.

El jötun recordó entonces que Thor tenía un cinturón mágico que duplicaba su fuerza. Considerando aquello, teorizó que la razón por la que los otros lo ayudaban era para darle un ángulo: si tiraba él solo, el caribú se destazaría, en cambio si era coordinado…

Analizó a sus compañeros que ya sudaban la gota gorda y se dio cuenta de que sus pies luchaban por aferrarse al pelaje de la criatura bajo ellos. También supo al fin, cómo obtendría las de ganar.

* * *

Les dio un descanso a Sif y a Hogun. Sabía que lo necesitaban, así que él aprovechó para pensar las posibilidades. Dentro de poco, Volsstag podría tirar de su propia cuerda. El hecho de que él tirara de las dos podría significar un fallo en su plan, pero el caribú todavía estaba vivo por lo que se reducía el margen de error

—Yo ya alcanzo la cuerda, podría ayudar si así lo desean.

Ni siquiera volteó. Sabía de sobra a quién pertenecía esa voz suave y melódica, y no se refería a Sif. Contempló las posibilidades de permitirlo; no confiaba en aquel ser: sabía que de seguro había provocado su odio y que por lo regular las criaturas rencorosas eran de cuidado.

Pero no tuvo ninguna objeción en ello. Después de todo, los jötuns eran criaturas simples que sólo existían para comer, defecar, fornicar y pelear, aunque no necesariamente en ese orden.

Regresaron a su tarea y aunque había notado que el lodo tenía profundidad, no lo consideró un problema para ellos hasta que sintió cómo alguien soltaba su agarre y la fuerza de los otros dos junto a la de él se les devolvía en dirección contraria. Eso sólo provocó un tambaleo involuntario hacia la izquierda, más por su desconcierto que por el efecto de la gravedad.

Sus amigos no tuvieron la misma suerte. Sif y Hogun habían acabado con el cuerpo casi por completo surdido en aquel lodazal, mientras que Volsstag iba descendiendo en él poco a poco. Lo último le pareció curioso pues él no había estado tirando de la cuerda.

Sin pensarlo, ya estaba saltando las dos bestias que lo separaban del pequeño y traidor jötun a la vez que este se giraba en redondo para huir. Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de impulsarse por última vez para alcanzarlo este pareció cambiar de opinión, se volvió y dejó caer todo su peso contra él.

Si bien Thor era el más fuerte de los dioses y un militar excelente no estaba exento de ser torpe en cuestiones de equilibrio, así que acabó colgando de la piel de lo que parecía un reno en estado de descomposición. Rápido empezó a escalar pero notó como un pie azul venía a su encuentro y lo tomó del tobillo.

No previó que el otro miembro del jötun se sincronizara y le diera un golpe sólido en la cara. Sintió la sangre emanar de alguna parte de su faz y enfocó a la pulsera de algún metal precioso que llevaba entorno al tobillo izquierdo como responsable de aquello. Ya estaba harto de aquel disparate.

Quitó una parte de su agarre e intentó buscar entre su cinturón. La mano que aún lo sostenía estaba siendo empujada hacia abajo por la criatura, pero él estaba acostumbrado a tratar con peores. Al fin encontró el mango y lo lanzó.

”Mjolnir cariño, no lo mates pero sí sácale el aire, ¿quieres?”, pensó.

Ya sin molestas moscas que lo entretuvieran se encontró en un dos por tres de pie sobre el cadáver y sólo atinó a sonreír mientras veía retorcerse al jötun bajo su martillo.

Fue en busca de una de las sogas que no había caído y la cortó para lanzársela a Sif primero. Pronto entendió por qué sus amigos no habían sido capaces de salir de ese fango sin ayuda, pues aunque no resultó gran reto para él, sí que lo desconcertó el hecho de que aquello no fuera tan fácil como sacar a alguien de un lodo normal.

Ninguno de sus tres camaradas pudo ponerse en pie. Como buenos guerreros no gritaban pero sí que jadeaban cada que intentaban moverse mucho. Aquello lo preocupó y sin meditarlo demasiado, llevó en un viaje sobre sus hombros a Sif y a Hogun, y en otro a Volsstag hasta la zona donde habían dejado el trineo; que no era muy lejos de allí para variar.

Regresó por el embustero pero a él lo llevó boca abajo y por los pies. Si pudiera, ya le hubiera somatado la cabeza contra una piedra de ser posible. No quería matar al anciano, en verdad que no, pero aquel chico hacía que cada vez se lo planteara con más seriedad.

—¡¿Qué demonios les pasa a mis amigos jötun?! —rugió el rubio cuando lo dejó caer en seco sobre la nieve—. Dicen que les arde el cuerpo y a Volsstag la espalda.

—Cuenta la leyenda que… —Fue interrumpido por una mano grande que se enroscó en torno a su cuello y lo recogió del suelo.

—Me importa un carajo las leyendas primitivas de tu gente, ¡dilo concretamente!

—Parte del veneno de los ríos de Niflheim se funden con nuestro mundo y por ende nuestras cuencas acuíferas. Una especie de manantial venenoso diluido con agua y tierra es lo que hay en esa zona.

—Bien, ahora que me has explicado la causa, necesito la cura ya. —Su voz era baja y gruesa, un augurio de lo que muchos en Asgard conocían como la peor de las tormentas. Tuvo que apretar los puños para no usarlos—. O si no, ya sabes las consecuencias.

—Sé cómo preparar un antídoto —respondió sin inmutarse el jötun mientras se paraba y se sacudía la ropa que se le había maltratado un poco gracias al rubio—. Pero me temo, oh gran señor de Asgard, que esta vez las condiciones las pondré yo.

—¿Disculpa?

Thor dio un paso al frente con vigor, a lo que Loki reculó.

—Temo que no te has dado cuenta de que sin mí, la vida de tus tres amigos es cosa perdida, a no ser que me des lo que quiero a cambio.

Thor rechinó los dientes dentro de su mandíbula apretada. El muy maldito. No debía fiarse de él por lo que veía, pero al oír de fondo los quejidos de sus amigos no podía más que ceder a sus exigencias.

—Supongo que quieres que libere al anciano.

—Y quiero mi magia de vuelta —agregó y antes de que lo que fuera que parecía iba a salir de la boca del as se pronunciara, dijo—: es lo justo, yo te doy tres vidas a cambio de una, la recuperación de mi magia y mi libertad.

Su cuerpo no podría estar más tenso y listo para la batalla de lo que estaba en ese momento, pero tomó respiraciones pausadas como cada vez que le pasaba algo así. Al final perdería no sólo tiempo en su misión sino a su traductor.

Maldijo una vez más a su padre por el absurdo castigo que le había impuesto, ¿mandarlo a Jotunheim sólo por diplomacia y sin el afán de gloria? Bien. ¿Pero quitarle la capacidad de volar con Mjolnir y el _allspeak_?

—De acuerdo, te daré lo que me pides una vez hayas curado a mi amigos.

—No, me darás lo que te pido y una vez hecho yo prepararé el antídoto.

—¿Cómo sé que no es una treta? No confío en ti.

—Ni yo en ti.

Estaban en tierra de nadie, pero alguien tenía que ceder. En la mente de Thor se fraguó una idea que iba en contra de todo lo que ellos creían. El sólo concebir que aquel ser tenía que volverse un igual le daba ganas de vomitar; se consoló pensando que aquello era únicamente simbólico y que no conllevaría contratiempos.

—¿Qué me dices si a partir de este momento te contrato como mi traductor? Tendrás lo que me pides, además de que al finalizar te pagaría.

Loki se quedó impertérrito. Lo escudriñó durante breves instantes y justo cuando Thor iba a perder la paciencia golpeándolo o torturándolo hasta que cediera, este asintió.

—Lo haré pero necesito una garantía.

Thor lo entendía. Él tampoco aceptaría sin algo que le asegurara lo pactado. El rubio suspiró, lo que estaba a punto de hacer sólo lo hacía con personas de alto rango o importancia política, pero dado el caso lo ameritaba.

Sostuvo en alto a Mjolnir y procedió a explicarle:

—Este es Mjolnir y sólo quien es digno puede levantarlo. Hoy ante él, yo Thor Odinson, Dios del Trueno y Príncipe Heredero de Asgard, juro solemnemente no ser más una amenaza que atente contra la vida del anciano jötun, regresarte tu libertad y devolverte tu magia una vez que hayas restaurado la salud de mis amigos. De no cumplir con mi palabra, que me sea arrebatado el poder de poseerlo.

Aunque en un principio creyó que Loki iba a protestar por la simplicidad con que se sellaba el pacto, este no hizo más que alzar la ceja y dar un bostezo. Poco sabía Thor que el jötun había crecido oyendo las leyendas que englobaban al Dios aesir y su poderoso martillo.

—Lo que necesito son tres cosas: dos de ellas es preciso comprarlas en el pueblo próximo y la última, buscarla.

—¡¿Estás de broma?! —gritó con las venas resaltadas el as—. ¡Mis amigos agonizan, ¿y tú necesitas cosas que llevarán quizá días conseguir?!

—Sí y no te preocupes, ellos no morirán. —Aquello hizo que el rubio se callara y lo viera expectante—. Por algo Niflheim es llamada también la tierra del sufrimiento eterno. Quienes van allí padecen un tremendo suplicio que los lleva a la locura por la tortura del veneno. ¿Por qué crees que el caribú aún seguía con vida? Tus amigos tienen todo el tiempo del mundo, si tienen la entereza mental para soportar el dolor y no suicidarse.

Alarmado, Thor los miró. Volsstag era el que menos se retorcía y gemía, incluso estaba sentado. Estaba seguro de que aquellos eran los guerreros más valientes que había conocido por lo que no le quedó más que confiar en que así lo seguirían siendo durante su ausencia.

—Iré a cazar algo rápido, para dejarles comida a la mano.

Y sin más, salió corriendo.


	5. CUATRO

### Cuatro

En definitiva no entendía a aquel aesir. ¿Por qué demonios, si podía cazar él solo un conejo tan grande como el que había llevado la tarde pasada al campamento, había hecho que sus camaradas lo hicieran con él?

Un galope demasiado fuerte lo hizo aferrarse más al cuello de la gran cabra que cabalgaba rumbo al poblado más cercano. Así se avanzaba más aprisa y el rubio estaba seguro que a la mañana siguiente ya habrían alcanzado su destino.

—Parece que esto no es lo tuyo, jötun. —Le sonrió el aesir con ese aire petulante que a Loki lo hacía querer saltar rumbo a una muerte segura.

Rogaba a Ymir porque su decisión hubiera sido acertada. Tenía miedo de que su dios lo castigara porque había basado la resolución de acompañar al rubio en algo tan vano como querer conocer Jötunheim.

No es que hubiera dejado de sentir debilidad y ahora sí pudiera realizar grandes travesías, sino que el haberse forzado a pelear con los aesir le había proporcionado seguridad en su fortaleza interna, aquella de la que le hablaba su baba siempre que él ya estaba harto de su cuerpo enfermizo.

Tampoco estaba muy preocupado por él, a esas alturas ya debía haberse recuperado de ambas muñecas. Después de todo, era un maestro de las artes místicas en las que se contaba la magia curativa. Por eso era que iba todo el tiempo de aldea en aldea ayudando a quien necesitase tal don y casi nunca estaba en casa.

Llegaron al pueblo más cercano al alba. Thor y él se dirigieron por medio de instrucciones al pequeño mercado que había en el centro del lugar. Por supuesto que Loki fue quien se encargó de hacer las preguntas y así fue como llegaron a una tienda de remedios.

—Bienvenidos, ¿buscaban algo en especial?

—Sí, necesitamos un tarro de hojas doradas de fresno y raíces de Cuernovirgen —instruyó Loki con la barbilla en alto y sudor corriéndole por la espalda.

Sabía que estaba siendo observado en detalle, no sólo porque llevaba de acompañante a un aesir, sino por ser un enano. Ya había notado las miradas de extrañeza de los habitantes nomás entrar, pero la que aquel gigante calvo y de ojos en extremo anchos, lo hizo pasar saliva más de dos veces.

”No estoy avergonzado por mi defecto ni por el desprecio que este conlleva” se repitió varias veces.

—Lo que pides tiene un precio alto, pues son importaciones de Vanaheim y Alfheim, respectivamente.

—Dile que pagaré lo que sea —dijo Thor una vez había acabado de traducirle.

Loki ya sabía que el rubio había sacado del cofre que llevaba cargando en su trineo, joyas preciosas y de alto valor. También estaba consciente de que si le decía eso al gigante, este sacaría provecho.

—¿Qué te parece una apuesta?

—¿Cómo?

—Antes de venir aquí nos dijeron que te llamabas Vahvin, el más fuerte de todos. Mi acompañante también es llamado en su mundo de esa manera, ¿no te gustaría que el título abarcara más que un sólo pueblo?

—Eres listo enano, ¿pero qué podrían tener ustedes que me incitara a apostar algo tan valioso como mis materiales de primera calidad?

Loki le hizo un gesto a Thor para que le mostrara algunas joyas al jötun, pero este como el idiota que era, dejó caer sobre la mesa todo lo que llevaba su bolsa de tela. Aquello casi hizo que le metiera un golpe al aesir.

—Eso no me impresiona —bufó el gigante—. Puedo cobrarles esto si me apetece y ustedes me lo tendrían que entregar de todos modos.

El joven jötun posó sus orbes rojo escarlata sobre su tobillo, indeciso. Aquello tenía un tinte más peligroso que antes puesto que ahora no sólo se quedarían sin un quinto para pagar una posada o la cena, sino que si apostaba lo más valiosos que tenía podría morir.

Sin embargo, su orgullo y las ganas de ver derrotado a aquel gigante que lo había mirado como fenómeno hizo mella en él. Si perdía de todos modos habría derrotado en su dignidad al aesir, cosa que también subsanaría su afrenta contra él. Caviló un momento y concluyó que los días que le quedaran de vida antes de su fallecimiento se la pasaría humillando a su acompañante.

—Si perdemos te daré el brazalete que llevo alrededor del tobillo izquierdo —propuso Loki, y al ver la ceja alzada del gigante, procedió a explicar—: este artefacto es más de lo que parece, en él hay un hechizo que mantiene con fuerzas a quien lo porta; es decir, que tiene la habilidad de proporcionar energía vital para subsistir a cualquier enfermedad crónica o grave que se padezca.

Oscuridad se posó en los orbes rojos del ser y por un momento Loki dudó de que hubiera sido correcto revelarle su valor. Sin embargo, cuando este aceptó sin vacilar supo que había hecho lo correcto.

Thor no hizo muchas preguntas y él no le dio respuestas. Parecía que incluso el reto le alegraba pues al decirle se había puesto a reír por la contienda. Llamaron testigos que con gusto llegaron a rodear la mesa en donde el gigante y el aesir ya habían instalado sus codos.

Debido a su falta de tiempo, aquel torneo pequeño de lucha de brazos había sido lo propuesto por Loki. Cosa que venía bien, no sólo por la versatilidad del asunto sino porque el enano había aprovechado para recolectar dinero, organizando apuestas entre los gigantes.

El público gritó hasta quedar afónico en apoyo a Vahvin y aunque aquello pudo haber minado la confianza de Thor, sólo hizo que este imprimiera aún más fuerza en el ángulo adecuado. En realidad, parecía que el rubio no sufría cansancio alguno sino que más bien no hallaba la forma de precisar cómo mover un brazo del tamaño de la rama de un árbol Al final, el miembro del gigante cayó rendido bajo el del aesir, que para variar era más corto y que precisamente por ello, había comenzado con desventaja, ya que el brazo del gigante había tenido que inclinarse hacia el lado del actual campeón.

Contrario a lo que Loki había profetizado, Vahlvin entregó lo pactado y los dejó marchar. Y así lo hicieron el rubio y él, claro, no sin antes hacer una recaudación colectiva de los tesoros apostados por la tribuna.

—Perfecto. No sólo no tuvimos que pagar nada sino que ahora tenemos más que suficiente para una cena esplendida —dijo Thor pasando su lengua por sus labios en un círculo y dándole golpecitos a su barriga.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Loki aún con la bolsa de dinero entre sus manos—. ¿En qué momento esto se volvió de dominio público? Creo que no te has enterado pero esto es mío grandulón.

Ambos pararon la caminata lenta que llevaban por las calles del lugar. Thor se posicionó frente a él y pareció que intentaba leerle la mente hasta que sin más se soltó a reír. Casi le rompió los tímpanos pero de cierta forma hizo que Loki se uniera al gesto.

—Tengo que admitir que eres el jötun más peculiar que he conocido. Eso de hacer apuestas sabiendo de antemano quién ganaría, ha sido más que astuto. ¡Ha sido de fábula!

—¿Y quién te dijo que yo sabía quién ganaría?

Aquello lo hizo callar de sopetón. Al parecer, la cosa ahora ya no era tan graciosa como en un principio. O al menos para él, porque Loki no pudo sino doblarse de la risa con la reacción del as.

Acabaron yendo a una taberna, que según les dijeron era la mejor de la ciudad y la más cara. Se saciaron de diversos manjares, de hecho al joven jötun no le cupo en la cabeza cómo era posible que un hombre del tamaño de Thor acabará con el doble de lo que los gigantes allí dentro, comían.

El hidromiel no se hizo esperar y para cuando pidió la cuenta el rubio ya no hacía otra cosa más que cantar a todo pulmón. Avergonzado, lo sacó de ahí y se dispuso a pagar una posada de calidad, donde no hubiera alimañas. Pidió sólo una habitación pues no veía el caso de derrochar su dinero ya que la cama aparte de tener sitio para dos, tendría espacio de sobre entre ellos.

—Y dime Thor, ¿qué fue lo que te trajo a estas tierras infestadas de seres inferiores?

Tal vez ahora que el as estaba relajado y teniéndolo a él cómodo después del baño que acaba de tomar, diría un par de cosas. No había por qué desaprovechar la ocasión.

—Escúchame bien, timador. La razón por la que me puse a cantar no fue porque estuviera fuera de mis cinco sentidos sino porque me apetecía. Bebo desde los diez años, algo así no me hace efecto.

Se recostó de costado para darle la espalda y Loki hizo un chasquido con la lengua: olvidaba que no era estúpido por ratos.

* * *

Se hallaron a la orilla de un risco en el que el viento soplaba tan fuerte que incluso él podía divisar las ráfagas con sus propios ojos. Aquello era el sitio que Loki había denominado como “Las Ventosas”; lo curioso era cómo es que sabía el nombre exacto del lugar y aun así había tenido que pedir indicaciones para llegar.

Por fortuna, dicho sitio estaba cerca de esos lares. Llevaban casi una semana lejos de donde había dejado a sus amigos y el nudo en la garganta que se había hecho más grande durante el trayecto no disminuiría hasta su retorno. Cosa que no sería pronto.

Regresar les tomaría tres días más si cabalgaban sin detenerse.

—Bajaré yo. Soy más liviano y mis pies están acostumbrado a este terreno —apuntó Loki. Aquello no era del todo cierto pero sin el rubio no podría recuperar sus poderes, si moría él no habría perdida—. Necesito que cuando te de la señal me subas rápido porque aunque no peso mucho, este tipo de suelo es más que quebradizo.

Una vez acordado el plan, lo ejecutaron. El joven jötun descendió con pericia por aquellas rocas hechas de hielo y saltó una vez hacia el sobresaliente que había a la vista. Encontró rápido lo que buscaba, pero lo difícil vino al tocar la flor.

Escenas de su infancia aparecieron en su mente: si no se apresuraba, aquella planta le quitaría parte de los recuerdos. Tenía sólo diez segundos. No tenía su magia así que con ayuda de una piedra afilada que llevaba en su bolso, desvenó el tallo. Un tubo delgado estaba ahora entre sus manos y él sorbió el líquido que contenía, extrayendo de ahí lo que ya había consumido.

Recuperó lo que era suyo y al empezar a ser acribillado con memorias ajenas a él, escupió lo que quedaba del líquido y guardó en su bolso el resto de la planta ahora sin vida al privarla de su “núcleo”.

Ya sus demás compañeras cantaban en agonía por su hermana muerta y él no podía sino escalar aprisa, pues bajo sus pies ya distinguía el hielo desquebrajarse. Thor como lo había prometido, estaba esperando, así que Loki extendió la mano para tomar la que el rubio le ofrecía y este lo puso a salvo tras de él.

Sin darle tiempo a suspirar de alivio, el jötun presenció cómo el as intentaba ponerse a su lado sin éxito y caía en picada junto con la porción de suelo que momentos antes había estado allí. Loki movido por hilos invisibles corrió para sostener los brazos del as, sólo para ser jalado hacia el borde por el peso del contrario.

Creía perdida la situación cuando de la nada escuchó un susurro: “Co-dhùnadh gu bheil neach-cleachdaidh na draoidheachd seo saor airson a ghiùlan a-rithis” y sin más un subidón de adrenalina, seguido de una energía chispeante recorrió sus venas y él sin perder tiempo, invocó un hechizo de ingravidez.

Nunca había logrado que tal conjuro durara más de unos cuantos segundos debido a lo débil de su condición, pero no necesitó más que una fracción para poner a salvo al rubio, que resoplaba a cuatro patas sobre la tierra.

Supervisó sus canales de magia como su _baba_ le había enseñado y encontró algo tan sorprendente como apabullante: aquello más que intuirse como atrapar unas cuantas luciérnagas en la oscuridad podía describirse como plenitud, un equilibrio entre su cuerpo y su alma que nunca había logrado.

Incluso Thor percibió que aquello era diferente a como recordaba. Un aura verde esmeralda rodeaba a Loki, como la que alguna vez hubiera visto a Frigga desprender; con la diferencia de que la de ella estaba teñida de color dorado.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mis poderes? —preguntó como un niño pequeño el jötun; con ojos grandes y expectación.

—¿No es obra tuya?

—Quizá —dijo viéndose las manos y fue entonces que notó algo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño—. Creí que habías retirado la guarda.

—Así fue —respondió rascándose la cabeza el aesir.

—¿Entonces porque los brazaletes no se han desvanecido o caído?

—Bueno, verás…

Sus reflejos lo hicieron desviar la bola de humo verde que Loki le lanzó directo a la cara y preparado para su ira, se apresuró a girar su martillo y con ello generar una barrera contra hechizos.

—¡Me mentiste!

—¡No! Deja que te explique. —De la nada, el ataque cesó y Loki lo miró con los brazos cruzados, esperando—. Sólo quien ha creado tales artefactos puede desaparecerlos o desengancharlos. Yo sólo tengo potestad para desactivar la guarda.

”Y también para volver a ponerla”, cosa que no le diría.

—¡¿Entonces qué se supone que tengo que hacer?! ¡¿Amputarme las manos?! ¡¿Es esa tu solución para todas las cosas?!

—Oye tranquilo —le sugirió con las palmas en alto.

—¡No me digas que me tranquilice!

—Bien —dijo resignado cuando el jötun invadió su espacio personal, inspeccionando su siguiente movimiento—. Cuando acabe mi travesía le pediré a mi padre que mi madre visité tu mundo y deshaga las guardas. También será parte de tu pago.

Aquello hizo que el halo verdoso que había estado desbordándose en torno a Loki, desapareciera. Este suspiró.

Al final no tenía más remedio que ceder.


	6. CINCO

### Cinco

Antes de seguir rumbo a donde habían dejado montado su pequeño campamento, pararon de nuevo en el mismo pueblo, que les quedaba de paso, por requisición del rubio.

—Necesito que preguntes a alguien de confianza a cuántos días exactamente quedan los dominios de la casa real de Rahndoffh.

Loki no emitió cuestionamiento alguno y sólo procedió a cumplir con el mandato.

Ahora, iban a todo galope sabiendo que tal fortaleza estaba a más de mes y medio de viaje en carreta o caballo. Claro que Thor había asegurado que sería una semana y media cuando mucho, ya que sus cabras no eran una montura cualquiera.

Y debía admitir que sí. Aquellos animales eran más veloces que la media común, aún y cuando cargaban con el trineo, dado que sin él no dudaba que hicieran el trayecto en menos tiempo.

Puso manos a la obra en cuanto sus pies se posaron a un lado de las tiendas que el as había construido en un parpadeo para sus amigos. Consiguió con facilidad una roca plana que sería la base, y junto con la ayuda de una más pequeña, pero cilíndrica, empezó a moler los ingredientes.

Oyó los murmullos de dolor y olió la carne de cabra asada que de seguro Thor ya había puesto a las brasas pero los ignoró por la tarea que tenía entre manos. Un arrullo salió de su boca: pedía al espíritu de Ymir auxilio y aprobación para el éxito de la cura.

Juntó el líquido viscoso en el mismo tarro en donde había traído los materiales y para acabar recitó el hechizo que sabía de memoria gracias a las enseñanzas de su _baba_. Aquello iría con un premio extra pero no había otra manera.

Los dos hombres y la mujer ya habían sido alimentados por Thor cuando Loki llegó con dos recipientes llenos de la pócima. Se acercó y aunque en un principio cada uno forcejeó para que el jötun no se le acercara, terminaron tranquilos y prestos a seguir sus órdenes gracias al rubio.

—¿Necesitan agua para pasárselo?

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. No van a beberlo, necesitan untárselo.

Con maestría e instrucciones de los dolientes, Loki pasó sus manos por las zonas afectadas liberando de su castigo eterno a los guerreros. Al final su magia los cobijó y estos se quedaron dormidos aun con el halo verde rodeándolos.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Aunque el ungüento serviría por sí solo, lo haría en cosa de meses. Así que aceleré el proceso. De nada.

Una sonrisa floreció en la faz del jötun. Thor se reclinó con los brazos apoyados en el tronco contrario al de Loki para contemplar la fogata. Las estrellas aquella noche eran brillantes de una forma que no recordaba días antes hubieran sido; quizá porque no las había apreciado con atención.

El recuerdo de una melodía acaparó su mente y en automático sus labios ya estaban interpretando la tonada. Cerró los ojos y pese a percibir que la atención del jötun estaba puesta en su persona, no erró en su silbido ni una vez hasta que terminó.

—Así que la razón por la que están aquí es por los rumores de guerra que ha habido últimamente —dijo Loki rompiendo el silencio que los había acobijado unos instantes atrás—. Supongo que debí sospecharlo pero mi _baba_ aseguraba que eran sólo habladurías y creí que venían en busca de gloria como siempre que arriban a nuestro mundo.

Thor era el epítome de la serenidad. Cuidando que su rostro estuviera relajado y que no revelara nada, tomó la jarra de barro en la que habían puesto agua fresca y sin servirse en un vaso, se bebió la mitad.

—Para ser franco, me resulta en extremo arrogante el hecho de que el monarca de Asgard haya decidido librar sus batallas sólo con cinco de ustedes. Aún si eres al que denominan “el más diestro de los guerreros” no tendrías oportunidad contra millares de nosotros.

—En eso ten tus dudas. Créeme, yo valgo tres ejércitos juntos —respondió con suficiencia el rubio. Aquello enervó a Loki pero ya estaba hablando así que había conseguido su propósito—. Si pudieras leer mi mente sabrías que deseo con fervor que está guerra se lleve a cabo pero para mi pesar, mi padre no opina lo mismo.

—¿Vienes como un enviado de paz? —interrogó casi ahogándose con sus palabras.

De la nada, el joven jötun se puso de pie y corrió hacia unos arbustos a la lejanía y Thor por inercia lo siguió. Creyó que estaba huyendo hasta que el hechicero sólo regresó sobre sus pasos para encontrarse a medio camino con él.

—¿Pasa algo?

La forma en que Loki se abrazaba a sí mismo, como si el invierno más atroz hubiera calado en sus huesos, hizo que tuviera un impulso extraño de reconfortarlo que rechazó al instante. Casi como el que tenía por uno de sus amigos cuando se veía tan vulnerable.

—Pensé, más bien sentí… —Balanceó su cabeza de un lado a otro, negando—. No es nada, quizá la fiebre que me está regresando me ha hecho alucinar un poco.

Aquello inquietó a Thor en sobremanera. Eso significaba que los temblores que daba el cuerpo del jötun eran en serio porque tenía frío o que bien, le estaba mintiendo con respecto a algo. Estaba preocupado y por eso, decidió mantenerse alerta por cualquier amenaza.

Aunque Loki le aseguró que era un síntoma de una enfermedad crónica que padecía, la zozobra no amainó en su anatomía muy al contrario de lo que le hizo ver al otro.

Claro que dicho sentimiento no estaba allí por ese ser azul, se recordó, sino por perder más tiempo que era crucial para su propósito.

* * *

Vinieron los días tan rápido como se fueron y para cuando se dio cuenta, ellos ya estaban a la entrada del reino de Rahndoffh. Los estandartes turquesa con el símbolo de la aljaba y los copos de nieve ondeaban libres por las murallas.

Fue obvio que los gigantes que custodiaban la entrada del extenso territorio de la casa real, les dieran la bienvenida con sus lanzas de hielo apuntando contra su persona. Hablaron y entonces llegó el turno de Loki.

—Ellos dicen que enumeremos los motivos por los cuales deberían permitir la entrada de aesir a su reino.

—Dile mi nombre y mis títulos, además asegúrale que no vengo más que con la intención de redimir mis errores. Estamos en son de paz.

Confiscaron sus armas, a excepción de la de Thor que él mismo tuvo que dejar en la carreta que usarían para transportarlos hasta palacio. Los llevaron casi como prisioneros con la cabeza gacha y sus cuerpos muy juntos.

Varios de los jötun le preguntaron que qué hacía con esos despreciables extranjeros pero Loki sólo les respondió que le pagarían bien. Eso le hizo recibir miradas de repugnancia aún más agudas pero supuso que era normal que lo hicieran con o sin tentarlos, por su estatura.

Pudo ser partícipe del fastidio de los aesir por lo tardado de su escolta hasta la capital de dicho reino. Los pueblos que fueron dejando atrás fueron de diferentes tamaños en población y territorio pero aun así aquello se sintió como otro viaje dentro de su viaje.

Casi podía oír la queja interna de Thor por tener que ir tan lento sin sus cabras que iban atadas a la carreta en la que los transportaban. Claro que no podía haber sido de otra manera, después de todo aquel lugar era un Estado con sus propias reglas de hospitalidad.

Para el hechicero fue fascinante ver con sus propios ojos aquellas personas tan iguales pero a la vez distintas a él y las costumbres de su pueblo. Había escuchado muchos cuentos de la boca de su baba pero jamás se había atrevido a dejar la villa de artesanos a las afueras del reino de Gardjovka para vivirlas en carne propia.

Estuvieron en varias posadas y en cada una de ellas Loki no se perdió la oportunidad de explorar lo que pudiera en el límite que su escolta lo permitiera. Era extraño cómo a él le daban más libertad para andar que a los aesir, pero no hizo cavilaciones profundas. No quería que tal privilegio fuera desperdiciado en niñerías.

Casi un mes después de su arribo al reino, por fin llegaron a la capital, que gracias a Ymir estaba en el centro y no hasta la otra punta. Tal vez hubieran ido más lento de lo que Thor hubiera planeado pero para un soldado de su raza aquello había sido lo que se consideraría rápido.

—Criatura, ¿qué es lo que te acaban de decir?

—Te pido que no te refieras a mí en tales términos, aesir.

El pelirrojo reculó, casi sorprendido de que Loki le hubiera contestado y no lo que él había preguntado para variar. El semblante de Sif se contorsionó en el punto exacto donde residía su entrecejo y Hogun atinó a levantar una ceja.

Sí, no le tenían mucho aprecio que digamos.

No tuvo que traducirles ya que en ese preciso momento apareció a las puertas una nueva escolta que los guió hacia la sala del trono. Loki dio pasos cortos para poder oír como quien no quiere la cosa lo que susurraban los aesir.

—Thor esto es una ofensa, llevarnos directamente a ver al soberano sin dejarnos descansar o instalarnos. Eres el príncipe heredero y protector de los nueve, no un simple guerrero que viene con un mensaje.

—Concuerdo con Sif, amigo mío. La verdad no creo que ellos estén en términos de negociación ahora mismo.

—Basta Volsstag, si el soberano decidió que era oportuno llevarnos directo a él que así sea. No se preocupen, tengo potestad sobre esta misión así que veamos qué podemos acordar.

Un rechinido se oyó en la antesala cuando se abrieron las enormes puertas de madera para dejarlos entrar. El suelo brillaba, al estar hecho con bloques de hielo sólido, la luz que en ellos se reflejaba hacía que en su interior hubiera arcoíris. Aquello era una maravilla.

Pero lo que encontró sentado en la otra punta de la sala, fue lo que sin duda le quitó el aliento.


	7. SEIS

### Seis

—Me sorprende el descaro de los aesir, ¿cómo, hijo de Odín, siendo tú quien ha causado este dolor en todo mi reino, osas venir aquí pidiendo paz? —dijo poniéndose de pie la figura que momentos antes residiera en el trono.

Aquel jötun emanaba un aura capaz de ponerte de rodillas, no sólo por lo demandante de su voz sino por la belleza que había en sus rasgos. Había oído que Gerd, quien heredaría el reino de Tarkien, era la criatura más hermosa en los cinco reinos de Jotunheim, pero los largos cabellos platinados que se enroscaban en la corona de cristal hacían de aquello un mito risible.

¿Lo más impactante de todo? El rey de Rahndoffh era un enano.

—¿No dirás nada, Thor, príncipe heredero de Asgard con un sinfín de títulos? —La pregunta salió como si el jötun cantara, dándole un tinte divertido al final.

Un codazo le fue propinado y en seguida recordó cuál era su papel en todo aquel embrollo. Cumplió su tarea y aunque Thor se cuidó su expresión no así lo hicieron sus amigos que miraban con furor al rey jötun.

—Dile que precisamente es porque ha sido mi error lo que ha pasado es que he venido yo a subsanarlo. —Cada palabra fue pronunciada con lo que parecía un triple esfuerzo por parte del aesir, como si con cada una se estuviera apuñalando él mismo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Por fin repararon en él cuando terminó de traducir—. ¿Y por qué el niño dorado no habla nuestro idioma?

—Mi nombre es Loki y sirvo como traductor al príncipe para liberar a mi baba de su yugo. —No tenía por qué describirle la verdad y aquello jugaba en parte a su favor—. En cuanto a lo otro, no tengo idea su majestad.

A pesar de la clara oposición de sus consejeros para acercarse a ellos, aquel hermoso jötun adornado de joyería, bajó los peldaños que lo separaban de su trono y a Loki casi le causó gracia que fuera apenas unos centímetros más alto que él.

—No te conozco jötun y hay muy pocos enanos en Rahndoffh, ¿cuál es el nombre de tus ancestros? —interrogó ladeando la cabeza. Hasta la camisa sin mangas que portaba no hacía más que acentuar su figura.

—No tendría por qué su majestad, no soy de aquí y lamento tampoco poder dar respuesta a eso. Fui desechado al nacer y mi baba tuvo la piedad de acogerme.

Le pareció interesante la repentina fascinación del rey en él y sobre todo el que pasara sus ojos por las pocas marcas de su piel que tenía a la vista. Como él, era un jötun soltero y virgen, así que debían llevar tapado el pecho y por tanto, no dejar que nadie vislumbrara el intrincado patrón de runas que ocultaban bajo sus ropajes.

Un calor surgió en la boca de su estómago. ¿Tal vez había despertado el interés de un monarca? No, sabía que eso jamás pasaría porque aunque aquel ser fuera de las mismas dimensiones que él, nunca podría fijarse en alguien tan poco interesante como Loki.

El carraspeo de una garganta interrumpió el intercambio y supo que de nueva cuenta había perdido el interés en su deber, así que repitió lo que minutos antes Thor había dicho con tanta dificultad. El soberano dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo para regresar a su trono, el cual ahora entendía había sido recubierto de escarcha para que el jötun enano encajara bien en él.

—Dile a tu señor que a pesar de la gracia que me hace dicho discurso no tengo tiempo para malgastarlo en él. Ponerme al día con los deberes del reino no es un juego de niños —dijo inclinándose hacia adelante en su asiento y recargando sus manos en la estructura que tenía forma de reposabrazos—. Así que por la ley que me obliga a hacerlo, los recibiré como mis huéspedes hasta que considere prudente tratar este asunto.

Transmitió el mensaje al príncipe aesir y sin más, todos en la sala pudieron oír el sonido estridente de varios látigos surcando los cielos. El viento entró por las ventanas que rodeaban la extensa sala y el rubio llevó su mano a su cinturón para tomar a Mjölnir.

Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera de los guardias o los aesir empezaran la reyerta que se avecinaba, del suelo se levantaron varios bloques de hielo que acabaron aprisionando en forma de cubo a los extranjeros y a él de paso.

El rubio se inclinó para propinar un golpe con su martillo, pero antes Loki ya estaba tomando su brazo entre los suyos. Había captado por el rabillo del ojo que quien estaba ejecutando dicha hazaña era el rey.

Si bien los jötuns podían usar el hielo para moldear armas jamás había sentido un aura de magia tan potente provenir de otro ser al hacerlo. El rey no sólo era un usuario de seidr sino que lo poseía. Enojarlo más de lo que ya estaba era peligroso.

—Thor piensa en las consecuencias que acarreará esto para lo que buscas. Tu misión se verá comprometida, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

La electricidad que ya brillaba desde dentro de los orbes del rubio, se fue apagando de forma paulatina hasta que volvieron a tornarse de un azul cálido como el cielo despejado. El aesir asintió y relajó su cuerpo.

Al no encontrar más peligro, el rey bajó las barreras y sin más, los despachó con una sonrisa de medio lado. Según él había ganado, lo cual representaba una ilusión de control para él, dedujo Loki, y aunque aquello enervaba a los aesir dio gracias a Ymir porque hubieran salido airosos del asunto.

Su magia no hubiera podido ayudarlos si algo hubiera salido mal, dado que desde que pusiera un pie en aquel sitio, de alguna manera había sentido cómo esta lo abandonaba una vez más.

* * *

Peculiar, era la palabra que utilizaría Thor para describir el asombro de Loki y su insistencia en seguir dando vueltas por las habitaciones que les habían asignado. Cada uno tenía su propio cuarto pero el joven jötun no paraba de recorrer cada utensilio y aspecto del lugar como si tuviera ávidez de conocimiento.

Ahora estaban reunidos en la sala y él se dejó caer en el mullido sillón. Tal vez aquellos seres eran primitivos pero agradecía que ya tuvieran sistemas de acueductos y agua corriente con las que podía haberse dado el baño que llevara deseando hacía más de treinta días.

—Deberías pedirle a Heimdall que informe a tu padre de lo ocurrido.

—A mí también me parece acertado hacerlo Thor. —Apoyó Hogun a Sif mientras ambos tomaban asientos ya acicalados.

Sus ojeras no se habían atenuado pese a que llevaban mes y medio desde que se recuperaran del veneno. Entendía que lo que más querían en ese momento era terminar con todo ello de una vez, pero Thor debía pasar la prueba que su padre le impusiera. Fuera cual fuese y sin pedirle ayuda.

¿A quién quería engañar? Su orgullo era grande y no pensaba recurrir al Padre de Todo si no era necesario en absoluto.

Por otra parte, aquello iba a demostrarle lo buen soberano que sería y si para ello necesitaba esperar, lo haría. Claro que no le lamería el culo a Skadi ni mucho menos, pero le daría un margen de tiempo que a él le parecía adecuado para hablar.

—Déjenme a mí lidiar con esto amigos, aprecio su consejo pero lo más lógico que podría hacer por ahora sería…. Dar tiempo al tiempo. —Pronunciar aquello le supo amargo y asqueroso, tal y como a los otros aesir les pareció escucharlo.

—¡Esos monstruos no merecen ningún tipo de consideración de nuestra parte Thor!

—Además y por lo que sabemos, está muy claro que ya se fragua una guerra cimentada en la afrenta “cometida” contra Skadi. Si me permites recordarte por lo que empezó la guerra con Vanaheim hace 50 años…

—Ya sé qué sucedió hace 50 años Volsstag. Por favor sólo dejemos esto. —Se paró, hundiendo una mano en sus cabellos dorados— Denme un par de días para relajarme y pensar bien la situación. Mientras tanto hay que salir a despejar la mente con algo.

—¿Bromeas? ¿Cómo podríamos divertirnos con algo relacionado a seres tan involucionados? —preguntó Sif con los brazos cruzados y poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Para serte franco Thor, me siento tan cansado que creo que podría dormir por días, así que preferiría quedarme —explicó Hogun.

Al final, los tres estuvieron de acuerdo en quedarse aludiendo el aletargamiento de sus miembros como razones válidas y aprovecharon un instante para despotricar un poco sobre la treta que el hechicero les había hecho para que acabaran así.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está esa alimaña?

Todos voltearon por la estancia y no encontraron a Loki.


	8. SIETE

### Siete

Sin que lo notaran se había escabullido del ala oeste a la que habían asignado a los aesir. Fue de puntitas por el pasillo hasta la salida, más para reírse un poco de sí mismo por lo ridículo que era aquello que para pasar inadvertido por los guardias pues estos estaban apostados junto a cada pared del recorrido.

No tuvo problemas con ninguno y para cuando cruzó el puente levadizo una ola de excitación lo hizo pararse erguido y caminar con seguridad por primera vez en su vida. ¡Que lo vieran con repugnancia los de su especie! ¡Qué más daba! Volvía a ser él con su cuerpo sano y sus poderes vibrantes.

Recorrió a paso lento la ciudad que era mucho más grande y limpia que la villa de donde él provenía. Su arquitectura estaba mejor cuidada y con menos tendencia a los picos, como recordaba su _baba_ le había dicho que era lo usual en el reino de Utgard.

Tal vez algún día llegara a visitar aquella metrópoli de la que su baba hablaba con devoción. Esta vez no habría el pretexto de su precaria salud, porque los ratos en los que se sentía mejor eran mucho más largos que los que recordaba haber tenido alguna vez.

Llegó al mercado que se encontraba en el corazón de la ciudad e inspeccionó sus alimentos. Allí descubrió una fruta que no había visto, con puntos negros y de un verde alga que no lo convencía del todo, ¡pero qué demonios! Lo compró y con un hechizo lo redujo a una escala proporcional a la de él y lo probó.

Al final, compró una bolsa entera.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Qué te parece que hago? —respondió sin girarse y apretando los vegetales que tenía en las manos para ver su nivel de madurez.

Claro que su magia le había advertido del aura de poder que emanaba Thor. Quizás el hombre no poseyera seidr y sólo fuera un usuario gracias a su martillo, pero aun así había logrado distinguirlo desde que estaba haciendo su show a lo largo de los pasajes del castillo.

Además de que la presencia de un aesir entre tantos jötuns no pasaba desapercibida para los de su especie.

—Hay algo que quisiera que me explicaras.

—Oh yo también, pero resulta que no siempre podemos obtener lo que queremos, ¿no crees? —soltó Loki viéndolo de soslayo.

No iba a comprar nada pero gustaba de distraerse con algo que hacer mientras hablaba. Pasó a otro puesto, uno de ropa y acarició las texturas: eran variadas en tejido y material, aunque abundaban las pieles, claro.

Quiso encontrar el tipo de tela que parecía que el rey usaba en sus camisas, pues no sólo servía para ocultar su torso sino que se pegaba a su cuerpo de una manera estética: ni tanto para parecer una prostituta ni muy holgada como la suyas.

—Tienes razón, déjame proponerte algo pequeño jötun.

—Creo que adoptar a un aesir debería venir con advertencias: no le hable rápido al espécimen, pueden ser cortos de miras y tardar en entender lo que le quiere decir —dijo poniéndose frente al rubio con los brazos posados en sus caderas—. Tampoco se preocupe si sale despectivo, es parte de su encanto.

Thor no pudo evitar reír ante la ocurrencia y tampoco entendió del todo la indirecta pues no había dicho nada malo. Sin embargo le había salido con tanta elocuencia que incluso uno de los gigantes que tenía un puesto aledaño se unió a la comedia.

Esto ya no le pareció gracioso a Thor por su puesto, una cosa era que un jötun enano se riera de él y otra muy distinta que hiciera de él un espectáculo para otros jötun. Su padre incluso lo habría regañado por haber dado cuerda a dicha burla.

—Creo que el que ha perdido el norte eres tú. Fui yo el que te adoptó y no al revés.

—Ahora resulta que debo explicarte el sarcasmo.

Los puños de Thor se apretaron al oír de nueva cuenta las carcajadas de ese mismo gigante de hielo. Sin meditarlo tomó a Loki de un brazo y lo arrastró fuera de ahí a rastras. Este se revolvió en su agarre pero al entender que no podía competir con la fuerza del hombre lanzó un hechizo para que a Thor le diera picazón en los testículos de manera incontrolable.

El rubio no tuvo más opción que dejarlo ir para aliviarse, rascándose. Aquello no hizo más que el hombre se pusiera en posiciones nada atractivas frente a los transeúntes que iban por allí. Otra vez las risas estaban allí y su furia al igual que su comezón, se incrementó.

—¡Detén esto!

—Pídemelo por favor —dijo el jötun con los brazos cruzados y los ojos brillantes de diversión.

—¿Qué? —Incrédulo ante la orden, aquello le salió como un quejido estrangulado.

Ahora estaba en el suelo intentando poner algo de nieve sobre la parte de su pantalón de cuero que le cubría la entrepierna. Le ardía de tanto rascarse y la comezón no menguaba.

—Ah y aprovechando la ocasión también quiero que les aclares a tus amigos que ni tu ni ellos pueden volver a llamarme “pequeño”, “jötun” o “criatura”, que para eso tengo mi nombre. ¿Está claro?

—¡Sí! Por favor Loki termina esto.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos el encantamiento cesó y el público, que miraba sin entender el intercambio pero que seguía allí por el show que el aesir les daba, se dispersó.

Loki estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza y se tiró boca arriba en la nieve junto a Thor con una sonrisa altanera. Este sólo estaba tumbado concentrado en respirar y con las manos entumecidas. Clasificó en su mente al jötun como alguien con el que no debía meterse y pensó en cómo sería la forma más práctica de regresárselo.

—¿Qué era lo que querías proponerme?

—¿Cómo? —¿En serio le estaba preguntando aquello así como si no lo acabara de humillar?

Sin que lo supiera Loki puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó con dificultad. Se sacudió su falda larga de tela y le extendió una mano al aesir que lo miraba atento.

—No necesito tu ayuda —le escupió Thor.

—Lo sé, pero temo que el estar haciendo berrinche como un niño en medio de la calle de la impresión incorrecta de lo que todos aquí creen que es tu gente.

Otra vez el maldito jötun tenía razón. Rechazando públicamente la mano que Loki le ofrecía, ejecutó un movimiento ágil e _ipso facto_ ya estaba al lado de él. Caminaron un rato, él detrás del menor, como si de una sombra se tratara. Se había quedado con él ya que todavía quería hacerle la pregunta.

Hicieron una pausa para que Loki entablara conversación con un gigante y en unos minutos el rubio estaba siguiendo al jötun dentro de uno de los edificios que no podía tener esa definición.

Aquello era como una construcción incompleta: tenía pilares puestos en forma circular pero no tenía paredes y el techo era más alto de lo que acostumbraban a ser los jötuns.

Loki fue hacia adelante, donde había algo parecido a un tubo donde bajaban y subían lo que parecían ser esporas pero que visto de cerca eran copos de nieve. Expandió su falda larga de modo que al arrodillarse esta cubría sus piernas y se quedó en silencio un rato.

Por supuesto que ese templo no estaba dedicado a ninguno de los verdaderos dioses; que eran los aesir. Así que él no hizo más quedarse parado a un costado. Su atención cayó entonces sobre un rayo de luz que pareció desprenderse de aquel conducto y que le agregó un brillo antinatural a Loki.

Thor jamás se había percatado de la delicadeza de las facciones del jötun. Sí había visto que su cuerpo era esbelto y ágil, pero como estaba acostumbrado a ver a su especie como algo primitivo no había tenido interés tampoco en él.

Su rostro tenía proporciones simétricas casi perfectas y las marcas ancestrales parecían acentuar la textura suave del lienzo. Su nariz era recta en su tabique pero pequeñas eran sus fosas nasales.

Sus pestañas aunque no eran largas como las de Skadi estaban rizadas hacia arriba y las cejas tenían una forma bien definida. Apreció que las manos en su regazo estaban compuestas por dedos largos pero delgados, así como se percató de que rascárselas era un tic nervioso.

Cuando el canto que a él le pareció de ultratumba cesó, supo que era hora de irse. Caminaron lentos por la calle, Thor de nuevo recuperando su lugar al lado del jötun hasta que este corrió en dirección a lo que parecía una carpa.

Al entrar, el rubio se quedó de piedra en su sitio. Loki se paseaba entre los varios puestos de libros que había a lo largo de los pasillos que cubría el pabellón. Él lo alcanzó, inseguro al notar que varios gigantes y sus hijos estaban revoloteando por el lugar e incluso comprando varios ejemplares.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Nosotros les llamamos “Ferias del libro” —dijo como dando una clase—. Mi _baba_ me había contado de ellas, según tengo entendido ustedes también las tienen.

—No, quiero decir sí. Es que…

Los orbes escarlata de Loki se ensombrecieron. Entendió rápido que la sorpresa de Thor no provenía de aquel tipo de mercadeo sino de quiénes lo efectuaban. Le dio la espalda y prosiguió su camino sin dirigirle la palabra.

—No te molestes Loki, no era mi intención —aclaró con miedo el rubio—. Es sólo que no sabía que ustedes leían o al menos que el pueblo llano lo hacía.

—¡Sí! Como creíste que nadie de nosotros hablaba tu idioma hasta que yo te respondí.

Retrocedió unos pasos ante el exabrupto del menor y espero a que este se serenara. Lo hizo tomando aire y acariciando la larga trenza de pelo oscuro entre sus manos, como si de un gato se tratara.

—Mira, sé que has sido criado en una cultura centralista pero no sólo los aesir aprecian la cultura, el arte y las tradiciones. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que uno de los gigantes del mercado se reía cuando me burlé de ti, aun cuando estaba hablando aesir?

El cerebró de Thor trabajó con eficacia para traerle ese recuerdo y ubicar lo que Loki acababa de mencionarle. Era cierto, nadie se reía menos ese tipo. No había tenido la idea de buscar otro traductor porque había pensado en el menor como una excepción a la regla.

—¿Hay más personas que hablan aesir?

—Muy pocas en realidad. —Antes de que el grandulón agregara algún comentario “inteligente”, señaló—: No porque no podamos, sino porque el odio que hay hacia tu raza repercute en ello. La mayoría habla alf y svarthá, un número precario habla vanir pero el aesir no es muy popular que digamos.

—Vaya eso es…

—¿Racista? —apuntó Loki con una sonrisa de triunfo y la ceja levantada—. Según los cuentos que me relataba mi baba, has venido varias veces a nuestro territorio por aventuras. —En efecto —dijo el rubio hinchando el pecho.

—Pero al parecer nunca te has interesado en aprender sobre nosotros. Somos sólo una excusa para llenarte de proezas absurdas.

Él no lo supo, pero esa conversación dejó a Thor sin sueño la mayor parte de esa noche.


	9. OCHO

### Ocho

Concentrado, ordenó al libro de una de las estanterías más altas venir a su encuentro. Al final, su magia volvió a fallarle y el objeto le cayó directo en la cabeza. El dolor inundó su cabeza pero no tanto como la amargura que brotó al ver cómo los guardias reían, divertidos.

Tal vez el no haber comprado sus propios textos hubiera sido la mejor opción pero cuando Thor había sugerido usar los de palacio, también había creído eso. Caminó a la mesa más cercana y lanzó el típico hechizo que encogía las cosas sobre ella.

Aquel era el séptimo ejemplar que consultaba sobre magia y hechizos pero no encontraba lo que buscaba. Necesitaba hallar el porqué de la debilidad de su seidr. Nunca se lo había cuestionado porque jamás había estado tan potente e intermitente como ahora.

—¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

Se encontró con unos ojos color granada en una faz llena de calma y poderío. Aceptó con un asentimiento y el rey Skadi se sentó a su lado, para variar. Pasaron un rato en silencio hasta que el de cabellos plateados carraspeó.

—Últimamente he sentido en el palacio un seidr de lo más poderoso y ahora, gracias a lo que lees puedo afirmar que de ti proviene esa rareza.

Loki no negó ni afirmó nada. En realidad no creía que fuera el caso, pero le parecía curioso que el rey pensara eso de él y al verlo sonreírle, le hizo pensar en cuánto se había sorprendido al verlo sentado en el trono. Un enano como Loki gobernando un país era por más, inverosímil.

—Usted también posee una magia poderosa, pude percibirlo cuando estuve frente a usted.

—Yo por el contrario, no me percaté de la tuya hasta más tarde. Jamás me había pasado eso. —Sonrió. Se arremangó un poco las mangas de lo que parecía ser un vestido con un cinturón de cuero envuelto en su cintura—. Mi seidr no es muy original, se basa en la nieve.

De sus manos brotó hielo y de él salió un conejo en miniatura que saltó alrededor de la cabeza de Loki. Aquello era la diferencia entre poseer seidr y ser un usuario. El primero era inherente a la persona, por lo que se podía crear cosas de la nada; los segundos, sólo portaban una herramienta que la canalizaba o usaban materiales tangibles para ejecutarla.

—Ya había oído de usted, le llaman “la dama de las nieves”. Recuerdo que por muchos años dijeron que su seidr estaba más allá de lo normal.

—Ese título me causa gracia pero sí, mi padre acuñó ese término para mí y orgulloso, hizo correr dicha información. —Su sonrisa se apagó y su semblante adquirió un matiz oscuro. Intentó ocultar sus manos pero él contempló cómo las convertía en puños—. Es una lástima que no esté aquí para verme convertido en rey.

—Lamento la reciente muerte de su padre majestad. —Bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto y esperó para lanzar su apuesta—: Yo también haría la guerra con los nueve mundos por vengar el asesinato de mi baba.

Las respiraciones casi acompasadas de los guardias apostados en la entrada del recinto se hicieron oír. El escaso sol se coló por una ventana próxima a ellos y le pegó de lleno al rey, quien permanecía estático en su sitio.

—Lo de tu _baba_ es algo trágico y créeme que me enerva que otro de los nuestros esté bajo el yugo de los aesir. —Posó la mano bajó su mentón y sus orbes se clavaron en los de Loki—. Te propongo algo, mañana en la mañana mandaré a alguien a tu provincia para capturar a su apresador o apresadores y liberar a tu baba. A cambio quiero que me digas lo qué has escuchado sobre este asunto.

Entendía las dimensiones de dicho trato. A simple vista parecía que el hombre daba más de lo que recibía pero la opción de tener un rehén como Fandral a la mano por cualquier cosa sin duda beneficiaría al rey y por supuesto, estaba la información.

—Como cabría de esperarse, no me han contado nada directamente pero por lo que he escuchado, el Padre de Todo no desea que haya guerra y están aquí para enmendar su “error” con tesoros y una propuesta con la que los amigos del príncipe no están de acuerdo.

—Creí que era un tipo de treta del anciano pero tampoco le vendría bien que hubiera guerra. La última que pelearon apenas y la concluyeron hace veintidós años.

Aunque los aesir eran impredecibles y traicioneros cuando tenían necesidad de serlo, era más lógico pensar que en realidad no querían declararle la guerra a Jotunheim.

Vanaheim a pesar de que no tenía tantos avances tecnológicos como Asgard ni era una tierra de soldados aguerridos, había debilitado un tanto las filas del reino dorado. Tal vez los aesir sí pudieran luchar, pero no tendrían un escenario favorable o ventajoso como el de hacía casi 50 años al empezar la reyerta contra los vanir.

El monarca jötun dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y se quedó así un rato. Por lo apretado que tenía los parpados, debía estar recordando algo más personal.

Al no estar la casa de Loki cerca de las urbes más grandes ni atado bajo la jurisdicción del gobierno de Rahndoffh, no había oído del asesinato del rey Thiazi hasta el día previo entre los continuos comentarios del pueblo.

Y así, y con cada pieza del rompecabezas encajando en su lugar era claro que Thor venía a impedir que los cinco reinos de Jotunheim se levantaran en armas. Aquel era el pretexto perfecto para hacerlo. La cuestión era si en serio se fraguaba una guerra o era cosa de conjeturas.

Nada había revelado el rey Skadi mientras estaban allí pero eso no significaba algo en realidad y Loki no era tan tonto como para pensar que apenas conociéndole el monarca le contaría sus planes. Sin embargo, intentaría ganarse su amistad, por lo que le pidió seguir viéndolo para que le hablara más de esa extraña magia cambia-formas que poseía.

Lo de su _baba_, lo tenía resuelto ya. Thor se iba llevar una sorpresa cuando se enterara.

* * *

Esta vez habían acabado en un extraño juego que Loki aseguraba era propio de esa región. Vaya que los jötuns inventaban cosas extrañas si no, no estaría calculando el ángulo correcto de una bola de cristal gigante para pegarle a otra y que dicha se golpeara a la de su oponente para sacarla del campo.

—No la empujes desde hacía un lado troglodita, hazlo desde abajo.

Llevaban perdiendo un rato. No porque el aesir no tuviera la fuerza suficiente para arremeter contra las esferas, sino porque no podía calcular bien la trayectoria correcta y sus bolas rojas al final no sacaban del perímetro a las azules de su contrincante.

Loki tampoco ayudaba mucho. Se la pasaba gruñendo y protestando porque no ganaban. Thor, sin embargo, era de la opinión de que si él tuviera la fuerza para ayudarlo con su “equipo”, tendría voz para opinar.

Contra su enfado el rubio hizo lo que el menor le sugería y para su satisfacción y disgusto dio resultado. El público gritó encolerizado por la buena suerte del aesir y él no pudo más que aguantarse las ganas de abofetear a Loki por la cara de sabiondo que le dedicaba.

Otra vez, habían ganado contra todo pronóstico. Al final habían conseguido recuperarse de forma eficaz y se habían ido así hasta pasar a las finales. Cargar aquella copa de oro sólido no era nada para Thor, pero no podía parar de pavonearse por las calles.

—Hoy no traes tu capa roja.

—¡Que observador eres Loki!

Los ojos del pequeño jötun parecía que se iban a salir de sus orbitas. El enfado llegó después cuando cayó en la cuenta de que había sido timado. Thor estaba orgulloso de haber aprendido el sarcasmo que Loki empleaba por costumbre.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que soportar tu vacío cerebro Thor? Llevamos ya cuatro días sin tener audiencia con Skadi.

El día previo no contaba porque tanto él como el jötun no habían salido de palacio por haberse indigestado en una comelona a la que se habían inscrito el segundo día. Lo cual le hizo recordar a Thor la pregunta que venía desconcertándolo desde que llegaran al reino de Rahndoffh.

—Loki mis amigos no hacen más que dormir y comer, ya casi nunca tienen ganas de entrenar. —Entonces y sin previo aviso, el rubio tomó a Loki de su blusa de tela delgada y lo somató contra la pared más cercana—. Si no me dices qué demonios les hiciste, juro que la pagarás caro.

—Tardaste casi una semana en preguntar y por si no te has dado cuenta, desde que hice el hechizo están taciturnos —Se aclaró la garganta y logró que su mano sobre el puño de Thor que lo aprisionaba, fuera soltándolo poco a poco—. Es normal. Aceleré el proceso de sanación sí, pero la poción tenía efectos colaterales. Al menos unos que duraran varios años.

La nariz de Thor casi acariciaba la de Loki y sus alientos eran un único vaho de lo cerca que estaban. Los ojos azules del dios lo tenían clavado allí mismo, expectantes.

—De ahora en adelante, las áreas de su cuerpo donde esparcí el ungüento serán impenetrables para cualquiera arma —dijo y casi pudo oír el pensamiento de incredulidad de Thor—. Al menos durante unas cuantas décadas. Diría para el resto de su vida pero como son aesir y tienen eterna juventud…

—¿Entonces están cansados porque…?

—Su cuerpo se está adaptando a ese cambio, las células de su piel se fortifican y reemplazan a las normales por lo que debe haber un periodo de “hibernación”, aunque por mi magia no es completo.

Después de su pequeña discusión, ambos se pusieron en marcha de regreso al palacio. Se habían alejado bastante por lo que cuando ya estaban casi por arribar, el sol se había puesto. A Thor le perturbó mucho que durante todo ese tiempo, Loki lo ignorara en sus intentos de plática o bien, que no corriera en busca de problemas.

—¿Estás enfadado cierto?

—¿Qué te hizo llegar a tan difícil conclusión? —El jotun siguió adelante, aunque percibió que el rubio no lo seguía.

Su cuerpo se movió solo y el rubio no supo por qué ni en qué momento había aparecido esa constante punzada en su estómago que lo obligó a forzar a Loki a verlo. Fue fácil, halarlo hacía él era tan sencillo como hacerlo con una pluma para él.

—Déjate de niñerías y dime qué es lo que he hecho esta vez —dijo sacudiéndolo en el aire a cada palabra que decía. Su trenza parecía un animal siguiendo sus movimientos.

—¡Esto precisamente! ¡Me estás lastimando! —Los dedos gruesos de Thor se clavaban en sus brazos y las piernas del jötun intentaban alcanzar la corta distancia que los separaba del suelo—. ¡No puedes ir por la vida avasallando a los demás! ¡Suéltame ya o sufrirás las consecuencias!

Así lo hizo Thor, incrédulo ante lo que le había forzado a hacer aquello. Él demandaba atención continua y se la daban. Todo el mundo en Asgard lo respetaba porque era el mejor guerrero, el protector de los nueve reinos, pero no por eso sabía que cada dios en Asgard le prestaría atención.

Prueba de ello era Freyja, quien asidua a provocarlo, lo ignoraba a propósito y aun así, jamás había sentido esa rabia al pasar inadvertido frente a ella u otros como la que acababa de infectar su torrente sanguíneo.

—¿Entiendes que no soy un muñeco que puedes mover de arriba abajo o aventar a la pared? ¡Puede que no seamos nada pero merezco respeto por ser tu maldito traductor! —¿De qué hablas? —El ceño del rubio se frunció y su barba no pudo ocultar la cara de niño regañado que le dio—. Creí que éramos amigos.

—¿Tú? ¿El príncipe heredero de Asgard, protector de los nueve mundos y Dios del Trueno siendo amigo de un jötun enano?

Loki ni siquiera entendía por qué había soltado aquello. Bueno, sí. Se sentía humillado por cómo los gigantes lo habían mirado mientras él era tratado como una figura de trapo por el aesir. Ya era bastante malo que lo vieran como un fenómeno, ahora también era “la mascota del príncipe aesir”.

—Sí.

La manera tan firme en como Thor lo dijo, lo mortificado de su expresión y el simple hecho de que hubiera respondido con un tono lastimero lo hizo callarse. ¿Qué era eso que miraba en el aesir? De repente una sensación de calma se hizo presente en su cuerpo.

—Bien pues, te diré que aunque nunca he tenido un amigo, sé por los libros que he leído que estos no se tratan entre ellos como tú me tratas a mí.

—Tienes razón, normalmente no hago eso, no sé qué pasó. Prometo no volver a tratarte así.

En su paladar aquella promesa le supo insulsa al jötun. No porque no le creyera a él en particular, sino porque no lo hacía con nadie. Ese era una de las primeras lecciones que había aprendido en su vida.

Sin embargo y pese a su instinto de conservación, una parte de él decidió que le daría al aesir el beneficio de la duda.

Sólo el tiempo diría si era cierto o no.


	10. NUEVE

### Nueve

Los rumores siempre se esparcían como una enfermedad en épocas de calor y así había sido con el que se produjo la séptima mañana de su llegada al reino de Rahndoffh. Hasta a Loki le pareció un espectáculo innecesario a pesar de ser él quien impulsara dicha acción del rubio.

Debía admitir que había sido efectivo aunque no práctico. Thor entrando a la fuerza al lugar donde se reunían las principales figuras de gobierno con el rey, no era en absoluto como había pensado que el rubio se tomaría su comentario de “a este paso y contigo me haré viejo antes de que resolvamos este asunto”.

Al final se había acordado una audiencia con Skadi para dentro de dos noches y allí estaban: ante las puertas de madera por las que ya habían pasado una vez antes. También de nuevo, la misma comitiva aesir estaba de pie ante o mejor dicho, bajo el trono.

Los amigos de Thor volvían a ser ejercicios matutinos y afirmaban ya no estar tan agotados como para no acudir a algo que sería crucial para Asgard. Se lo debían al Padre de Todo y a Fandral, según ellos.

—Príncipe heredero de Asgard ha venido todo el camino desde su reino para solicitar ver al rey Skadi, primero de su nombre, en un asunto que denomina usted de suma importancia.

Thor ya le había explicado que había demasiada pomposidad en esa clase de reuniones pero él se asombró de que, contrario al día que habían sido recibidos, Skadi no hablara, sino que fueran el General Mayor y el Supervisor de Alimentos los que recitaran discursos demasiado rebuscados.

—El hijo del Padre de Todo dice venir en paz, su cometido nunca fue comenzar una guerra sino salvar una vida que costaría muchas más.

Aunque Loki repetía lo que el rubio recitaba, en realidad este no le había nunca dicho explícitamente de qué trataba todo el asunto. Estaba, por tanto, a la espera de descubrir las pistas para adecuarlas a la información que ya tenía.

—¿Pero era necesario dar muerte y no sólo castigar el crimen de nuestro difunto rey Thiazi, cuyos motivos sobre tal acto nunca llegamos a oír porque no hubo oportunidad de un juicio?

—Dile que la razón de robar a Iduun y sus manzanas estaba más que clara. Que cada representante de todos los mundos estuvo allí cuando se recitó la magia antigua que prometía la inmortalidad únicamente a los Dioses. En eso Thiazi no tenía ni tiene ningún argumento a su favor.

Él trasladó lo dicho a su idioma y de pronto todos los jötuns en la sala estaban despotricando contra los aesir y su elitismo. Loki tuvo que traducir casi cada palabra a Thor y este colérico dejaba escapar un par de majaderías contra los suyos.

Aquello parecía más un mercado que la corte y así habría seguido de no ser porque Skadi se puso de pie y al instante todos callaron, incluso Thor. El jötun de cabellos plateados se reunió con ellos a mitad de la estancia y viendo a Loki lo instó a traducir lo que iba a decir.

—No niego que mi padre hizo algo que claramente estaba prohibido y que yo tampoco alcanzo a comprender el porqué de sus absurdas acciones. Sin embargo, según los Acuerdos de Paz firmados también por los nueve mundos en el principio de los tiempos, a mí padre le fue negado el derecho que ahí está estipulado, de demostrar o no su inocencia. —Skadi tomó un respiro largo y procedió—: nunca consideré que la crueldad de Asgard representada por su espada, el Dios del Trueno, estaba por sobre esa antiquísima ley.

Conforme hablaba Loki había notado que las manos que descansaban en una proyección apacible sobre las faldas del rey, se apretaban entre ellas con más fuerza. Entonces, una lágrima traicionera le hizo advertir que el rey no estaba llevándolo tan bien como aparentaba.

El maquillaje que nunca había creído que llevara, se escurrió junto con la fina gota de agua salada que cayó al vacío frente a ellos. Fue una, tan sólo una; como si él se hubiera permitido ser vulnerable pero no tanto.

Algo parecido al arrepentimiento nubló el rostro de Thor un segundo demasiado efímero para que alguien no tan atento cómo él, lo advirtiera. Después de eso, su semblante pareció inescrutable y sereno, como Loki pensaba que debía ser un rey: sin reflejar nada para no dar paso a interpretaciones.

—Entiendo mi falta como usted reconoce la de su progenitor, es por eso que vengo a ofrecerle una alianza de paz que el Padre de Todo y yo pensamos podría menguar el dolor de perder a su única familia.

—¿Y cuál sería tal solución?

—Padre de Todo le ofrece matrimonio con cualquiera de las diosas aesir o vanir casamenteras. Con dicho enlace, usted sería ascendido a Dios de las Nieves y tendría derecho a comer de las manzanas de Iduun.

Loki se quedó con la boca abierta, aquello era el mejor trato que había escuchado en su vida. También el menos engorroso: Skadi era un enano y un cambia-formas que ya le había enseñado a Loki que podía vestir la piel de los aesir. Incluso supondría un honor para su reino, al ser el único gobernado por un Dios por los siglos de los siglos.

Y ahí era donde eso se convertía en un arma de doble filo.

Supo quién más dentro de la tribuna Jötun hablaba aesir por cómo se habían quedado boqueando antes de que él terminara de transmitir el mensaje al rey y el resto también quedara con esa cara. Ambos grupos comprendiendo después lo que ello involucraba.

—Dime algo príncipe, ¿enemistándonos es la manera como pretenden distraernos para mantenernos apaciguados como lo hicieron durante su guerra contra Vanaheim?

Loki le dijo a Thor aquello no sin estar de acuerdo con el monarca. Su baba le había explicado como Asgard había prendido la mecha de la desconfianza entre los cinco reinos, lo cual casi había ocasionado una guerra civil. Esto tenía la misma pinta.

Padre de Todo estaba ofreciendo una manzana roja y dulce, pero envenenada.

—Creo que no me di a entender —agregó Thor, tomando una postura marcial: recta y sobria—.Usted, majestad, será un Dios. Como yo, como mi madre y por lo tanto si en algún momento tuviera un conflicto bélico con los otros reinos, intervendríamos. Además de que los hijos que llegara a engendrar de esa unión serrían también dioses, como usted y descendientes de una casa aesir o vanir, por lo que tendrías más aliados.

El hechicero no había llegado a ese razonamiento y le pareció admirable que Thor lo hubiera hecho tan rápido. Había descartado incluso la posibilidad de la traición para con ellos y a su vez le había dado una garantía. Eso era pensar como un estratega. ¿Cuántas batallas había vivido el príncipe durante su larga existencia para acaparar cada posibilidad?

Acabaron pidiendo un receso para platicarlo. Era lo más acertado, después de todo era una decisión por más importante. Sin embargo, Loki echaba chispas. No sólo por la razón que lo mantenía así, sino porque Thor en lugar de venir a ver por qué estaba enfadado, estaba platicando con sus amigos a solas.

No tuvo tiempo para expresar su disgusto porque una hora después fueron llamados para reanudar la audiencia y él volvió al trabajo, que era obvio ejecutaría con imparcialidad.

—Antes de dar mi decisión, quisiera pedir la modificación de algunas cláusulas en el pacto. —Una vez Thor lo supo, dio su beneplácito para ello—. Deseo desposar a un dios y también que mi título tenga esa particularidad de su idioma en el que se habla de él en “femenino”.

Apretando los labios Thor maldijo en su mente. Había rezado porque el rey tuviera más inclinación a su género masculino que femenino. Los demás dioses sin duda protestarían y pondrían mala cara, y su padre aunque lo aprobaría por el bien de Asgard, no acabaría de aceptarlo.

—Por supuesto que se puede hacer, mi reina —Debía decirle la verdad y todo lo que aquello implicaría, si no, no habría honorabilidad en ello—. Es sólo que siendo franco con usted, no sería tan bien recibido como el que se casara con una diosa.

—Me causa gracia esa manía que tienen los aesir de atar nuestras costumbres a las suyas propias para poder comprenderlas. —Una sonrisa se había instalado en su rostro, pero no era sincera—. Entiendo la situación y no creo que haya demasiado inconveniente si tomo la forma que a ustedes les parece correcta, ¿no?

Ante sus ojos la reina desechó su piel azul para adoptar una dorada, de tener el pecho plano pasó a notársele bajo su blusa unos pechos considerables y de poseer unos ojos granada, estos se convirtieron en orbes del color del hidromiel. Lo único que permaneció igual fue su cabello y sus facciones.

Thor habría deseado follársela ahí mismo sino fuera porque sabía quién era.

—Bueno, siendo así supongo que no habrá problema.

—Bien —dijo la reina y tomó asiento mientras regresaba a su forma original—. Ahora viene lo difícil. Lamentablemente, mi convocatoria para que todo Jotunheim se levantara en armas ya fue escuchada. Los cuatro reinos restantes están fraguando estrategias para ir a la guerra y a pesar de que no es definitivo porque no se le ha informado oficialmente al pueblo, esto no será fácil de deshacer y yo no iré contra mi propia raza para beneficiarme. Es decir, si tú, príncipe logras convencer a los demás reyes de declinar en su deseo de sangre, yo aceptaré gustoso la oferta.

Casi se le salió un aplauso sin querer a Loki. ¡Era brillante! Aquello obligaría a Thor a ceder sobre las demandas del pueblo jötun sobre aranceles más bajos, exportaciones e importaciones, inmigración de cualquier otro mundo al suyo y restricciones en ello.

Todavía quedaba la cuestión de que se pudiera perder la guerra si al final esta se efectuaba pero incluso si era así, debilitarían más a Asgard y si los mundos restantes eran inteligentes se sublevarían tan bien.

El tic que le había dado a Thor en la ceja sólo podían mirarlo él y sus amigos pero lo que no se entreviera en el rostro del príncipe seguro que se interpretaba fácilmente en la de los demás aesir.

—Les pido un día para consultarlo con mi padre. Mañana a primera hora tendrán la respuesta.

Skadi asintió con elegancia. Loki estaba seguro que esa sonrisa la llevaría durante el resto del día.


	11. DIEZ

### Diez

Él ya estaba despierto desde antes de que saliera el sol. Había pedido a los sirvientes un tipo de bebida revitalizante hecha con algas. Le trajeron dos vasos calientes, creía que Thor necesitaría algo para apagar el dolor de cabeza que le causaría no dormir.

Cuando este salió de su habitación, Loki alcanzó a mirar por un segundo cómo sus ojos pasaban de un dorado extraño a su azul habitual. Ahora entendía por qué hablaba solo. Su baba le había explicado ese tipo de magia de _inmersión_.

—¿Algo caliente? —Levantó la taza para que el aesir la tomara.

—¿Qué demonios es esto?

—Es…, olvídalo —Se cruzó de brazos y se levantó del sillón.

Le había dado una tregua a su enojo contra el rubio pero ahora que había despreciado su buena voluntad había vuelto con más fuerza. Este lo siguió y se interpuso en su camino. —¿En serio vas a enojarte por una bebida? —No había signo de cansancio en ninguno de los movimientos fluidos del general.

Ahora Loki se sentía estúpido por pensar que alguien perteneciente a la milicia podría claudicar por no dormir un día. Pero no se iba a enojar con él mismo, lo más fácil era enfadarse con Thor.

Después de una larga discusión o mejor dicho, tras Thor implorarle un rato para que le revelara sus razones, Loki explotó. Claro que no en voz alta porque no quería que sus amigos vinieran corriendo. Podía ser que estuvieran recuperándose pero eran soldados y acudirían.

—Te voy a decir por qué tengo ganas de lanzarte un hechizo y convertirte en una cabra. Estuvimos muchos días platicando de cosas sin sentido, en el que me llamaste “amigo” y nunca me contaste qué demonios le propondrías al rey, ¡todo lo deduje por mí mismo!

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Tú no quisiste contarme de tus padres cuando te pregunté! Y perdóname pero no tenía potestad para contarte un asunto tan delicado.

—¿Entonces tu puedes darte el lujo de ocultar cosas y yo no?

—Loki, lo que te pregunté es de ámbito personal. Cuando eres amigo de alguien quieres saber de él, de su vida, lo que quiere y lo que aspira. Tú sólo me hablas de tu cultura y no de ti. Yo te contaría lo que quisieras de mí, ¿pero acaso has preguntado?

No, no lo había hecho. No porque no quisiera, sino porque temía incomodar al aesir como este lo incomodaba preguntándole muchas cosas de su infancia. Él nunca había sido tan confianzudo con las personas, su lema era sobrevivir y para ello no ibas contándole cosas de ti a la gente.

—A veces pienso que buscas estar cerca de mí no porque quieras ser mi amigo, sino porque quieres saber más de la guerra.

Loki no dijo más y sólo se encerró en su cuarto.

* * *

Aceptó lo que Skadi pedía, incluso si su padre y él sabían que era una trampa.

Sif era de la opinión de que aquello era insensato, que le estaban poniendo en bandeja de plata a los jötuns la posibilidad para destruirlos. Hogun decía no entender al Padre de Todos en su decisión y Volsstag sólo se mantuvo firme en apoyarlo en lo que fuera.

—Ya me siento mejor amigo, así que cuenta conmigo. —El pelirrojo puso su gran palma sobre el hombro del rubio.

—Para serte franca Thor, la pesadez no se me quita desde que la alimaña nos lanzara a ese lodazal.

—Yo lo he analizado y temo que lo que sea que nos haya puesto el jötun nos haya restado fuerza.

El príncipe recordó que tanto Sif como Hogun casi habían recibido la poción por todo el cuerpo, contrario a Volsstag que sólo lo hizo en la espalda y las piernas. Así que procedió a revelarles qué era lo que les pasaba en realidad.

Al final, los tres estaban asombrados por lo ventajoso de los efectos secundarios de la pócima. Sif seguía incrédula a creer que alguien de Jotunheim hubiera hecho algo bueno por ellos por partida doble y Hogun le recordó que el hechicero había sido quien los lanzara al foso en un principio.

A Thor le pareció gracioso como habían llegado al comienzo de nuevo en su idea sobre Loki. Él calló, le gustaba estar cerca del jötun. Algo le atraía de ese ser y no entendía todavía qué, pero deseaba ser su amigo.

Sin embargo, como general había algo que no le cuadraba del jötun aunque su parte sentimental le decía que era porque no sabía tratar con otros. Quería creer que la ternura que a ratos le causaba Loki con su asombro continuo no era un truco.

Entrada la tarde, pidió al rey llevar su propio trineo para agregarlo a la comitiva con la que irían a Utgard, el reino más antiguo de Jotunheim. Un emisario había salido antes, corriendo a pie para avisar al rey Laufey de su llegada a pesar de que Skadi ya había informado de las nuevas a través de un hechizo en el agua.

Le había parecido sospechoso que para efectuarlo pidiera a Loki, pero tampoco debía ser desconfiado. De hecho no tendía a serlo pero el hechicero causaba reacciones diferentes en él, cosa que le parecía graciosa y entretenida.

Su primera parada fue en una villa a las afueras del reino como en la que vivía Loki, esta pertenecía a Rahndoffh pero no estaba dentro de las murallas. La casa más grande fue la que les dio hospedaje, al menos a los miembros importantes. Los soldados rasos acamparon afuera.

Se sentó a propósito al lado de Loki durante la cena y se esforzó mucho por tocarlo cuando le pasaba el pan o la sal y de soltar una sonrisa cada que él le devolvía enfurruñado la vista. Se estaba haciendo el difícil pero Thor tenía paciencia de sobra. Con Freyja había aprendido a tenerla.

Procuraba tener vigilado al jötun incluso cuando este evitaba quedarse a solas con él. Tal vez había hecho mal en dudar de él pero no había podido evitar esa…, ¿inseguridad? Encontrarles una cama adecuada no había sido tan fácil como sillas así que se acordó que durmieran ellos 3 en una cama y otros dos en otra.

Como Volsstag era robusto se quedó con Hogun y Sif con ellos dos. Ella se durmió rápido e incluso para asombro de Thor se echó a roncar, algo que nunca había hecho antes.

Aunque había espacio de sobra Thor se pegó a la espalda de Loki, la cual este desde el principio le había dado y lo envolvió en sus brazos en torno a su cadera, causando que este brincara de susto.

—¿Qué diantres estás haciendo? —soltó mientras se retorcía dentro de su prisión.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡De ti! ¡Tocándome sin que te dé permiso!

—Ah, normalmente duermo con un almohadón a mi costado al que me aferro.

—No sé si no te has dado cuenta, ¡pero resulta que yo no soy un almohadón!

El rubio estuvo tentado a morirse de la risa allí mismo por los movimientos poco gráciles que el jötun daba en sus fútiles intentos por liberarse de la fuerza con que lo sostenía. De hecho, sonrió ocultando dicho gesto en los hermosos cabellos negros de Loki.

El hechicero decidió que ya era suficiente pero cuando intentó convertir al hombre en una pulga, sintió un bajón y de la nada se quedó frío. Aquello preocupó al príncipe, no porque percibiera un cambio en la siempre fría piel de Loki, sino porque este de la nada se había quedado quieto.

—¿Loki? ¿Estás bien? —No hubo respuesta y aquello alarmó más al aesir—. Si es una treta para que te suelte no es divertido.

Los repentinos temblores lo hicieron voltearlo para que quedara frente a su pecho y cuando levantó su mentón para verlo, notó como respiraba como si estuviera corriendo una maratón. Parecía que no podía tragar y poco a poco comenzó a temblar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sin dejar de envolverlo en sus brazos—. Llamaré a alguien.

—No, está, bien. A veces, sucede, cuando, intento, usar, mi magia. —Fue tan pausada y suave la forma en que lo dijo que Thor tuvo que acabar de descifrarlo.

Aquello no era nada como el jötun lo intentó hacer pensar pues debido a que su respiración no disminuía, no acababa de quedarse dormido. El aesir tuvo un regusto de culpa en su paladar por haber sido él quien causara algo así y sin pedirle permiso, irrumpió en la habitación del sanador real al que arrastró a su habitación.

Para el curandero de nombre Padu, tales síntomas le parecieron no aptas para un hombre tan joven. Sin embargo, no descartaba la posibilidad de que había estado bajo ciertas condicione que causaran un ataque así. Su receta fue descanso y unas gotas disueltas en agua que le ayudarían con su problema y para dormir o al menos eso entendió Thor por las señas que este le hizo.

A la mañana siguiente la piel de Loki estaba tan caliente como él y el curandero no se explicaba qué había podido salir mal. Se suponía que los ataques como esos no tenían secuelas de esa índole y mucho menos si era poseedor de una magia como la que el rey Skadi le había comentado que el muchacho poseía.

La comitiva esperó un día más sin presenciar mejoras del jötun enano y Thor por su parte, cada día se frustraba más al no poder darse a entender con los otros. Algo debían hacer por él. El sanador le hizo una especie de gesto que indicaba que ya nada se podía intentar.

Skadi estaba estupefacto ante la situación fatalista que le auguraba su curandero. El chico parecía demasiado fuerte como para que algo tan súbito amenazara su vida. Loki ya le había contado de su frágil salud pero nunca le había creído por lo bien que se desenvolvía en su corte.

El rey dio la orden de partir y con figuras de hielo le explicó a Thor que debían dejar a Loki allí, que la familia se encargaría de atenderlo y que en la metrópolis que era Utgard de seguro encontrarían a alguien más que pudiera traducirle al rubio sus palabras. Fue cansado y Skadi decidió que sus descendientes debían aprender aesir, no como él que se había confiado del _allspeak_ de los dioses.

Contra todo pronóstico, el Dios del Trueno se negó sin titubear a dejar al jötun allí por más que el rey insistiera con sus imágenes que allá encontrarían a alguien más. En su lugar, ofreció alcanzarlos una vez el hechicero estuviera recuperado o eso quiso transmitir al rey, quien asintió pero que le precisó que sólo tenía una semana de plazo o si no interpretaría que era un acto de guerra.

—No intervine para no faltarte al respeto como mi príncipe pero Thor, ¿te das cuenta de que cada decisión que tomas es decisión de Estado? —Los dos hombres restantes asintieron de acuerdo con su compañera y esta extendió los brazos con hartazgo—. ¡Lo que acabas de hacer no sólo atenta contra nuestra misión sino que da una imagen errónea de tu relación con el jötun!

—¿En serio crees que iba a dejar a nuestro amigo a merced de gente a la que le importa un comino? Ellos no se preocuparán en serio por sus necesidades.

—Thor, él no es nuestro amigo, es el traductor y ya.

—Bueno, pues es mi amigo y yo nunca dejo un amigo en circunstancias precarias para que él mismo se las arregle.

Silencio se instaló a un lado de la cama. Uno que fue interrumpido por los gemidos de agonía del jötun enfermo y que era un gesto que indicaba conformidad de todas las partes. Eso que el rubio decía era verdad y como tal, no sabían que responder. Al menos no Sif y Volsstag, quienes mantuvieran la discusión antes.

—Thor, si pasa una semana y él no se recupera, tendremos que dejarlo —le calaró Hogun.

—Lo sé —dijo mientras ponía un paño de agua helada en la frente de Loki.


	12. ONCE

### Once

Olas de fuego surcaban su interior. El aire que alojaba en sus pulmones para él se había convertido en lava durante no sabía ya cuántas noches. Quería morir, como deseaba otras veces que había estado así. Su magia lo estaba matando.

Si su _baba_ estuviera allí, ella habría amainado ya el dolor como cada que regresaba de sus visitas para sanar a los más pobres. Como había predicho ella, con el paso del tiempo aquello iría aumentando hasta que lo acabara. Tener ese tipo de seidr era una condena sellada.

Pero no deseaba morir aún de verdad. Quería conocer Utgard, ese reino del que siempre se hablaba en sus libros de historia y en las novelas que leía. Dentro de ellos había podido probar las aventuras que le esperaban, las batallas que lucharía y toda la magia que aprendería. No quería que aquello sólo quedara en cuentos que su _baba_ le traía.

En aquel infierno, alzó la mano y una luz brillante de color esmeralda surgió de allí. Si tenía que morir lo haría, pero todavía no. No sin concluir la aventura en la que se había logrado envolver él solo. No sin que pudiera saber en qué acababa la guerra, no sin haber dado su primer beso.

Abrió los parpados que le parecieron pesados y lagañosos. Una sonrisa enfatizada por una barba poblada lo recibió del otro lado. Thor le pareció un muelle seguro y acogedor que lo recibía después de tanto pelear él solo la batalla.

—¿Cuánto llevo así?

—Seis días.

Justo en ese instante, Hogun entró al cuarto y acomodó un cuenco de agua en la silla junto a la gran cama. Lo observó y una pequeña sonrisa se curvó en su semblante para salir de allí al mismo tiempo que Sif informaba que en un rato traerían una sopa.

—Yo, quiero ir al baño.

—Bien.

Fue levantado en vilo por el rubio y depositado frente al inodoro. Acabó sus necesidades y el aesir volvió a transportarlo de regreso a la cama. Sólo se tomó el caldo y un par de líquidos. Todo el día siguiente estuvo en reposo y Thor le contó el dilema en el que se encontraban.

—Iré con ustedes.

—Todavía no estás curado del todo y el viaje será largo y pesado.

—Lo sé pero quiero ir.

Los saltos que el trineo de Thor iba dando lo despertaban de sus sueños, así que los primeros días fueron un suplicio para él. Las noches eran otra historia. Al parecer, Thor había estado durmiendo a su lado, arrullándolo todo ese tiempo.

Así que al final, Loki acabó durmiendo acurrucado en el cuerpo del otro. El idiota a veces lo levantaba al toquetear su frente o poner las manos bajo sus fosas nasales para verificar el estado de su respiración. Al pequeño jötun le pareció tierno que se preocupara tanto.

Casi habían pasado tres semanas cuando pudo permanecer despierto sin sentirse cansado durante el día. Comía ya sin vomitar el alimento sólido y la movilidad de sus miembros comenzó a ser fluida de nuevo.

Pese a ello, su piel no dejaba de erizarse cada que su magia rebotaba dentro de él. Tampoco cesaba de sentir un aura extraña como al principio de su aventura, aunque era probable que se debiera a su propio seidr, demasiado inestable para materializarse del todo.

Lo bueno de aquello era que el viaje estaba transcurriendo sin interrupciones más que las que hacían por las noches para que Loki descansara, así que dentro de un par de semanas más de seguro estarían ya topándose con algunas casas o pueblos pertenecientes a Utgard.

Aquella noche, el hechicero estaba avivando el fuego con ahínco mientras los guerreros destazaban la presa que acababan de cazar, cuando se le ocurrió espiar a Thor. Con un inesperado bochorno notó cómo los músculos en los brazos del aesir se tensaban hasta que él volteó en su dirección.

”Oh por Ymir, ojalá no se haya dado cuenta”, pensó revolviendo con una rama la leña.

No sabía qué espíritu maligno le había poseído para hacer eso pero esa misma noche cuando los otros estaban roncando y él envuelto en los dichosos brazos, se permitió contemplar las manos de Thor. Sabía que este no estaba dormido pero el estar de espaldas al rubio lo protegía.

—Dime la verdad. —Aquello puso en alerta al cuerpo de Loki y Thor lo notó—. ¿Fue mi culpa que te enfermaras de esa manera? Es que estabas bien y la verdad no entendí todo lo que el sanador me dijo cuando te trató.

—No, por supuesto que no —respondió en automático pero se arrepintió un segundo después. Al recordar las atenciones del rubio desechó su desagradecido pensamiento de manipularlo con culpa—. Esto me pasa desde bebé según mi _baba_. Quizás un efecto secundario de estar tanto tiempo en una tormenta de nieve.

—¿Y qué hacía un bebé en medio de una tormenta de nieve? —Si lo hubiera visto se habría reído de cómo Thor había movido sus cejas en respuesta.

—Mis progenitores me abandonaron en la intemperie unos cuantos días después de nacer. —Loki aplacó la acidez que se desplazaba por su estómago hacia su esófago—. Mi baba no sabe con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuve así antes de que me encontrara.

Detrás de él percibió cómo el pecho de Thor se hinchaba y sus brazos se tensaban. Por alguna razón le dio miedo e intentó escapar de ellos pero al quedar frente al rubio, parecía que la cara de este había sido tallada en piedra por lo fuerte que apretaba la mandíbula. Respiró un par de veces y volvió a su postura habitual.

—¿Lo hicieron por tu estatura?

El jötun asintió y en su corazón afloró un sentimiento cálido por la reacción del aesir ante su vicisitud pasada. Ignoraba qué significaba eso y tampoco ahondó bastante en ello. Prefirió enfocarse en un tema que el propio Thor había sugerido como propio para tratar entre amigos.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo, tu infancia fue…?

No sabía cómo comenzar ni qué preguntar que no fuera tan profundo en un principio. Parecía estúpido, como un pez fuera del agua que sólo boqueaba sin darle un significado alguno a su balbuceo.

Al príncipe eso le pareció adorable, en especial la forma tan enojada en que le había dicho “olvídalo” y le había vuelto a dar la espalda.

—Bueno, para serte sincero hace ya tantos años que no soy un niño que no recuerdo muy claramente —susurró al oído de Loki e intentó copiar el tono que su madre empleaba al contarle historias—. Recuerdo que mi padre no era muy apegado a mí y casi siempre estaba ocupado. Para él yo siempre he sido un conducto, el legado que dejará a su pueblo cuando caiga en el sueño y decida no volver a despertar.

Loki pasó saliva. Claro que él no había tenido una infancia en un palacio, con sirvientes y padres pero de alguna manera aquello le causó compasión. Si en serio el Padre de Todo albergaba dichos pensamientos sobre su hijo, entendía por qué la gente de los demás mundos no eran más que peones para todo Asgard.

De algún lado tendría que haber salido ese desprecio por cada raza que no fuera la aesir que en un principio Thor tuviera.

—No malentiendas, él es un excelente gobernante y padre. No por ello quiere decir tampoco que deje de ser un recurso para él. Si estoy aquí es precisamente porque él creía que mi odio por los jötuns y mi sed de guerra me estaban cegando.

—¿Entonces tú eres quien lo inició? —Asco fue lo que sintió al llegar a esa conclusión y quiso arrancarse el cerebro para que este dejara de pensar bien del aesir.

—Claro que no, la mayoría de los dioses y el pueblo aesir los odia, pero yo seré rey y no debo albergar sentimientos tan profundos por nada ni por nadie. Distorsionarían mi perspectiva y no me dejarían usar la objetividad.

—¿Tu madre? ¿No la amas?

—Sí, claro. Ella es la mujer más amorosa de los nueve reinos, la respeto y la quiero pero desde hace siglos que no soy dependiente de ella. Mi padre decidió enviarme a Vanaheim desde mi madurez y separarme de ella para que pudiera aprender a mantener mis emociones a raya.

—No lo entiendo, ¿acaso cuando amas a alguien no dependes de él siempre? Es decir, sí haces tus propias cosas pero al final para cualquier golpe emocional, preocupación o vicisitud has de regresar a quien amas. Para eso creas relaciones, para apoyarte en alguien cuando te sientas vencido.

Thor no supo qué responder. Sí, con sus amigos era igual. Ese era el error del que su padre tendía acusarlo constantemente. Era demasiado afectivo, tanto que arriesgaría un tratado de paz por ayudar a un amigo en aprietos o por evitar que su madre sufriera.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre eso? Tú…, ¿tienes pareja? —El sólo decirlo lo conmocionó, jamás se había parado a pensar en ello.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Para ese punto Loki no podía evitar querer verle la cara, así que giró su cuerpo—. No, pero quiero a mi _baba_. Digo, tampoco es que nos demos muestras de ello a cada rato o que yo salga mucho de mi casa para saberlo a ciencia cierta, pero he leído mucho sobre el tema.

—Cuando comenzamos a interactuar me di cuenta de que a pesar de que sabias mucho sobre tu mundo parecías extasiado en cada oportunidad que tenías de salir…

No fue una pregunta ni tampoco una afirmación, más bien era una indirecta y Loki lo entendió al instante. Le explicó que no había dejado nunca la villa en donde vivía porque a su baba le daba miedo que su cuerpo frágil colapsara por lo inestable que era su magia. No le confesó que tampoco lo hacía para no encontrar más caras de desprecio a las que soportar.

Thor mencionó recuerdos con su madre Frigga y cómo la entristeció las varias veces que su padre trajo a casa a los hijos que tenía con otras mujeres para convertirlos en dioses. Balder, Hod y Vidar fueron el calvario de su madre que los aceptó como vástagos, pero que a la vez la hicieron más fría con Odín.

Al final se quedaron dormidos entre recuerdos y divagaciones de cada quien. Loki se dio cuenta de lo divertido que era hablar con el rubio. No le contó de la maldición que suponía su magia para él mismo pero no creyó necesario dar tal información.

No quería desperdiciar lo que tenían con eso.


	13. DOCE

### Doce

Exigir hospitalidad no era una de las maneras adecuadas de pedirla pero el resultado fue el mismo. Se instalaron en los cuartos que sus anfitriones no muy contentos les cedieron para pasar la noche, felices de tener una cena y ducha caliente que no necesitara de ellos para hacerse.

—Mañana estaremos ya ante los muros de la ciudad y de seguro seremos escoltados de nuevo por guardias así que quiero comentarles algo.

Las miradas de sus amigos se posaron en Loki, advirtiéndole a él de guardar silencio pero el rubio no les prestó atención. Llegados a ese punto confiaba lo suficiente en el jötun para no ocultarle secretos.

—Padre de Todo me dio ciertos puntos negociables con los jötuns, sin embargo mi pensamiento como el de mi padre es fatalista en este aspecto. Lo que hay que hacer es ser minuciosos a la hora de observar. Allá nos darán libertad, quiero que contemplen posibilidades de vencer tanto a su ejército como a sus murallas.

Habló de descifrar ciertos puntos débiles y de otras cosas que el hechicero no acabó de entender por los tecnicismos propios de los guerreros. Ojalá alguna vez le hubiera interesado leer sobre el tema. Pese a ello, su humor no se opacó ahora que Thor se explayaba ante él.

—Loki, sé que no deberías estar de nuestra parte pero te daré lo que quieras si reúnes información sobre los pocos hechiceros que hay en palacio y ves si alguno tiene un poder más que considerable.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Thor no… —Sif no logró concretar la frase.

—Antes de venir, Heimdal presenció una explosión significativa de poder en las calles de Utgard. Claro que no pudo distinguir de quién se trataba y se rumorea que el único hijo de Laufey, Helblindi tiene magia pero no sabemos hasta qué punto.

—¿Y Heimdall no puede averiguar eso?

—El cónyuge del rey, Farbauti, desde hace quizá dos décadas mantiene una especie de barrera deja entrar o salir nada por medio de magia. Eso lo hace débil pues según mi madre se necesita una cantidad extraordinaria de seidr para ocultarlo también ante Heimdal, por lo que no sospechamos de él.

Acabó aceptando con la excitación recorriendo sus venas. Ahora él formaba parte de un complot y aquello lo calificaba como alguien importante para los aesir. Sabía justo lo que iba a pedir a cambio, pues su sueño siempre había sido viajar por los nueve mundos, cosa que su baba le prometía algún día harían.

Recorrieron con prontitud como la vez pasada las calles de la ciudad, pero tardándose lo necesario por el amplio territorio a transitar. Los guardias fueron más parcos esa vez y Loki al verse restringido para hablar con los otros se enfrascó en captar cada detalle.

La cantidad de gente era la principal diferencia. Aquellas personas iban por montones de un lado a otro y le sorprendió ver que algunos jötuns vírgenes, a pesar de llevar blusa, usaban una falda más que reveladora. La mayoría de allí llevaba el pelo rapado y los que lo tenían lo portaban corto.

No usaban sandalias de cuero como Loki sino que caminaban descalzos y el acento que tenían era marcado, poniendo énfasis en la “r” y en la “s”. Su arquitectura también difería de la de Rahndoffh pues está en lugar de tener viviendas circulares, las tenía con cuatro esquinas y con los característicos picos. Aquello sí era novedoso.

* * *

Las dimensiones de aquel palacio se extendían más allá de lo que Loki hubiera visto, o eso le pareció que decía su mirada abierta a inspeccionar cada insignificancia. Los estandartes de la casa real de Utgard ondeaban libres con el dibujo de una orquídea en llamas.

Alguna vez eso le había parecido impresionante por lo irónico que resultaba pero había aprendido a respetar el linaje de aquella casa. A pesar de su extrema petulancia y religiosidad al creer que dentro de ellos nacería uno que traería el Fimbulvetr para liberarlos del yugo de los aesir, seguían siendo descendientes directos de Ymir.

Laufey era el gigante más grande que él sabía, existía y a pesar de tenerlo a un lado suyo dándole la bienvenida como el protocolo dictaba, no se sintió cohibido ni sobajado a su lado. Se dieron las palabras de cortesía y unas horas después ya estaban en el festín propio de los anfitriones que Skadi no les había ofrecido.

Había una mesa especial para ellos, sobre una grada para que vieran bien el entretenimiento: unos bailarines y bufones dando saltos de aquí para allá buscando sacar sonrisas.

Thor se dio la oportunidad de beber dado que al día siguiente no habría nada de importancia, pues según le habían informado el rey Hymir de Aslotdr todavía no llegaba.

Sabía que sobre él y sus acompañantes estaba el foco de atención, pero él nunca se emborrachaba sin importar cuanto ingiriera, así que omitió la falta que Loki le dijo estar cometiendo y prestó oídos a sus amigos que también ya estaban en ello.

* * *

Cansado de pelear con el rubio y viendo la oportunidad ofrecida por Skadi para sentarse a su mesa, Loki se fue. Conversaron un rato y el rey enano le preguntó sobre sus costumbres y si acaso sabía algún baile autóctono de su región. En realidad el hechicero sí que sabía, pero le daba vergüenza admitirlo.

Lo había aprendido con ayuda de instrucciones en un libro y había copiado la técnica de los bailarines que a veces se paraba a contemplar cuando iba a la villa. Zanjado el tema pero sin olvidarlo, Skadi lo invitó a bailar y a pesar de que lo consideró mala idea porque serían el hazmerreír de los gigantes acabó por divertirse.

Nadie le faltó al respeto, más bien parecían maravillados al observar los pasos tan fluidos que tanto él como Skadi daban. Vueltas sobre sí mismos y el uso del torso como de los brazos en esa melodía hicieron un espectáculo de su baile. Su trenza le daba un aire exótico y por un momento él fue el centro de atención. Y lo amó.

Aplausos se escucharon al finalizar y se percataron de que iban dirigidos a ellos pues cada bailarín se había sentado cediéndoles terreno. Incómodo, hizo una reverencia, contrario a su pareja que con confianza hizo la suya.

Se sentaron y siguieron conversando hasta que Loki tuvo que ir al baño y a su regreso se encontró con una escena sacada de contexto. Todos rugían mientras el único hijo de Laufey, Helblindi empinaba por su garganta tarros de alcohol acompañado de Thor que lo hacía con uno del mismo tamaño.

Sus amigos en lugar de detenerlo lo apoyaban. Parecían en verdad ebrios, hasta Hogun tenía una sonrisa boba. Caminó rumbo a ellos y antes de llegar, el gigante vomitó en medio del lugar. Carcajadas inundaron la escena, a pesar de ser unas pocas pues solo provenían de Thor y los demás aesir.

—Mil disculpas a los presentes. El Dios del Trueno se retira a sus aposentos.

Lo llevaba de la oreja y si no fuera porque el rubio era tan pesado lo iría arrastrando más que guiando. Aventó a Thor sobre las sabanas de su cama, furioso, pero este sólo atinó a burlarse del príncipe jötun por su incontinencia para soportar tragos.

—¿No dijiste que eras inmune al alcohol?

—¿Qué? No hice eso porque estuviera ebrio.

—¡¿Entonces qué maldito impulso primitivo te obligó a cometer tal insensatez?! —Estaba a punto de meterle un golpe cuando el aesir paró de reír y se puso serio.

—Él dijo que contigo podría cumplir su fetiche a falta de poder follarse a Skadi —Eso dejó frío al jötun y de pronto, sintió que un montón de manos habían manoseado su cuerpo—. Además hizo una apuesta que le convenía: le daría estatus de dioses a él y su familia si me vencía bebiendo un alcohol extremadamente fuerte para ustedes. Como yo gané, ahora él debe enseñarme combate jötun.

Supuso que no podría haber sido de otra forma y se juzgó tonto. Aquello había sido obviamente una treta del príncipe jötun para ganar algo fácil a través de provocar la ira legendaria del aesir.

—Ya veo, entonces realmente no me deseaba, sólo jugaba contigo.

—No, su mirada en serio te devoraba mientras decía eso —dijo con el ceño crispado y se puso de pie dejando relucir los siete centímetros que tenía más que él—. Es más, ¡casi todos en esa habitación te miraban con un pedazo de carne! ¡¿Qué demonios buscabas demostrar haciendo un numerito tan escandaloso con el otro atontado?!

—¿Disculpa? Debo detenerte ahí Thor, estás actuando como estúpido al sugerir algo insultante hacia mi persona —señaló, levantando el dedo índice en advertencia.

—¿Y qué más querías lograr con eso? Porque una danza así de sensual no se hace a mitad de una pista de baile, a no ser que busques coquetear con alguien.

—¿Es en serio Thor? Soy un enano, los enanos no somos deseables, ¡por supuesto que creí que sería ignorado!

—¡Entonces no eres impertinente, eres estúpido!

Tenía la boca tan apretada que dolía e igual miraba que la quijada del rubio estaba a punto de desencajarse. La vena de su frente estaba alzada y él, por su parte, no podía contener las ganas de golpearlo. Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo último que el rubio había querido decir y se quedó ido.

Este sólo soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer en su cama de espaldas. Oyeron ruidos al otro lado de la puerta de sus compañeros pero ninguno salió o habló hasta que las risas y conversaciones se apagaron.

El cuarto de Thor era el más grande y alejado de los demás por ser más importante en rango así que tampoco es como si los hubieran escuchado si lo hicieran.

—Me disculpo Loki, no tienes la culpa de ser hermoso y llamar la atención de esa manera. Los que te miran mal son a los que debería gritarles.

Tal vez el calor que subió a sus mejillas se notó porque el rubio le sonrió coqueto. Huir era la mejor opción en ese momento de incertidumbre para el que nunca había sido preparado.

Así que lo hizo.


	14. TRECE

### Trece

Al día siguiente el último rey llegó y como si le escupieran en la cara, un sirviente llegó a informarle que él no se reuniría con los jötuns pues primero debían ellos hablar en una Asamblea. Una vieja tradición, le informó Loki, que se daba desde que se firmara un acta donde Utgard reconocía a otras casas nobles como reinos.

No desaprovechó y contemplando la posibilidad de distraer al joven príncipe Helblindi de su asistencia, le recordó su promesa por cumplir. Como era cuestión de honor, este accedió y pronto estaban en un campo de batalla flanqueado por sus amigos y los guerreros jötun.

Se agachó ante el inminente golpe de costado que el otro le propinara pues ya había hecho cálculo del patrón de sus movimientos. Había dejado a Mjölnir en el suelo donde varios habían tratado de levantarlo y utilizó una espada de hielo.

Cantó victoria al rodar por el suelo y pasar por debajo de las piernas abiertas del otro para golpearlo en sus partes nobles, cuando de la nada un poco del hielo que había debajo de él se levantó, golpeando su cabeza y acercando demasiado esta a los genitales del gigante.

Escuchó risas y él estaba indignado, sin embargo no pudo declararlo trampa como gritaban sus amigos. Loki se lo había advertido y desde la esquina de la arena lo divisó, negando. Para los gigantes usar el hielo a su disposición no era más que defensa y aprovechar el terreno.

Debía hallar algún punto voluble. Repasó las instrucciones de Loki sobre los jötuns mientras Helblindi y él hacían un círculo midiéndose. Recordó entonces que al ser peculiares en cuanto a su reproducción, eran sensibles en su espalda baja más que en cualquier otra zona. También en el vientre, ya que un ataque allí más que noquearlos los doblaba asustados, por instinto.

Corrió y su oponente alzó su espada. Golpeó de pasada el brazo izquierdo del jötun antes de que él diera la vuelta y justo en el instante en que este levantaba otro montículo del suelo, Thor brincó, ensartando en la espalda baja su espada. Se dio impulso con ella para colgarse sobre este que ya caía arrodillado y hacer con su brazo un gancho a su cuello. Un movimiento y lo desnucaría.

Se bajó del jötun que había empezado a escupir sangre púrpura por la boca y pensó que si bien, la mayoría de los aesir no tenían su fuerza para ahorcarlos con un brazo podían usar de ancla el otro.

Las espadas de un pelotón entero le impedían el paso al rubio y casi quiso reírse: los presentes habían oído cuando Helblindi dijera que “se valía acuchillar y herir gravemente pero no matar”. Alguien había dicho que le fueran a avisar al rey cuando Loki intervino.

—No creo que sea necesario, permítanme. —A pesar de ser un enano, se abrió paso entre los gigantes que viendo lo altivo de su andar lo permitieron.

Helblindi ya estaba sobre su estómago, en una especie de camilla para ser transportado. La fisura era grande y Loki sin amedrentarse un poco sacó el instrumento incrustado en su carne, haciendo que manara más sangre. Los guardias por poco y lo sacan a rastras pero Thor no se los permitió, quería saber que se le había ocurrido a su hechicero.

Este posó las manos sobre la herida profunda y de estas se desprendió un aura esmeralda, característica de su seidr. Para el asombro de la mayoría y del propio Thor poco a poco los tejidos y la carne se fueron reparando. Estaba casi lista una cicatriz cuando dos jötuns altos y delgados, llegaron corriendo y vieron lo que sucedía.

Conmoción era la palabra correcta para describir el caos que se instaló en la sala. Helblindi se sentó y al igual que los curanderos buscó darle la vuelta al jötun enano. Thor quiso intervenir pero al final la camilla fue usada para Loki, al que esos curiosos jötuns se llevaron a la sala de curaciones.

—¡Esperen! Él viene conmigo —Alcanzó a gritar, pero lo ignoraron con desfachatez.

* * *

Preguntas llovieron cuando abrió los ojos y aquello curanderos que eran también una especie de sacerdotes lo cubrieron de atenciones. Volvía a estar con temperatura pero a la vez sudaba frío.

Había sido lo más estúpido que había hecho sabiendo que su _baba_ le advirtiera jamás tomar de su seidr para efectuar curaciones. Al menos esperaba que valiera la pena.

Gritos reverberaron por el pabellón y él pidió que cesaran. Su cabeza parecía que iba a explotar pero ellos dijeron que era el príncipe aesir que no paraba en sus intentos de entrar a pesar de las negativas. Aquello le hizo gracia y más cuando solicitó que lo vetaran de allí hasta el día siguiente.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes esa especie de magia niño? —preguntó el del velo blanco.

—Me llamo Loki y tengo casi 19 años —afirmó en un intento de aparentar bienestar—. Así que les agradecería me trataran con respeto y se presentaran.

—Mi nombre es Urd, soy el líder de la Congregación de los Hechiceros de su Majestad y este es Bragg, un nuevo integrante de la misma.

Conocía sobre esa gente. El culto de Utgard era la menos liberal de Jötunheim pues al ser estos descendientes directos de Ymir, sus rituales y festividades se le profesaban con mayor seriedad. Sabía que esa orden estaba compuesta por una especie de sacerdotes-curanderos del reino.

Mucha de la medicina que su _baba_ compraba provenía de lo que los novicios fabricaban en su Reclusión y por supuesto recordaba que eran vírgenes hasta el final de sus días. Si ese par estaba allí, era por ser los más capaces y poderosos del reino, por algo los había llamado para servir a la familia real en persona.

—Es un placer —contestó apretando con una mano su garganta. Respiró con dificultad—. Lo tengo desde mi infancia pero nunca tuve a alguien que me enseñara a usarlo.

—Ya veo.

—Incluso para usted maestro eso sería…

—Basta —calló a su pupilo. Contempló un momento a Loki y procedió—: en cuanto te recuperes me gustaría mucho que me hablaras más de ella.

El jötun enano sonrió y asintió volviendo la cabeza. De repente Loki se encontró a solas con el príncipe Helblindi, al cual no había notado durante el lapso que duró su conversación. Este sonrió y ocupó la silla a un lado de su cama, recién dejada por los sacerdotes.

—Agradezco lo que hiciste. Creí que tendría que guardar reposo durante algunas semanas y que no podría ayudar a mi padre en la guerra.

A Loki le pareció curioso que su nariz chata se moviera al hablar y que no tuviera ni un sólo cabello a la vista. Tal vez esa medicina que había tomado momentos antes le había hecho algo porque casi estaba seguro de que había dos Helblindi.

—Así que ya no eres virgen —comentó con una risita, al ver su pecho desnudo.

—¿Perdón? —Alzó una de las cejas negras que adornaban sus ojos escarlatas.

—Nada, estoy delirando creo. No se preocupe su alteza —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—No es nada —Su sonrisa parecía de lo más divertida—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué un jötun virtuoso como tú le sirve a alguien como Thor Odinson.

—Me dará algo que quiero. —Quería que la conversación parara pero no debía ser descortés. ¿Cómo debía a hacer para despacharlo amablemente? Su cerebro no carburaba. —Yo también puedo darte lo que quieres y quizá podríamos, ¿conocernos mejor?

Sí, definitivamente estaba alucinando. Estaba soñando que el jodido príncipe de Utgard le coqueteaba. Ya era hora de que aquello cesara y él se durmiera. Le hubiera parecido cómico cómo Thor se materializó allí mismo en ese instante, como llamado por su mente, pero ya no escuchó la discusión: sólo dejó que la oscuridad se lo llevara.


	15. CATORCE

### Catorce

Fue un triunfo rotundo lo que había hecho, no sólo el príncipe Helblindi le debía una sino que había logrado con éxito y sin forzarlo, infiltrarse en la Congregación de los Hechiceros de su Majestad. Además de que Thor había retrasado la reunión con los jötuns para esperar a que se recuperara.

Marchó seguro, escoltado por los guardias, a un lado de Thor mientras ambos se dirigían a la sala de reuniones de los reinos. Esta abarcaba el triple de la sala del trono de Skadi, quien se encontraba allí mismo en la silla que indicaba la dirección oeste de Jotunheim, dado que ahí era donde residía su reino.

Ellos, los cinco forasteros hincaron una rodilla al suelo para presentar sus respetos hasta que el rey Laufey indicó lo contrario. Se leyeron los títulos de cada uno y ellos esperaron de pie como dictaba la tradición.

—Estamos aquí para firmar un acuerdo de paz o en su defecto, una declaración de guerra —habló el anfitrión.

—Así es. Aunque si me lo permite rey Laufey, quisiera agregar que en sí, nosotros vinimos aquí para reparar la ofensa contra la reina Skadi por asesinar a su padre el antiguo rey Thiazi y no entiendo cómo ha resultado así.

Cada monarca se revolvió en su asiento y le dedicó una mueca de desprecio a Thor. Sabía que traducir aquello era impertinente pero no pudo evitarlo cuando el aesir insistió. Y claro que comprendía por qué.

Hacía casi 50 años los vanir habían declarado la guerra contra los aesir bajo un pretexto similar. Odín junto con la corte de los dioses, incluido Thor, habían traspasado a una cortesana vanir con sus lanzas.

Sin embargo, tras haberla quemado tres veces en la hoguera, ella no falleció. Aquello fue una bendición para los vanir, pues teniendo quien demandara una compensación por tal ofensa, habían requerido ser reconocidos iguales por los aesir.

—Debo recordarle que los vanir traicionaron el acuerdo previo que tenían con ustedes, para asesinar a Gullveig. Nosotros no hemos hecho más que pedir una compensación justa debido a la falta real cometida contra las reglas antiguas.

—Lo sé, pero eso no deja impune el hecho de que Iduun fuera secuestrada por Thiazi.

El comentario hizo que el rey Aeigr se levantara indignado, vociferando pestes contra Thor. Al ser él el morca vecino a Thiazi, era el que más había convivido con él y en sí, este había sido su amigo en los casi 45 que años que llevara gobernando.

Loki escuchó cómo los soberanos creían que aquello debía haber sido una treta de los aesir, ya que Thiazi era incapaz de cometer semejante locura. Una que se castigaba en Jotunheim con el arrebato de los títulos nobiliarios y la deshonra de su linaje.

Así se lo hizo saber al dios del trueno, quien desdeñó dicho argumento sin fundamentos que le daba carácter de mártir al difunto rey. También ambos cayeron en la cuenta de que en teoría, Skadi por ser vástago de un hombre cuyas acciones eran vergonzosas ya no debía ocupar el cargo que seguía ostentando.

Aquello le daba más peso a las palabras de Thor que acusaban a los jötun de complotar para que Asgard pareciera el malo de la historia, sin serlo.

El hechicero mantuvo su vista en Skadi, quien había usado la escarcha para amoldar el trono gigante a su estatura. Estaba impasible, contemplando sus uñas y resoplando a cada nueva injuria. Por eso era que no había tomado ventaja de los regalos del rubio: estaba en deuda con los demás reyes por seguir reconociéndolo como uno y tampoco era tonto.

Para seguir en el poder, debía complacer a quienes estaban en él.

—¡Basta! —Un retumbar se sucedió en olas por todo el recinto. Cada rey tomó asiento y entonces Laufey se alzó—. Llevamos más de dos horas en esto y no dejaré que este dialogo prosiga si no estamos de acuerdo en algo príncipe Thor.

El jötun enano casi no podía pasar saliva de lo rápido que traducía y los pocos intervalos que los hablantes le ofrecían para hacerlo. Por una fracción de segundo captó la mirada de Laufey en él y un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Un gigante medía tres metros en promedio pero él parecía tener más de cuatro.

—¿Y qué es ese algo? —Loki pronunció las palabras de Thor pero no fue al príncipe al que el gigante se dirigió.

—En que nosotros somos los agraviados y los aesir los agresores. —Estaba a punto de transmitir el mensaje cuando Laufey se dejó caer sobre su trono—. Seguiremos luego.

* * *

Compartió tiempo con Bragg al día siguiente, le parecía un tipo agradable y que pensaba dos veces las cosas antes de emitir un juicio. Urd siempre estaba ocupado pero eso le benefició en sobre manera ya que el joven le enseñó ciertas recetas que él no conocía contra la migraña y los espasmos.

Por su parte, Loki correspondió con una pócima que ayudaba contra las infecciones urinarias y fue así que rompieron el hielo. Dos días pasaron sin que viera a Thor puesto que este se había confinado a su habitación para hablar con Padre de Todo y a cambio, el hechicero había encontrado que Bragg sí era parlanchín sólo que debía agarrar confianza.

—Hay algo que me preocupa pero no sé si debería compartírselo al rey Skadi. —Aventuró Loki, quien ya le había contado al otro la historia de su _baba_ siendo prisionero y de su reciente relación de amistad con el rey de Rahndoffh. Dejó que el otro asintiera y siguió—: Escuché cómo el príncipe aesir les contaba a los otros que tenía un aliado en la ciudad de Utgard porque el primer día un mensaje había llegado a ellos. Casi me desechan creyendo que este hechicero poderoso serviría más que yo.

—¿Te dijeron su nombre? —interrogó Bragg sin despegar su atención de Loki. Sí que le gustaba el chisme a pesar de ser un sacerdote.

—No, por eso tampoco he hablado ya que sería información incompleta. —Se rascó la cabeza y se desordenó la trenza en forma de diadema que llevaba—. Sólo sé que para convencer al aesir, este jötun les dijo que preguntaran sobre la explosión de seidr que hubo hace poco en las calles de la ciudad.

—Así que es un traidor a su raza. —Las facciones de Braggi eran de alguien que acaba de presenciar cómo matan a su madre.

—¿Tú sabes de quién se trata? —Los puños del otro jötun se apretaron mientras enmudecía, pero Loki esperó para no parecer ansioso.

—No. El maestre Urd estaba eufórico pensando que tú eras esa persona, tanto él como el consorte real buscaron sin descanso al causante. —Loki se aseguró de dar una cara de decepción a la vez que él continuaba—. Ya sé, es una lástima que no lo sepamos, aunque ahora más que nunca es preciso averiguar su identidad. Si lo que dices es cierto estamos en peligro, he de decirle al maestre Urd.

—No hace falta. —Lo detuvo con tranquilidad—. Si yo no traduzco con exactitud lo que ellos me piden no podrán preguntar o saber sobre esta persona.

—¡Sí! Y si tenemos la suerte de que envíen cartas en nuestro idioma, tú tendrás que leerlas. ¡Eres brillante Loki!

”No tienes idea”, pensó.


	16. QUINCE

### Quince

Mandó a solicitar una audiencia con los reyes de Jötunheim, la cual aprobaron para dentro de cinco días. Entendía que había sido una bofetada a su dignidad el que los hiciera esperar para hablar con Padre de Todo en lugar de que este viniera directo allí, pero el que le respondieran con más retrasos lo irritaba.

Aunque bueno, también estaba feliz por alargar el plazo en aquel lugar. Llevaba varios minutos buscando a Loki por el ala oeste del palacio pero no daba con él. Decidió ir al norte para seguir allí, cuando se topó de frente y a mitad del pasillo con Helblindi, quien reía.

Su sorpresa fue grande al distinguir al hechicero como compañía de dicho príncipe. Iba a armar un escándalo pero contó hasta diez para calmarse y así poder acercarse con la apariencia de alguien regio hasta ellos, quienes ya lo miraban expectantes.

Helblindi no era su persona favorita en el mundo y mucho menos desde que lo había descubierto en medio del pabellón de curación a solas con el pequeño jötun semi-inconsciente. Creyó que sería un capricho nada más, aunque al parecer no era así. Él no miraba a Loki con aprecio como lo hacía Skadi sino con anhelo y eso le puso los pelos de punta.

—Buenas tardes, Loki, príncipe Helblindi. ¿Les molesta si los acompaño? —Quizá su tono no fue tan cordial como intentó porque el hechicero bajó la cabeza hacia su mano como buscando esconderse y el otro gruñó.

El gigante habló con un tono que parecía despectivo y que cambió a uno dulce cuando se dirigió a Loki, el cual cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho. Antes de que el hechicero pudiera articular palabra, el rubio intervino:

—¿Serías tan amable de decirle a Helblindi que aunque no sé qué dice, es mejor que vaya a meterse en sus asuntos, en lugar de molestar a _mi_ gente?

Dejó salir sonidos estrangulados que al aesir le parecieron gañidos, muy al contrario de la suavidad con la que el pequeño jötun pronunciaba las sílabas al contestarle lo que fuera que el otro le demandara hacer. Porque sí, para el rubio la forma en que se dirigía a él parecía más una demanda.

—Loki, deberías decirle al idiota este que le baje dos tonos a su…

—¡Ya basta! —explotó Loki y después sacudió su falda como si esta se hubiera llenado de polvo. Suspiró y se acomodó el cabello, a la vez que casi simultáneamente en dos idiomas, pronunció—: me retiro caballeros, iré a tomar una taza de algo caliente con Sif. Ella es mejor compañía ahora mismo.

Thor tuvo una pelea de miradas con Helblindi un rato más hasta que estaba seguro que Loki ya había llegado a su habitación y fue detrás del hechicero. La ventaja que tenía era que contrario al príncipe jötun, él podía entrar a los aposentos del menor con mayor confianza.

El pequeño jötun no mentía. Literal estaba tomando una taza de algo caliente con Sif sentada al otro lado de única mesa de la sala de estar. Ambos lo ignoraron, su amiga por solicitar un remedio para el dolor y el otro, pretendiendo que no estaba allí.

Fue una suerte que ni Volsstag ni Hogun estuvieran ahí, y lo fue aún más cuando Sif partió en busca de los ingredientes para su té que Loki había hecho el favor de anotarle en un papel para que ella sólo lo entregara.

No bien la guerrera se había ido, el hechicero se dispuso a cerrar la puerta de su habitación tras de sí pero Thor tomó el picaporte del otro lado. Así Loki tiraba de su manija para cerrar y el rubio de la suya para abrir.

—¡Deja la puerta Thor! ¡O te convertiré en una mosca!

—No si no me dejas hablar contigo.

—¡Lo que hiciste fue vergonzoso! ¡¿Qué buscabas conseguir con eso?!

—¡No lo sé! Bueno sí. ¡Sólo intento protegerte! ¿Ya olvidaste lo que te dije sobre él? ¿Lo que dijo aquella noche en el baile?

De pronto, toda la fuerza que el rubio estaba aplicando, sin exagerar para no lastimar al otro, le fue devuelta cuando el hechicero soltó su picaporte y él trastabilló. Ahora podía contemplar el aura de hostilidad contenida que el otro irradiaba. Tenía el cuerpo tan tenso que a Thor le provocó miedo un instante.

—¡No lo dices en serio! ¡Estaba recabando información¡ ¡Helblindi me contaba por qué su _dam_ nunca se recuperó de la pérdida de su hermano Býleistr! ¡¿Eres idiota o qué?!

A cada paso que el más pequeño dio hacia adelante, él retrocedía. Hasta que se topó con la pared, claro. Su cabello negro le caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda y el arco de trenzas que adornaba de oreja a oreja su cabeza, lo hacía ver como la cosa enojada más bonita que Thor había apreciado.

En un principio había creído que el hechicero lo había embrujado y esa era la razón por la que le daba malestar estomacal cada que estaba cerca de él. Intentaba no aparentarlo pero al estar al lado de él, tenía el mismo sentimiento que había experimentado cuando surcara los aires con Mjölnir por primera vez o cuando de joven venciera al fin a su oponente.

Tragó saliva y trató de concentrarse en lo que el otro le decía pero aquellas sensaciones lo embargaron tanto que la creciente necesidad de decir lo que pasaba por su mente le estaba ganando la partida. ¿En qué momento había pasado eso? ¿En verdad le gustaba un jötun?

No distinguió la fina línea que tanto él como Loki habían cruzado una y otra vez hasta convertirse en amigos y que a él le importara menos lo qué y más quién era. Lo había estado suprimiendo de su organismo, creyó que el pensamiento se iría como cada vez que hacía cuando desechaba algo que su mente no requería.

—¡Ni siquiera me estás escuchando!¿Sabes qué! ¡Vete a la mierda!

—¡No! No es eso —Lo tomó de la muñeca, envuelta en la guarda, y lo hizo regresar de modo que ambos acabaron invadiendo el espacio personal del otro. Thor le sobó el montículo que se le formó entre las cejas al a par que le acariciaba la palma de su mano con el pulgar—. Es sólo que bajo esta luz y con tus mejillas encendidas, me pareciste lo más precioso de los nueve mundos.

Los magníficos ojos escarlata se abrieron tan grandes como eran y el rubio nunca podría imaginar lo sordo que el corazón de Loki lo estaba dejando por su fuerte y encabritado retumbar. Sin embargo, sí percibió su nerviosismo en el temblar de sus manos y en su garganta al pasar saliva.

Aquello le dio esperanzas y lo hizo pensar que estaba a punto de estar un poco más cerca del Valhalla. ¿A quién quería engañar? No le gustaba Loki, había metido la pata hasta el fondo como él siempre solía hacerlo y su parte consciente ahora le gritaba lo evidente: estaba enamorado del hechicero.

Padre de Todo no lo aceptaría, estaba seguro de que lo desterraría y le daría su trono a su hermano Balder pero eso no importaba. No importaba si de esos labios delgados podía escuchar las palabras que aún no sabía, su corazón tanto necesitaba escuchar.

—¿Estás de broma? —soltó Loki, casi atragantándose con su saliva.

De pronto Thor estuvo tan inseguro como no lo había estado en su vida. Cierto era que él había sido el único que inconscientemente había estado dando avances abiertos sobre su enamoramiento pero los sonrojos del jötun, sus miradas y la comodidad que parecía tener a su lado lo habían hecho deducir que él también sentía algo.

—Yo…

”Demonios, no. No es el momento para que titubees. ¡Durante milenios has esperado sentir esto y no lo vas a tirar por la borda ahora que lo encontraste!” se amenazó a sí mismo.

—Ya madura, ¿sí? —le dijo Loki empujándolo lejos con la ayuda de su mano en el pecho del rubio—. No es gracioso burlarse de otros.

Sin compartir contacto visual con el rubio, este se dispuso a marchar de nueva cuenta a su habitación. Estaba resignado a no ser amado pero aquello era muy cruel, incluso para un guapo príncipe aesir que de seguro tenía miles de pretendientes esperando a sus pies.

—Hablo en serio. —Aquello hizo que Loki se parara en el marco de la puerta, cosa que le dio valor—. Jamás había querido permanecer al lado de alguien para siempre como lo quiero hacer contigo.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse reflejó a la perfección su vacío.

* * *

No había tenido el coraje para quedarse a solas con el príncipe aesir o si quiera de hablarle después de lo sucedido la noche pasada. Ni siquiera sabía si era porque no quería conversar sobre eso o porque su apariencia después de no dormir le pudiera parecer desagradable al rubio.

Saludó a Bragg de inmediato y se pusieron en marcha hacia la biblioteca de aquel lugar. Quería no pensar en lo sucedido así que se desbocó en leer lo que pudiera de los libros sobre seidr que encontrara en aquel lugar. Era más grande y tenía más volúmenes que la del palacio de Rahndoffh, así que se apresuró.

A mediodía los guardias cambiaron de su posición relajada a la de firmes y frente a él se encontró su majestad Skadi con un libro en mano. Estuvieron un par de horas leyendo hasta que Loki no alcanzó a entender una parte que le pareció crucial.

—Disculpe su majestad —En ese punto no podía pedirle a Bragg que le respondiera sus dudas pues este había partido rumbo a sus lecciones un rato atrás—.Hay algo que no entiendo.

—¿Sobre qué? —dijo, dejando su lectura a un lado sobre la mesa.

—Estoy familiarizado con los hechizos de vinculación pero aquí dice que esta no puede hacerse por medio de un objeto de forma total sino que sólo sirve como un conducto que mantiene unidos al beneficiario y al benefactor.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? —Alzó una ceja divertido.

—Los libros no mienten así que si este dice la verdad pero una magia así se mantiene durante muchos años, ¿afectaría esto al benefactor a la larga?

Skadi apretó el entrecejo y frunció la boca como si le hubieran dado algo amargo de comer. Analizó a Loki un instante y tras pensarlo un rato soltó aire. Se rascó la nuca y como peleándose con las palabras al fin dijo:

—Temo que sí. Se ha comprobado que algo así sería imposible sin matar a la larga a quien cede su magia a no ser que esta fuera tan potente como para sostener un vínculo de esa magnitud.

A partir de ahí no pudo enfocar con claridad la imagen del rey. Las paredes dieron vueltas a su alrededor y a pesar de apreciar los labios del otro jötun enano moviéndose, ningún sonido que este pronunciara llegó a sus oídos. Quiso correr para llegar a su _baba_ pero algo terrible cruzó por su mente antes.

—Si..., si el benefactor usa su seidr a niveles desproporcionados mientras sigue vinculado, eso mataría al otro más rápido, ¿no es así? —Intentó regular su respiración mientras su interlocutor asentía y él divisaba cómo su mundo se rompía en pedazos, ¿qué había hecho?—. Mi _baba_, ¿sus guardias lo rescataron? ¿Qué sabe de él?

—Nada, todavía no me han dado informes —gruñó—. Suéltame Loki, tranquilízate.

No se había percatado de que estaba tirando de la camisola del rey desde el otro lado de la pequeña mesa que los separaba y que los soldados lo estaban apartando de ahí.

Corrió. No supo qué más hacer, tenía que regresar de inmediato a su casa y averiguar qué había sido de su única familia. Los guardias lo perseguían por los pasillos y él no sabía por qué. Sólo entendía que debía llegar a donde su baba.

Thor lo atrapó entre sus brazos y él pataleó y forcejeó. Su cabello se enredó en los hombros del rubio y él tuvo que ceder a ser cargado hacia su habitación en donde los otros aesir lo miraban como la criatura que al principio habían creído que era.

Escuchó voces indignadas de afuera y aun así el príncipe no abrió, sino que le pidió a sus amigos que se retiraran a sus habitaciones o si podían, cuando cesara el ruido, fueran al exterior. Puso seguro a la habitación y camino con las palmas alzadas hacia él.

—¿Loki qué pasó? ¿Por qué corrías como desquiciado con los guardias persiguiéndote por todo el ala norte?

—Ya no puedo ayudarte, tengo que irme. Tengo que salvar a mi _baba_…

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo Thor mientras se dejaba caer a un lado de Loki, quien estaba hecho una bola en la cama y temblaba—. Tu _baba_ está a salvo, te dije que Fandral no le haría daño.

—No es eso, no lo entenderías —respondió enterrando más fuerte su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

—¡Pues explícamelo! Si está en mis manos intentaré hacer algo, sabes lo importante que es para mí que estés bien.

Aunque la piel del pequeño jötun se alborotó ante el recordatorio que esas palabras suponían, suspiró y aclaró su mente. No podría ayudar a nadie si lloriqueaba, él era mejor que eso y quizá Thor lo podría ayudar. Así que procedió a contarle su reciente descubrimiento, pese a que el rubio de todos modos no entendió nada.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo?

—Ya estás enterado de cuan enfermizo soy pero eso no es novedad. Desde que tengo uso de razón mi cuerpo, junto con el seidr que poseo han estado drenándome poco a poco. —La estupefacción en la cara del aesir casi le hubiera parecido hilarante de no ser por lo serio de la situación—. Mi _baba_ es un hechicero poderoso, a él le pertenece la magia curativa que viste hace unos días. Cuando era niño, me lastimé casi a muerte al caer por una grieta y él no dudó en vincularse a mí por medio de la pulsera que llevo en el tobillo.

Oh sí. El rubio ya había visto esa pulsera de un metal extraño. Creía que era un adorno para que Loki luciera más exótico y radiante de lo que ya era, pero nunca le había adjudicado alguna cuestión mágica. Una extraña fascinación por tocar el objeto que mantenía con vida a la persona que lo hacía vibrar de alegría, surgió en su interior.

—Entonces, si has estado absorbiendo su magia por medio de ese brazalete…

Lágrimas surgieron de los ojos del menor por fin. Traidoras, se escurrieron por sus mejillas como si una presa gigante se acabara de romper y arrasar con todo a su paso. Aquello caló en el rubio y con sus pulgares se apresuró a despejar el paisaje lo más que pudiera.

Abrasó a Loki y este se aferró a él como un chiquillo asustado. Se recordó entonces que no debía olvidar que aunque el jötun pareciera casi de su misma edad era apenas una flor que comenzaba a ver la luz del amanecer. Sobre todo, no debía olvidar no aprovecharse de tal situación como su parte egoísta le instó a hacer.

—¿Por qué no pedimos consejo a Skadi? O mejor aún, solicitaré un encuentro con el consorte real. Él nunca sale pero seguro que si lo pido apelando a la paz, él accederá. La cabeza del menor asintió y el rubio con parsimonia la acercó a sus labios para depositar un beso en su frente.


	17. DIECISÉIS

### Dieciséis

Farbauti había acordado que saldría de su encierro en un par de semanas, pues en ese momento le rendía culto a Ymir en el templo que estaba dentro de palacio. Skadi había dicho que mientras tanto era prudente que él ya no volviera a utilizar seidr y Loki no era tan tonto como para volver a insistir en volver a su casa.

Le tomaría más de seis meses regresar sin las veloces cabras de Thor. Skadi había confesado lo que él sabía de los vínculos: que eran peligrosos y por eso nunca su padre o sus maestros lo habían instado a hacerlo si no era en absoluto necesario. También agregó algo que Loki ya sabía: sólo quien lo ponía era capaz de quitarlo.

—Pero Farbauti es un jötun con un seidr formidable y ha dedicado los últimos años de su vida en soledad a estudiar magia, quizás él sepa cómo romperlo desde aquí. —Lo había tranquilizado Skadi poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Claro que ya no pudo pasar más tiempo con Bragg o Urd. Sin sus poderes no era alguien importante para ellos y ya no podían enseñarle más. Sin embargo, como ya había conseguido la información sobre ellos poco le importó ni a Thor, que estaba satisfecho con lo conseguido por él.

Ahí estaban de nuevo, en la sala de reuniones. Había sido un alivio que aquello tardara en llegar para que él pudiera despejar su mente y volver a estar en una posición objetiva para darle sus conclusiones al rubio más tarde.

—¿Han llegado a una nueva requisición? —dijo Thor, cruzándose de brazos y yendo directo al grano una vez terminaran de anunciarse los títulos de todos.

—Me temo que no, Dios del Trueno. —Casi escupió Laufey, apretando el reposabrazos de su trono—. Jötunheim sigue pidiendo a cambio del agravio cometido, un estatus de igualdad con Asgard.

El rubio resopló cansado. Parte de la razón para que se quedaran en juntas tantos días era para que contemplaran o bien que sólo Skadi era acreedora de una indemnización, o que midieran las demás posibilidades como petitorias.

—Entonces yo lamento también el rechazar su obstinada e irracional avaricia. —Pidió a Loki que sustituyera dicha oración por algo más y que prosiguiera—. Padre de Todo y yo estamos conscientes de su renuencia a contemplar otros beneficios pero créanlo o no, aun así yo pienso que el darles el tipo de cosas que mi padre propone es demasiado para lo acontecido.

Loki boqueó un par de veces sin estar seguro de si debía también censurar esas últimas palabras pero el aesir, negó. Aquello causo estragos en la sala y nuevos susurros a las orejas de los otros reyes. El gesto de Skadi era el más lúgubre de todos a pesar de su evidente contención.

—¿Han considerado lo que le podría costar a su mundo el ir a la guerra con un reino cuyos soldados han sido amaestrados desde la cuna y cuya organización militar va más allá de la suya? —Más explosiones de parte de los presentes eran lo que provocaba aquel discurso detonante. Loki se volvía loco por traducir lo que sus pares decían—. Además, deben tener en cuenta que no estaremos solos en el campo de batalla.

Esto hizo cambiar el rumbo de la sala, que se quedó en silencio. Si bien habían deducido que quizá los vanir, gracias a la nueva alianza con Asgard, irían al llamado de los aesir a sus filas, el oírlo de la boca del príncipe heredero les dio certeza en el asunto.

—¿En serio piensan presumir sobre eso? Le recordamos su alteza, que nosotros tenemos a los Trolls de las montañas.

Cuchillos parecían salir de las cuencas oculares de Laufey cuando el rey Aurboda, había dejado salir uno de los ases en la manga de los pueblos jötun. Tampoco era sorpresa para Thor que usaran a tan poderosos y altos aliados pero escucharlo confirmado ya le daba ventaja.

Los trolls eran gigantes pero de otro rubro: medían de 8 a 10 metros. Seres torpes que sólo se preocupaban por sus necesidades fisiológicas pero que al ser tan brutos respondían al llamado de la fuerza que para ellos representaba el seidr, por no tenerlo. Por eso en un principio el rubio temía por la explosión de poder habida en Utgard.

—Ya veo. —Iba a dar por zanjado el asunto hasta que a su mente llego el recuerdo de Loki con las mejillas empapadas. No podía permitirse ser impulsivo y mandarlo todo al traste, debía comprar más tiempo para ver a Farbauti—. Tal vez si escucharan lo que mi padre ofrece, podrían meditarlo. A pesar de lo mucho que amo la batalla, quiero apostar por la paz.

Así, Thor empezó a enumerar los nuevos privilegios que Odín creía complacerían a los gigantes: comercio abierto con Asgard y Vanaheim, políticas que protegían los precios contra la inflación sufrida por Jotunheim mientras vendieran en el reino dorado, la eliminación progresiva de los aranceles a las importaciones, facilidades para obtener la tecnología vigente en Asgard y por supuesto, lo antes ofrecido al rey Skadi.

Dos de los cinco reyes se opusieron con determinación a la propuesta dada, incluido Laufey. Pero las casas reales de Aslotdr, Tarkien y Rahndoffh intercedieron, pidiendo se llevara a debate la decisión. Aquello hizo pensar tanto a los aesir como a Loki que se daría otro lapso de receso, antes de que Laufey se parara cólerico.

—Lo discutiremos pero niño dorado, no entiendes que no nos das ni un poco de lo que desea cada habitante de Jotunheim. Estás tan ciego con la soberbia de los tuyos que lo que nos ofreces es nada comparado a la totalidad de la situación degradante que hemos recibido de tu gente.

Loki tenía atorado un nudo en su garganta. Entendía, él entendía mejor que ellos lo que era ser sobajado por cualquier diferencia, más aún al inicio de su viaje cuando Thor lo había tratado como un energúmeno.

Y sí, cuando a Thor se le dijo aquello cayó en la cuenta de eso.

—Si en verdad eres el dios del pueblo como te llaman, comprenderás lo que te digo. No creo que en tu mundo no exista la discriminación. —Tomó asiento en su lugar de nuevo con los demás miembros guardando silencio—. Ah, y vuelve a charlar con Odín. Recálcale que habrá guerra si no se le ocurre algo mejor.

Sabía que era una amenaza sin fundamentos o no habrían insistido en reconsiderar lo que el rubio les dijera hacía un rato. Pese a ello se prometió insistirle a su padre. Los ojos vacíos de Loki lo valían.

* * *

Parecía curioso cómo Volsstag ya no le tenía el recelo que Sif y Hogun le proyectaban. Ahora buscaba hacerle bromas o pedirle a ratos que pidiera más comida. Se dio cuenta, en las 24 horas que Thor tardó en su junta con Padre de Todo, que el hombre robusto con sus bromas alcohólicas se permitía meterlo en las pláticas que tenían los otros dos mientras bebían o comían.

Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que el otro tomó como confianza porque en un chance ya lo estaba abrazando y en medio de la madrugada le pedía que cantara.

Sif, tal vez encandilada con el vino, le dio rienda suelta a la locura de su amigo y también vociferó la petición. Hogun sonreía apenas pero sus ojos no mentían en su diversión.

Quizás Loki también se había dejado llevar al tomar demasiado o la idea de dejar de preocuparse un rato fue la que lo hizo pararse y ponerse a entonar una balada dulce. De niño le encantaba cantar mientras su _baba_ no estaba, aquello le daba valor para salir al pueblo y comprar lo que necesitaba.

O cuando oía ruidos, elegía una melodía más fuerte para hacer como si nada pudiera lastimarlo y es que así era por la barrera protectora que su _baba_ dejaba pero que a él no lo convencía del todo. Elevó su tono al evocar el recuerdo de su ser querido diciéndole que ya no podía ponerla y que él debía aprender a usar el poco seidr que poseía para resguardarse a sí mismo.

Dejó caer una nota en el momento justo en que terminaba la canción y al mismo tiempo notaba que Thor estaba apoyado en el margen de la puerta, observándolo. Los otros, excepto Hogun, ya estaban tirados sobre la mesa durmiendo mientras que este se iba a su habitación.

—Wow, eso ha sido… Wow. —No alcanzó la definición precisa, así que el rubio sólo alcanzó a ladear la cabeza y sonreírle.

Sonreírle de esa estúpida manera que lo hacía querer apuñalarlo por provocar temblores involuntarios en su cuerpo y la locura constante en su cabeza que le gritaba que el aesir era el espécimen más guapo del mundo. Él había sido un bálsamo para Loki en los últimos días y una piedra angular en la que apoyarse en los meses pasados.

Estaba inseguro sobre cómo había acabado descalzo pero las plantas de sus pies se deslizaron como si patinaran hasta llegar frente al rubio. ¿Iba a hacerlo? Esa parte impulsiva de su ser tomó las riendas de sus decisiones y gritó “¡oh por supuesto que sí!” antes de que se abalanzara sobre Thor y le concediera su primer beso.

No era muy experto en la materia pero con sólo posar sus labios en los del otro y balancearlos de arriba abajo le pareció que se iba morir. Las manos del rubio aferradas a sus caderas lo hicieron olvidar por un instante el peso de la pulsera colgando de su tobillo y convencieron a sus manos de ser más atrevidas al enterrarse en las hebras doradas.

El tipo de calidez que estaba experimentando en su pecho era como una vela que llevaba mucho tiempo en la oscuridad. Ahora Thor con su mano acogiendo su mejilla le sacudía las telarañas y la encendía con un seidr desconocido para Loki.

Se separaron sin previo aviso y el menor ya estaba deseando cerrar la distancia recién descubierta como algo molesto o mejor dicho, irritante. El cosquilleo dejado en sus labios era lacerante.

—Respira. —Indicó el rubio con voz baja, gutural. Aquello sólo hizo que su ser se estremecerse más fuerte—. Es necesario que lo hagas si quieres ir más allá.

—¿Más allá? —preguntó delirante.

—Abre un poco tu boca cariño.

Lo último le hizo querer enterrar su cara bajo tierra y nunca salir jamás, ojalá que su cara luciera bonita porque si no iba a suicidarse ahí mismo. Ojalá que Thor no notara tampoco lo delgada que era su nariz o lo raquítico de sus labios o…

—No pienses, eres lo único que podría competir con la luna en este instante.

Seguir las instrucciones del aesir fue una de las mejores decisiones de su vida aunque no dejaba de ser vergonzosa. Le costó al principio coger el ritmo en que su lengua debía moverse pero después se relajó y copió los círculos que Thor hacía con la suya.

Supo que eso era de otro nivel cuando se encontraba suspirando por aire y aun así no deseaba parar ese acompasado juego que se traían entre manos. Escuchó el _click_ del pestillo y su espalda pronto encontró una pared en que apoyarse.

Que cada musculo de Thor oprimiera su complexión lo hizo delirar. Parecía que había llegado a su hogar, que entre esos brazos era libre de hacer lo que quisiera sin que nada pudiera pasarle. Dio pequeños besos al aesir, buscando provocar de nuevo a la bestia que vivía en la cueva bucal. Quería que saliera a jugar de nuevo.

Thor le mostró un nuevo truco que le valió una queja por el dolor y un halago por lo exquisito del asunto. Aprendida la técnica, contraatacó dando mordiditas a los labios carnosos del contrario y liberando una de sus manos para agarrar la barbilla rasposa.

Loki tiraba del labio inferior del rubio, con lo que por un momento abrió los ojos para ver la reacción del otro y este con los parpados cerrados parecía un bobo sonriendo extasiado con su discípulo. Thor casi lo fue cargando hacia la cama y al fin cuando estaban de costado sobre ella, el aesir envolvió las caderas del jötun con su pierna.

”¿Está bien si dejo crecer este sentimiento? ¿Está bien si dependo de él a partir de ahora? Estoy tan cansado de asumir el peso de cada decisión…".

Fue entonces que abrió los ojos abruptamente aún con la lengua de Thor metida hasta su garganta. No habían aclarado términos o condiciones de ningún tipo en esa relación. Loki no sabía qué era lo que pretendía con eso Thor y él no era un revolcón de una noche ni merecía ser tratado como algo a desechar.

Dejar esa cavidad tan cálida y apetecible fue un suplicio para él. Un hilo de saliva los conectaba todavía y limpiarse el último vestigio de ese increíble encuentro lo hacía tener casi un ataque de ansiedad por repetirlo, pero debía serenarse.

Era loco sí, pero no era estúpido.

—Hablaremos mañana.

La nube en que lo tenía envuelto el alcohol sólo le permitió aclarar ese punto.


	18. DIECISIETE

### Diecisiete

Un malestar se instaló en su cabeza desde el primer esfuerzo que hizo por levantarse. Fue aumentando conforme el estrés que le siguió también lo hacía al contemplar a su lado a un aesir rubio con aspecto divino. Y es que si era sincero consigo mismo, Thor sí que daba una excelente primera impresión a lo que era su raza por las mañanas.

Este se removió en su lugar y abrió los ojos, alerta como el buen soldado que era. Loki casi se derrite ahí mismo al recibir del aesir una sonrisa completa, con un hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha y el brillo del sol en sus pupilas. Entendía lo peligroso que ese gesto resultaba para mentes poco astutas, como la que parecía tener en ese momento al devolverle dicha expresión.

O al menos hasta que su cerebro se encendió al fin y recordó lo último que dijera hacía unas horas antes de su inútil esfuerzo por llegar a su recamara. Al parecer su cuerpo había encontrado ya un buen refugio en aquel lugar caliente que era la anatomía de Thor.

—No soy un animal o una criatura. —Empezó y apartó las sábanas para sentarse sobre sus piernas—. Tampoco soy alguien con el que puedes entretenerte durante una misión y después botarlo. No soy un agujero en donde puedes meter tu pene cuando quieras, ni una cosa linda o exótica que puedes exhibir como trofeo, ¿entiendes?

—Claro que no lo eres —contestó Thor tomando la misma posición del pequeño jötun quien erguido de esa manera altiva, le parecía la perfecta representación de un monarca. El rubio creyó que seguiría pero este sólo callo, invitándolo a proseguir—. Estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que has dicho y créeme que no te veo como un pasatiempo. No te deshonraría de esa forma.

—¿Entonces qué pretendes con esto?

—A través de estos meses he llegado a sentir afecto por ti y un sentimiento extraño ha surgido en mí. Todavía no puedo llamarlo amor, sería inmaduro pero sí sé que estoy enamorado de ti a tal grado de ponerme celoso o a no querer más que permanecer a tu lado cuando te enfermas.

En segundos Loki entendió que el vacío ardiente que sentía en la boca de su estómago no se debía al alcohol ingerido la noche previa. Oír eso hizo que bajara la guardia, pero su instinto de preservación le planteó también todas las formas en que aquello podía resultar en catástrofe.

Claro que el hombre no iba a proponerle matrimonio por sólo meses de conocerse pero él quería una garantía. Una que sabía que no podía tener porque en ese tipo de cosas nada era seguro. Lo entendía, pero aun así su corazón estaba paralizado de miedo.

¿Y si salía mal? ¿Qué pasaba si no eran compatibles? ¿Valdría la pena soportar el dolor del futuro rechazo por experimentar aquello? Además estaba el asunto de su _baba_.

Sí, había planeado pedirle a Thor que lo llevara con él para viajar por el Bifröst y así conocer Asgard, pero ahora debía asegurarse del bienestar de su ser querido. Uno que estaría ahí aun si el rubio se iba.

—Loki —dijo Thor aproximándose a él y tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas—. Sé que esto es aterrador y nuevo. No voy a jactarme de lo que puedas o no sentir por mí pero sé lo que representa para alguien tan joven como tú esto —suspiró y se rascó la cabeza—. Para serte franco, en los años que llevo habitando este universo jamás me había relacionado con alguien sin percibir la atracción física al instante de conocerlo.

El hechicero soltó la mano de su agarre y pareció querer ponerse de pie incómodo. Thor tal vez no había elegido las palabras correctas y como resultado ahora estaba sudando como un cerdo a pesar de no haber ni un poco de calor en la habitación. Sus pulmones al parecer creían que podrían dejar de funcionar de no salir bien aquello.

—No me malentiendas por favor. —Se acercó a él a gatas hasta quedar en frente de nuevo—. En verdad pienso que eres tan perfecto y sublime hasta el punto de provocarme un subidón de energía con sólo verte sano y feliz. —Aquello lo hizo sonrojar, no estaba acostumbrado a decir palabras tan salidas de su corazón, antes sólo sonreía, coqueteaba y ya estaba. Y allí era donde radicaba la diferencia—. Lo que intento decir es que en un principio no me fijé en tus cualidades por mis prejuicios y lo hice hasta que tú con cada acción, destreza o cosa que decías me fuiste inspirando a ver tu belleza, no al revés. —Tragó saliva—. Si me aceptas, deseo poner todo mi esfuerzo en que funcione, creo que adoraría que funcione.

Había leído confesiones en un par de libros. Todas estaban llenas de metáforas y promesas de amor eterno con palabras galantes pero aquella era quizá la forma más sutil y a su vez, directa de provocar tormentas y huracanes en su interior. Quería correr una maratón y gritar al viento lo bien que le hacía escuchar esas palabras.

Dulces eran los frutos que se cosechaban con la sinceridad y no con falsos juramentos o frases vacías.

Por la frente de Thor rodaban perlas de sudor y sus manos no paraban de apretarse los muslos para reprimir el evidente tic que estos tenían por moverse. Vio que su garganta luchaba por tragar varias veces y lo apretado de su boca, cosa que le hizo pensar que se lastimaría.

—Yo también —balbuceó. ¿Qué se decía ante algo así?—. Me encantaría que así fuera.

* * *

Salieron a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Aunque ahora el jötun tuviera una postura rígida cuando caminaba a su lado, Thor aligeró el ambiente contándole un par de aventuras graciosas de su niñez.

Oscilaron entre visitar un mercado de maestros artesanos que les dijeron había al este de la ciudad o ir a un evento parecido a lo que el rubio conocía como un circo. Al final Loki tomó la decisión por ellos: no quería oler porquería de los animales que ya conocía en el bosque, aunque hubieran exóticos también.

Llegaron a su destino y allí encontraron lo que al rubio le parecieron auténticas piezas de arte, complaciendo con su deleite al jötun quien se decantó más por la cristalería. Había adornos con ese material que dejaron a Loki con la cabeza en las nubes y el aesir pagó por las tres entre las que el hechicero no se decidía.

El de cabellos negros metió en su bolsa de cuero el cisne alzando el vuelo, la familia de conejos alrededor de un lago y la corona de siete puntas. El último se lo llevaría a su baba, esperaba que le gustara.

Recorrieron un pabellón con cosas hechas a base de cuero en donde Thor pidió unos collares hechos con cintas y un minúsculo cuadro de cuero pintado. Ambos se enteraron que su animal favorito eran las serpientes y por eso eligieron este como la pequeña pintura que adornara los dijes.

—Diles que si hay manera de que escriban nuestros nombres en la parte de atrás —explicó el aesir lo que quería.

Loki no muy convencido y con las mejillas pintadas de purpura, requirió la petición que el artesano cumplió sonriente. Al parecer era de los pocos que no veía a Thor de forma arisca o con un claro afán de denigrarlo. Una vez pagado, el jötun estaba por colgarse el suyo cuando el rubio le paró en seco.

—Espera —dijo nervioso—. Preferiría llevar el tuyo y si me lo permites, que tú llevaras el mío.

El hechicero creyó que jamás podría sentirse más avergonzado que cuando el rubio tomó el que tenía “Loki” al reverso y lo deslizó por su cuello para después colocar el de “Thor” en el suyo, hasta que el aesir aprovechó la maniobra para depositar un beso en su nariz.

Lo demás se hizo borroso a partir de que Thor con discreción y suavidad enganchara su mano en la de él, dándole la oportunidad de rechazarlo. El jötun no estaba más que revuelto con todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentado pero lo permitió.

Supo más tarde en su cuarto que había comprado un cinturón con adornos de orquídeas y un cuenco de obsidiana cuando los acomodó en el nuevo bolso más grande que también había adquirido Thor para él.

Dio un largo suspiro al recordar su mano en la del otro y se echó en sobre la cama de espaldas con los brazos extendidos. Nadie jamás sabría lo estúpido que actuaba ante las memorias que evocaba cada que el aesir estaba cerca.

O tal vez no había disimulado tanto como pretendiera esa tarde por las miradas de juicio que le habían dirigido los amigos de Thor o los mercaderes, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Fingir estaba fuera de contexto cuando estaba con el rubio y se odiaba por eso.

Ojalá que el viaje a las afueras con las aguas termales fuera igual o mejor.

”¡Mierda!, ya estoy pensando como idiota otra vez” se regañó.


	19. DIECIOCHO

### Dieciocho

Besarse había subido de categoría en los días que se sucedieron a ese. Ir a aquel manantial había sido la cosa más sensual que Loki había hecho, mientras que para Thor aquello había sido un sueño.

Corrieron dentro del agua, salpicándose el uno al otro en un juego que acababan de crear. Thor lo atrapó y asumió que había ganado pero el hechicero le demostró que no era así: le mordió con suavidad el cuello logrando que lo soltara por la sorpresa para entonces él abalanzarse sobre el aesir. Habían acabado hundidos pero esa era la cuestión.

Al jötun le encantaba estar leyendo y que Thor llegara de sorpresa a mimarlo con más besos, a veces silenciosos y otros húmedos con la característica habilidad de hacerlo papilla allí mismo. Pronto Loki perdió el pudor y empezó ser él quien empezara los acercamientos al colgarse del otro como si no hubiera un mañana.

Pasó una semana y el rubio había hablado con su padre durante lapsos en los que le dijo al jötun, se peleaban por las condiciones nuevas que le iban a ofrecer a su gente. El rubio le pidió que lo entendiera, porque aunque entendía la igualdad que su mundo pedía, Asgard no podía quedar en condiciones desfavorables.

Loki buscó hacerlo y ahora le fue fácil. Tenía al príncipe dorado a sus pies y eso para él era suficiente. Ya no estaba solo, el mundo ya no se sentía como una piedra que cargaba en su espalda y aunque sí tuviera algunas de sus inseguridades a flor de piel, confiaba en que pronto estas cesarían.

De pronto se veía en el espejo y se encontraba atractivo, sabía que era estúpido concebirse así sólo después de que Thor aprobara dicha cualidad en él pero algo había cambiado. Ahora siempre llevaba camisas sin mangas, más que por lucirse, para que su piel tuviera más tacto con los fuertes brazos del aesir.

En una de tantos subidones de adrenalina y endorfinas por el enamoramiento, a ambos les importó un pimiento que Skadi estuviera sentado al frente leyendo y se pusieron a besarse con lengua de por medio. Con Thor sobando la espalda del jötun y pegándolo a él lo más que lo dejaba su silla.

A Loki no le gustó no tener un ángulo adecuado y sin más se subió al regazo del rubio y desde ahí restregó su cuerpo en conjunto al otro sin dejar de acariciar el cabello o las mejillas del aesir mientras este le hacía lo mismo con sus brazos y torso.

Maniobraron durante varios minutos así, abriendo sus ojos en intervalos sin dejar de besarse para provocarse de una manera que a los dos los prendía y los divertía a partes iguales. Hasta que oyeron el carraspeo de una garganta.

—Sé que están en algo íntimo, ¿pero les molestaría hacerlo en su habitación? Les recuerdo que soy un rey jötun joven y virgen, así que…

Thor cayó en la cuenta de que sus manos habían viajado hasta el trasero del jötun y ahí se habían quedado, sobando las burbujas de carne. Tampoco había notado su creciente excitación. Contrario a la de Loki que no se notaba mucho, la de él era cosa para apenarse.

—Me disculpo alteza, he de irme ahora. Necesito arreglar un problema. —Dio un último beso suave a Loki y con cuidado de ponerlo en la silla de al lado, se compuso lo que pudo para marcharse.

—Y vaya que es un problema enorme. —Sonrió Skadi con picardía.

—¡Oye! —soltó sin pensar el hechicero. Aquello lo había hecho tener ganas de arrancarle el cabello al otro—. Y te recuerdo que yo también soy virgen.

—Para serte franco ya no lo pareces, ese truco de dar sentones sobre la pelvis de otro no es muy recatado que digamos —dijo con intención el de cabellos platinados y con ello, provocó un sonrojo puro y duro en su interlocutor—, y gracias a Ymir que Thor pidió a los guardias esperar afuera porque eso de tenerlos yendo al baño durante un gran rato no serviría para su historial.

—Es que no puedo evitarlo…

—Eres más joven que yo e inexperto es lógico que quieras experimentar, está bien. Sólo…, ten cuidado. Thor es un príncipe, heredero de un reino muy importante, el más importante del universo para bien o para mal. Tiene obligaciones.

—Lo sé. De hecho aun no entiendo por qué se fijó en un enano jötun como yo. Bueno sí sé, pero es que hay muchísimas más opciones…

—¿Estás de broma cierto? —Preguntó levantando una ceja—. Para él eres del tamaño correcto y bueno, eres muy atractivo si me lo permites, es a mí a quien le extrañó que no estuvieras _enlazado_ todavía.

—¿Ahora tú estás bromeando? Soy un enano, nadie querría enlazarse conmigo así, al menos no un gigante.

—El que repitas eso me parece curioso desde que te conocí. No sé de dónde sacaste esa idea de que no eres deseable solo por tu estatura pero déjame preguntarte algo, ¿desde qué saliste de tu villa, alguien te ha denigrado o insultado por ello?

Recapituló, entonces, lo que le acababan de cuestionar y dio vueltas en cada recuerdo. Le dirigían miradas extrañas al punto de que él parecía ser el centro de atención pero jamás nadie le había faltado al respeto insultando su condición.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, no. —Dudó un poco al contestar y apretó el ceño para forzarse a analizar mejor—. Bueno, al menos no explícitamente pero me veían de una forma fija siempre.

—No te voy a engañar, hay algunos gigantes que sí desprecian las deformaciones cuando aparecen en algún familiar suyo, pero al no ser algo de ellos el resto tiende a ignorarlo o adorarlo porque es percibido como “símbolo de realeza”. —La cara de extrañeza que le dirigió el hechicero le hizo explicarse—: Gerd y yo somos de linaje real y ambos somos enanos. La razón de esto es porque se busca que las casas reales mantengan su sangre pura por lo que los de nuestra clase tienden a _enlazarse_ entre hermanos. Además algunos de los que tienen nuestra peculiaridad a menudo poseen un seidr muy poderoso como el mío.

Aquello dejó a Loki con un revoltijo en su cerebro. ¿Cómo era posible lo que decía Skadi? Pese a que le dio vueltas durante un lapso considerable, los problemas no se hicieron esperar y relegó esos juicios al apartado “checar después” ubicado en su cabeza.

Claro que los amigos del rubio habían opinado al respecto. Sif sólo atinaba a rodar los ojos y en una ocasión le había soltado a Thor, estando él presente, que ya estaba harta de que en cada misión recolectara un amante. Aquello había dolido como si le hubieran arrancado las uñas una por una.

Le había costado un día entero creerle al aesir que si bien era cierto que había tenido varios amantes a lo largo de los siglos, él había caído enredado con ellos por la atracción hacia su físico y no por esto junto con las cualidades de la persona o su ser, como con Loki.

Cuando el jötun abrió la puerta, el aesir estaba dormido frente a ella como un animal doméstico que esperaba paciente, contrario a lo que el hechicero había pensado sobre su exasperación y pronto abandono en su insistencia por él. Se agachó y abrasó al dios del trueno sin que este hiciera otra cosa más que recibirlo.

Escuchó con satisfacción las palabras vehementes que Thor le dirigió a la guerrera con el tópico de no meterse en sus asuntos y entender que el jötun no era una aventura.

Volsstag, quien lo había felicitado por su nuevo amante, también recibió una llamada de atención.

—Loki no es un pasatiempo —aclaró al final.

Estaba tan feliz que esa noche se coló en el cuarto del príncipe y durmió a su lado, acurrucados como una vez lo habían estado cuando él estuviera enfermo. No fue raro entonces que al final comenzaran a hacerlo a diario y la costumbre se arraigara en ellos.

* * *

El único ojo de su padre le hacía saber que aquello no le parecía del todo razonable pero que no era una mala idea. Estar ante una imagen en miniatura de su progenitor era mejor que tenerlo en persona o verlo a través de Heimdall. Estaba feliz de que al fin hubiera accedido a proyectar una ilusión por medio de su brazalete holográfico, lo cual consideraba muy “moderno” para su gusto.

—Padre es razonable: aunque afirmen que hacen esto por el pueblo y la discriminación que en verdad se sufre, no creo que se rehúsen.

—No, tienes razón en eso. —Asintió Odín, acariciando la cabeza del cuervo Munin posado en su lanza—. Lo que no me convence es el que cinco familias enteras se conviertan en dioses. Es demasiado, arriesgamos demasiado.

—Ellos no tendrán aliados y les pondré la condición de que sólo sean los miembros directos. Nada de tíos, sobrinos o hermanos —explicó cruzándose de brazos y manteniendo una actitud regia, propia de un rey—. Tal vez con el tiempo irán concibiendo y tendrán más gente divina entre ellos pero entonces seremos fuertes. Es mejor que sea cuando terminemos con las tensiones que hay entre los vanir y nosotros, ¿acaso Mimir no te ha aconsejado que así sea?

Era Mimir el que había puesto en marcha aquella travesía de Thor. Ahora su cabeza era lo único que quedaba para darles consejos, debido al nuevo intento de revuelta de los vanir, pero seguían siendo los de un sabio. Uno que era por bendición de Yggdrasil, omnipotente.

Según lo dicho por él era preciso descartar la guerra de los jötuns a toda costa y someter a los vanir sin la fuerza, de modo que ellos mismo eligieran entregarles su lealtad. Con eso estarían listos para el Ragnarok o cualquier otra vicisitud que el sabio avistara.

—Así es.

Padre de Todo escaneó a su vástago y heredero. Frigga había suplicado porque le levantara los castigos que retrasaban su regreso a Asgard. Verla sufrir le dolía, pero ya había sacrificado muchas veces el amor eterno que le profesaba a su esposa por mantener la mente fría y siempre daba resultados favorables. Como ahora.

—Veo con orgullo y alegría, hijo mío que has comprendido a no subestimar a tus enemigos, cualesquiera que sean sus circunstancias. —Su sucesor no le dio una sonrisa de suficiencia y eso lo glorificó más. Estaba listo—. Bien, teniendo en tus manos la solución que dará fin a esto, te despojó de tu penitencia y te devuelvo los dones que te restringí.

Dentro de su alma algo que se había desenchufado, volvió a estar conectado a él y por fin, sintió que estaba completo. Escuchó risas afuera y comprendió que el _allspeak_ había sido devuelto de igual manera a sus amigos.

—Padre —interrumpió Thor la desaparición del holograma de su progenitor—. Estoy consciente de que lo que le voy a pedir afectaría nuestra situación interna aún más pero necesito hacerlo…

—Quieres romper tu compromiso con Freyja —afirmó Odín.

Parpadeó un par de veces en su lugar, descolocado por el extraño poder de adivinar que tenía su padre hasta que recordó que había siempre alguien para presentarle lo que podría deparar el futuro.

—¿Las nornas te han visitado o ha sido Mimir?

—¿Acaso importa? —Odín observó el cuerpo de su vástago tensarse, intranquilo ante su respuesta. Era como le habían advertido que sería: Thor sin saberlo ya había comenzado a amar al jötun. Casi sintió pena por él—. En efecto, tu ruptura con la diosa vanir traería serias repercusiones. Además está el tema de la profecía.

—Una que no dice con claridad a quién se refiere.

El rey suspiró.

—De acuerdo —respondió. El dios del trueno estaba a punto de darle las gracias con fervor cuando el anciano alzó una mano pidiendo silencio—. Me gustaría que no te apegues más al jötun por el momento ya veremos lo que dice su porvenir cuando lo traigas a Asgard.

Enfrascado en su dicha, el rubio no percibió la tristeza en el semblante de su padre.


	20. DIECINUEVE

### Diecinueve

En cuanto Loki pisó la sala de estar, Thor se apresuró a darle la buena nueva sobre su ex-castigo. Este pareció sorprendido y a la vez aturdido. El rubio le explicó cómo habían ido las cosas y se encargó de tranquilizarlo con respecto a su posición allí que ahora era diferente pero superior.

Dos días más y podrían hablar con Farbauti para que el día después Thor terminara de cuajo con toda aquella negociación con los jötuns. No le dijo a su hechicero sobre el permiso autorizado por su padre para que estuviera a su lado, aunque aún no le había hablado de Loki en específico.

Aquello, aunque lo había puesto pensativo por lo extrañamente fácil que había resultado convencer a su progenitor sobre el tema, lo tenía en ascuas. Deseaba escupirle a cada ser de los nueve mundos que estaría con quien quería. Y es que no sólo deseaba que Loki fuera y viviera en Asgard con él, sino que ambos contrajeran nupcias.

Claro que debía ir poco a poco. Soltarle algo así, tan de repente al hechicero podría descolocarlo o peor, asustarlo. Thor era un dios nacido hacía milenios, por lo que la idea de establecerse y al fin formar su propia familia lo alentaba pero no sabía qué efecto tendría pedir lo mismo a alguien tan joven como Loki.

Desechó los pensamientos negativos que tenía y se enfrascó en restregarle en la cara a Helblindi que ahora el pequeño jötun era suyo. Cada que iban a dar un paseo a la ciudad, Thor se encargaba de caminar delante del príncipe jötun con su mano aprisionando la de su amado o bien, robarle un beso sin que este hiciera más que bajar la cabeza con pena.

Casi podía notar el humo saliendo de Helblindi mientras rechinaba los dientes detrás de ellos. Sabía que era infantil pero no podía evitarlo, que lo hubiera elegido a él lo hacía flotar en una nube que al rubio le parecía interminable.

Después de hablar con Skadi, sin embargo, había acabado aceptando algo que ella destacó sobre esos encuentros fogosos que tenían donde fuera y es que no quería denigrar a Loki tocándolo a la vista de otros. Siempre lo había hecho con sus amantes pero ahora estaba consciente de que para Loki no debía haber ese trato tan despectivo.

Las noches a la luz de las velas eran espectaculares. Habían llegado a ser más atrevidos el uno con el otro: se bañaban y después no se vestían sino que hacían un desfile sin música para que él otro contemplara la maravilla que tenía allí mismo.

Ese día al caer la penumbra no fue diferente, sólo que esta vez Thor pidió que Loki le cantara algo sexy mientras hacía su mágica entrada al cuarto que ahora, ambos compartían.

Y vaya que lo hizo, no conocía esa canción pero estaba seguro de que era digna de una taberna o un prostíbulo porque imaginar lo que la letra decía acompañado de ese movimiento de caderas y del compás que marcaban los hombros del jötun, hicieron burbujear su corazón y sí, su parte baja.

Thor se había acostumbrado ya a ver el pene delgado de Loki colgando de la maravilla que tenía bajo este. Al principio había sido, no nuevo porque ya sabía de la dualidad sexual de los jötuns, pero sí extraño.

Dos veces, el rubio se había quedado explorando aquellos labios azules que se cerraban tímidos ante su toque suave y provocador, como en ese momento. Suspiró de nuevo sobre ellos provocando arcadas en Loki mientras su pulgar hacía círculos sobre el montículo que había sobre ellos, coronándolos.

Las piernas del hechicero se expandieron para dejarle lugar al aesir en lo que ambos entendían sería una conquista disimulada a las partes íntimas del jötun. El botón era tan sensible como cualquier otro al que Thor estuviera acostumbrado así que lo mimó un rato con su lengua. Probó y jugó en intervalos con los pliegues carnosos de más abajo y claro que procuró por el pene que ya soltaba líquido pre-seminal más arriba.

No hacía falta que el hechicero hiciera lo mismo con él porque el simple hecho de repartirle caricias a su melena o soltar los jadeos de éxtasis más liricos que había escuchado lo encendían hasta niveles titánicos. Había días en que no necesitaba ir al baño para ocuparse de sí mismo, sólo se venía al contemplar el líquido transparente que el otro soltaba en su orgasmo.

Hoy, el aesir se sentía rudo así que antes de que comenzaran habían requerido permiso para portarse a sus anchas y al concedérselo, él iba a aprovechar.

Mordió los muslos internos del otro hasta que la piel estuvo sensible y a propósito pasó su barba por ahí.

Dio un par de nalgadas justo antes de colocar ambas piernas de Loki sobre sus hombros y cargarlo hacia arriba. Ahora el jötun estaba en un ángulo semi recto en dirección vertical, cosa que lo hizo parecer aún más perfecto con los cabellos negros húmedos esparcidos sobre las almohadas.

Ambas manos del hechicero se engancharon a las sábanas y tomó impulso del colchón para ayudar a Thor a comer la nutritiva merienda que Loki le había servido entre sus piernas. Contrario a lo esperado, la lucha por impulsarse hacia arriba fue mermada por el propio príncipe que anhelaba el control para él solo.

—Me vengo, Thor, me ven…

Su cuerpo languideció como peso muerto tras el subidón de energía usado y el tambaleo de toda su anatomía. Thor le dejó en su lugar para ir a buscar alivio al otro lado de la puerta que conectaba al baño: ver a aquel dios jötun recostado con las piernas abiertas y chorreantes le provocaba espasmos incontenibles.

—Espera —susurró Loki.

—Debo irme o si no, cometeré una locura —amenazó con voz ronca el rubio.

—Entonces hazlo. —Eso lo detuvo a medio camino e hizo que se volviera—. Quiero que lo hagas. Ahora.

Encontrar al hechicero siempre serio y engreído apoyado en sus brazos con una sonrisa suelta, resultado del éxtasis y el cabello enmarañado después de tanto tambaleo inspiró los más impuros sentimientos en Thor e hizo que preguntar lo siguiente fuera una locura:

—¿Estás seguro?

Brincar sobre Loki era buena descripción para explicar lo que hizo una vez este diera su aprobación. Lo besó, sabía que ya no necesitaba más juego previo pero Thor quería seguir tocándolo.

Enganchó las manos del jötun en sus hombros y empezó a molestar a sus pezones. No tuvo problema con hacerlos salir pero sí que le costó complacerlos. Cada uno reclamaba su atención y si bien podía lamer o chupar uno y palpar el otro, Loki lo cambiaba sus atenciones en intervalos.

Resultó que el hechicero era muy demandante. Sus piernas largas y delgadas se escurrieron hasta atrapar a Thor con ellas y pegar su miembro hinchado con su pelvis. Estaba bien, así acariciaría al pene del jötun con el propio pero este lo que buscaba era satisfacer no sólo a este sino a su vagina al removerse contra el rubio.

Thor ascendió de su pecho al cuello de Loki y su boca se entretuvo allí divertido al provocarle cosquillas con escalofríos al jötun. Succionó largo rato, esperando dejar una marca allí para que el portador de la misma al verla recordara ese momento y la persona con la que lo había pasado.

Mientras tanto sus dedos surcaron las marcas ancestrales que hacían de su amante único e intentó casi no pegar sus dígitos a la piel para que la sensación fuera tenue y así lograr su cometido: el jötun gimió ante los escalofríos placenteros que le hicieron arquear su cuerpo por oleadas potentes y constantes.

En respuesta, Loki buscó sus labios y apuró al rubio para que flagelara su lengua una vez más con su forma de enganchar y sobajar a la suya. Maniobras nuevas le fueron enseñadas y el jötun no dudó en copiarlas mientras una de sus manos dejaba los cabellos del rubio y se adentraba entre sus cuerpos para acariciar sus penes palpitantes.

Contoneando sus caderas, Thor respondió a la caricia. Estaba feliz de que el otro participara aún con la cara enrojecida de vergüenza y se las apañó para propinarle unos cuantos besos dulces a los párpados cerrados de su amante.

Una vez hecha la retirada, fue el turno del aesir descender para encontrar algo que lo hizo hincharse de orgullo: sus pelos púbicos y parte de los muslos estaban llenos de la humedad desbordante no sólo de ambas erecciones sino de la evidente excitación de la vagina que moraba escaleras abajo, escondida y expectante.

Thor paró sus embestidas al aire para descender rumbo al cálido lugar que aguardaba por él. Deslizó entre ambos pliegues hinchados y palpitantes su pene, frotando hasta provocar ardor con frustración en ambos. Aquello había sido a propósito ya que ahora el miembro de Thor también estaba cubierto del lubricante natural que la vagina de Loki babeaba.

Pequeñas mordidas en sus labios le advirtieron que el jötun estaba ya cansado de juegos y Thor entendió que era hora. Le dio un pequeño toque al botón inflado por sobre los pliegues de Loki y este abrió las puertas a su pene un poco más de lo que ya lo estaban.

El perpetrador atacó, hambriento por llegar a la meta. Fue cuidadoso y procuró distraer al jötun, tragándose sus gritos y dibujando un ocho constante en su clítoris magullado. Ya había llegado a lugares así de apretados en su vida pero nunca había experimentado la sensación de calidez y totalidad que lo embargó al arrastrarse por ese túnel estrecho y suave.

Topar con el fondo de su hogar lo hizo querer quedarse quieto pero el clamor de su cuerpo por destruir aquellas paredes y minar el túnel húmedo lo hicieron balancearse como un desquiciado una vez Loki se acostumbró a su intromisión.

El aesir era fuerte y potente, un dios de la fertilidad. Algo que se le aviso al jötun pero que no contempló en todo su significado hasta que estaba siendo golpeado con la furia de una tormenta.

Estaba acorralado pero oh, como le gustaba estarlo. Abrió más las piernas invitando al dios del trueno a invadir más sus entrañas y a seguir despedazándolas con cada empuje dado a su centro de placer.

Su clítoris estaba impresionado y no le importaba ser vejado de esa manera. El pene que lo invadía era tan grande que pasaba trayéndolo con cada nuevo choque suyo y de paso lo provocaba con las diferentes formas que tenía de penetrar su joven vagina.

Los movimientos circulares le hacían jalar del pelo de Thor con más fuerza al exigirle mayor rapidez y no sólo profundidad, mientras que los firmes y emitidos en línea recta lo hacían delirar tanto que sólo alcanzaba a arrastrarse bajo él y rezar a Ymir porque no se detuviera.

Iba a venirse pero no sin experimentar el nuevo ritmo que el rubio acababa de imponer, ese que hacía que la fricción fuera casi opresiva con cada ir y venir del gordo y largo pene que se alojaba en su interior. Era tan veloz la cabalgata que temió por un momento que la cama se rompiera.

Estaba a punto de morir, lo sentía, su corazón no iba a aguantar. Sus uñas negras se enterraron en su espalda baja y para apresurar su próximo homicidio, se engancharon en las nalgas del rubio, acompasándose con ello a las brutales embestidas.

Loki estaba sollozando, no pudo evitarlo en cuanto sus labios fueron soltados. Aquello se parecía más a un berrido que no había podido contener en cuanto Thor se había replegado para tomar sus caderas y ya sin distracciones, había seguido con el sólido vaivén dentro de su útero.

Quería terminar, ya no podía más. Su vagina y clítoris estaban en carne viva, palpitando duro y esperando por explotar. Aquel sentimiento de fatalidad se sembró en lo más recóndito de su matriz y entonces experimentó los espasmos.

Unos casi tan dolorosos como placenteros que lo fulminaron poco a poco hasta acabar sin un halito de vida, unos que martillaron su centro mismo hasta desgarrarlo y convertirlo en partes roídas esperando volver a ser cosidas.

O así se sentía.

Creyó que eso era lo mejor, que ya nada podría mancillar su cuerpo como lo había sido hasta que sintió un disparo, dos, tres, cuatro chorros de un líquido espeso que su interior amó recibir. Estaba encantado, un subidón de endorfinas lo hizo tomar al cansado Thor recostado sobre su cuerpo y arrastrarlo hasta su boca para besarlo con devoción.

No sabía cuánto había anhelado estar tan lleno hasta que ahora lo estaba. Sabía que era semen lo que se escurría entre sus muslos y empapaba sus colchas. Entendía lo que significaba y no podía sino cantar de alegría.

Adoración apareció en los orbes azules de Thor quien se rio con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y lo besó acaloradamente. Él quería seguir pero el jötun no podía más. Así que el rubio comprendió y sólo se quedó velando el sueño de su amante quien se relajó aún con él entre sus piernas.

No hubo una canción de cuna más amable que la que el corazón de Loki cantó para él esa noche, al dormir sobre su pecho.


	21. VEINTE

### Veinte

Despertar no fue la dicha que ambos imaginaron.

Loki estaba caliente y no en el buen sentido. Durante las primeras horas de la mañana la fiebre había invadido su cuerpo recién desvirgado para consumirlo de la manera habitual que tenía de hacerlo. Thor estaba nervioso, pero ahora que podía comunicarse con Urd este le dijo que con ciertos medicamentos tal síntoma cesaría.

Estuvo al lado de su amado en las horas más críticas y a cambio recibió la sonrisa más dulce y somnolienta que jamás había imaginado tendría la alegría de encontrar. Quería estar con él para siempre, se lo llevaría y en Asgard hallarían la cura de lo que lo aquejaba.

Aquello hizo que interrogara más a los jötuns en busca de respuesta que no tenían al parecer. El padecimiento de Loki era extraño, jamás visto en el mundo helado hasta ahora y no comprendían todavía cómo el aura mágica del jötun se sentía tan potente a la vez que su seidr no estaba del todo presente.

El hechicero aun estando débil, seguía feliz por lo acontecido hacía dos noches. Sabía que nunca sería capaz de vivir tanto como para tener una familia una vez rompiera el vínculo que le daba fuerzas para controlar su magia, pero el saberse abrigado por un cuerpo y amado por otro ser había sido lo más caótico como maravilloso que había experimentado.

Por su condición de debilidad estaba seguro que no sería capaz de concebir en ninguna circunstancia pero el percibir el semen caliente y resbaladizo lo habían hecho soñar que acababa de ser fecundado. Le daba fe en que todo era posible, en que él podría cumplir cada anhelo que hubiera tenido cuando crecía en la soledad de aquella casa rústica.

—Alma mía. —Lo despertó Thor poniendo un beso suave sobre sus labios. Aquellas palabras de cariño eran habituales entre los jötuns _enlazados_, por lo que lo hicieron sonreír como bobo—. Iré a ver hoy a Farbauti. Quizás ella tenga una solución para ayudar a tu _baba_ y a ti.

Loki sabía que no había salvación para él y tampoco la habría para su baba si no se rompía el vínculo entre ambos pero no se lo dijo cuando este le explicó que Sif se quedaría afuera para cuidarlo mientras no estaba.

Ese presentimiento de calamidad inminente era lo que lo había impulsado a darle a Thor su virginidad. No tenía nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar haciéndolo. Ya no quería tener miedo al rechazo futuro, porque ni siquiera sabía con certeza si habría uno para él. Así que besó más al aesir antes de que este se marchara.

Iba a decirle que lo amaba pero quizás era demasiado pronto y el aesir lo tomaría como los delirios de un jovenzuelo inexperto, así que no lo hizo.

El reloj avanzó unas horas y él, ya mejor, comió un poco de sopa que le habían dejado a la mano. Tomó su medicina puntual para recuperarse con prontitud y así tener su segunda ronda de sexo, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Loki, el príncipe Helblindi ha venido a visitarte —dijo Sif en la sala de estar.

Eso sí que era nuevo y no pondría a Thor muy contento pero, ¿quién era él para rechazar a alguien cortés que se preocupaba por él, al grado de romper varias reglas de protocolo? Se lo explicaría al rubio más tarde.

El gigante entró a la habitación un poco encorvado ya que las dimensiones de las estancias estaban hechas para alojar aesir. El jötun enano le indicó que tomara asiento en una silla de su tamaño que usaban para poner la ropa sucia y así facilitarle a la servidumbre de lavandería que la recogiera.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver cómo el cuerpo del príncipe se deformaba hasta recomponerse en un nuevo ente, uno que conocía pero que pensaba tardaría meses en volver a verlo. Su _baba_, de pelo largo y canoso, estaba en su tamaño aesir frente a él.

—Cariño, es un alivio que estés bien. —Se acercó a la cama y envolvió parte del torso y la cabeza de Loki en sus brazos—. Temí que ya estuvieras en un punto de no retorno. Tu seidr cada vez en más difícil de contener por mí mismo debo poner otro sello mágico sobre él para aparcarla o te consumirá.

—Baba, estaba tan preocupado por ti —confesó, separándose del anciano y tomando sus manos en las suyas—. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que el vínculo no estaba atado al brazalete sino a ti?

—Siempre fuiste un niño lleno de miedos no quería darte otro sin saber que corríamos un grave peligro. —Caminó alrededor del recinto, juntando la ropa de Loki en el morral de cuero que un día él le hubiera obsequiado en su aniversario—. Debemos irnos, los ingredientes que necesito para este conjuro son difíciles de encontrar y debemos de movernos por varios mundos antes de completarlos.

Calló sin saber qué decir. No quería ser ingrato con quien lo había procurado toda su vida sin pedir nada a cambio pero ya no deseaba prolongar su vida si tenía que pasar gran parte de esta alejado del aesir rubio que ahora era el dueño de sus pensamientos.

Jamás había contemplado la oportunidad de irse sin Thor, incluso habían estado hablando sobre ir por su _baba_ ahora que sus cabras habían recuperado su poder de volar y de ahí, partir con ella a Asgard donde el rubio había prometido protegerlos a ambos o bien, romper el vínculo y dejar a su _baba_ a salvo en su casa mientras ellos recorrían los nueve mundos juntos.

Una vez había acabado de encontrar cada prenda perteneciente al jötun y anunciado que era mejor le dijera a la guerrera aesir que irían al pabellón de los sanadores, mientras él ocultaba con un hechizo de invisibilidad la maleta, Loki tomó valor.

—Espera _baba_. —Estaba de pie con su típica falda larga y se puso una camisa holgada para que el anciano no supiera de su reciente despertar sexual—. Yo, conocí a alguien, aquí. Creo que estoy enamorado, bueno no, estoy seguro y él también quiere estar conmigo. —Sonrió feliz al recordarlo y no se amilanó por la mirada seria que el otro le devolvía mientras hablaba—. Es alguien dulce y tierno que me quiere por quien soy. Nuestro plan era romper mi vínculo contigo para que así tú no corrieras ningún peligro e irnos en un viaje por todo Yggdrasil. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte y nunca dudes de que eres una de las personas más importantes para mí pero esto es algo que anhelo hacer antes de…

—Antes de que mueras. —Las palabras salieron tan duras y los brazos en jarras de su baba no hicieron más que recordarle a cuando era un niño y ponía en riesgo su salud por tonterías—. Creo saber quién es de quien me hablas y hasta dónde han llegado. Estas prendas son más grandes para alguien como tú pero no lo suficiente para ser las de un gigante.

Loki tragó saliva. Había olvidado la mala impresión y el mal comienzo que Thor había tenido con ellos. El pequeño jötun se dio cuenta de lo descortés que había sido por no preguntar por sus muñecas rotas pero como ya se veían en perfecto estado no quiso interrumpir por algo obvio.

—Ay Loki, de entre todas las personas tenías que fijarte en ese ser. ¿No recuerdas todas las historias despiadadas de él que te contaba de niño? ¿No es él la espada de Asgard que se encarga de someter por medio de su fuerza a los otros pueblos o el que viene a Jotunheim sólo por gloria y honor?

—Sí, yo también pensaba eso pero no lo conoces. Es leal, dulce, amable, galante, honesto…

Una carcajada salió de la garganta del anciano, a todo pulmón y llenó los aposentos del príncipe aesir. Loki no comprendía qué era gracioso y le molestaba que fuera su _baba_ quien se burlara de él pero lo olvidó cuando Sif tocó preguntando si había un problema. Claro que no lo había o eso pensó él y la despachó.

—Creo que tú tampoco lo conoces cariño o dime, ¿acaso ahora eres partidario de las relaciones poligamias? —interrogó con la ceja alzada.

—Sí, sé que ha tenido una juventud alocada y muchos amantes pero él dice que conmigo es diferente.

—Y aunque eso fuera cierto, que no lo es —afirmó su _baba_ volteando los ojos y sacándolo de quicio—. También está el claro hecho de que no siente nada por ti o si no ya te hubiera dicho que está comprometido con la diosa del amor y la belleza, Freyja.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de respirar porque sus pulmones colapsaron en un segundo. A su corazón de repente se le ocurrió que ya no necesitaba bombear sangre porque de todos modos su vida se medía en meses y la razón que tenía para morir con orgullo se había ido.

Pero no, no podía ser cierto. Él se lo habría dicho, habría confesado algo así si en serio fuera verdad. Además tampoco comprendía cómo era que su _baba_ tenía ese tipo de información sobre Thor.

—Cariño, antes de que te encontrara era solicitado en varias cortes. En especial la de Alfheim, ahí se hablaba del compromiso de Thor con una diosa vanir, un compromiso con el que cesarían las hostilidades que tenían ambos bandos. Fue después de la guerra y por designio del tratado de paz firmado entre Vanaheim y Asgard que el príncipe heredero desposara a la diosa más bella del universo —explicó cuando Loki lo había cuestionado.

El golpe fue más duro la segunda vez. Fue como si le hubieran sacado el aire a la fuerza, raspando su tráquea y provocando que la bilis aflorara hacia su boca. Quería vomitar o gritar de lo horrorizado que estaba con esas palabras. No, por la mentira, sino por las falsas promesas que había creído ciertas.

”Es que no puede ser así; _baba_ miente, está mintiendo”, pensó negándose a llorar todavía.

—Es triste saber que no me crees. Pero lo comprendo, como dicen en Midgard: el amor es ciego —dijo acariciando la mejilla izquierda de Loki—. Te diré cómo saberlo, ¿sí? El pequeño jötun abrió la puerta y Sif, que estaba sentada jugando con un par de dagas, volteó veloz en su dirección. Se puso de pie y Loki salió con calma seguido de Helblindi, aunque el primero se veía todavía seguía muy débil.

—¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó la guerrera, extrañada por la mirada arrepentida que Helblindi le daba.

—Sif, no somos amigos, pero apelo a tu condición de guerrera honorable y te pido me digas si es cierto que Thor está comprometido en matrimonio con la diosa Freyja.

La mujer bajó la mirada y se vio los pies un instante. Suspiró y se rascó la cabeza, insegura de qué debía decir. Entonces comprendió y le lanzó cuchillos con los ojos al idiota de Helblindi, a quien de seguro se le había salido tal información o peor, lo había hecho a propósito para ganarse el favor de Loki.

—Es verdad. —Otra puñalada más se alojó en su cuerpo, esta vez a la altura de su corazón y Sif lo percibió—. Pero créeme Loki, estoy segura de que alguna razón de peso ha de haber tenido para no contártelo.

—No pasa nada —dijo con voz queda, una que le costó encontrar—. Iré al pabellón médico a ver a Urd.

—Puedo llamarle.

—No, yo lo escoltaré hasta allá —comentó con aire petulante el príncipe jötun.

Claro que Sif no se pudo oponer a una decisión de alguien con un rango y autoridad superior a la de ella y contempló cómo Loki se iba por el pasillo, cabizbajo. Ojalá que Thor llegara pronto, ya tenía mucho rato en esa reunión con Farbauti.

Con paso lento, Loki sólo se dejó guiar por su _baba_ que casi iba cargando con todo su peso, pero es que él no podía con la debilidad y ahora la falta de ganas que tenía de seguir respirando. Aquello era horrible, no estaba herido de gravedad pero sentía que así era y su cuerpo pedía a gritos un bálsamo para aliviar el dolor.

—Debemos pasar a los guardias y de ahí caminar a un callejón alejado un poco del palacio.

No preguntó por qué no se transportaban directamente. Tampoco le importó en ese momento.


	22. VEINTIUNO

### Veintiuno

Había un ave extraña parada en la rama de unos árboles secos. El invierno había sido duro para las plantas pero los animales acostumbrados a lo extremo del clima, se habían adaptado. Como el pájaro tan lleno de plumas blancas tan densas que no se alcanzaban a divisar sus ojos entre ellas.

—¿Disfrutando del paisaje?

—En efecto —respondió el rubio poniéndose de pie en señal de respeto ante el consorte real—. Su tierra cada vez me parece más maravillosa con cada nuevo aspecto que hallo en ella.

—Adelante, tome asiento. —Señaló la banca usada por el aesir hacia algunos momentos—. Ah sí, mi hijo me ha contado que ha encontrado a alguien que de seguro lo hace contemplar todo de otra forma.

—Así es —rio el aesir, encantado por la forma en que de seguro el rey disminuía las palabras del príncipe. Tras un instante se tornó serio— Es por él que estoy aquí.

Explicó con detalle todos los por menores que aquejaban a su hechicero y habló sobre el vínculo que especulaban le estaba robando la vida al anciano que Loki más quería en el mundo. Preguntó por una forma de salvar al pequeño jötun sin minar la salud del otro y Farbauti apreció la desesperación en el semblante del aesir por lograrlo.

—Jamás había escuchado de un vínculo que tardara tantos años y menos con un objeto de por medio. Además está el hecho de que Loki es joven, algo que me desconcierta en esta ecuación. —El soberano se puso de pie y analizó las perspectivas— ¿Cuántos años dices que tiene?

—Casi diecinueve.

—¿Y es un enano? —Thor asintió en respuesta—. Me dijeron que es muy poderoso, que incluso tiene el arte de la sanación.

—En realidad, ese poder le pertenece a su _baba_. Él sólo la pide prestada.

—Urd no me dijo eso. —El príncipe explicó que Loki nunca se lo contó al maestre—. Es que lo que me dices no suena como un vínculo. Verás, en esos casos normalmente el beneficiario obtiene respaldo del benefactor y eso es todo, este último canaliza magia hacia quien desea salvar sí, pero no la cede para que el otro la tome. Eso es más como un conjuro de _transferencia_.

El rubio se quedó ahí como viendo a un oso con una falda que se cepilla el pelo con un peine. La reina entendió que no comprendía nada o casi nada sobre hechicería a pesar de tener uno de los objetos con mayor habilidad y aptitud para utilizarla.

—Este hechizo funciona casi como un vínculo pero no lo es. Sí ayuda a ambas partes pero quien lo sella es el que tiene potestad sobre el “banco” de seidr que entre uno o más hechiceros se forma. —Su interlocutor pidió disculpas por no captar todo, así que expuso más afondo el tema—: este hechizo es casi obsoleto y muy peligroso, era usualmente usado en batallas donde los hechiceros acordaban reunir todo su seidr en un artefacto que los conectaba de cierta manera, quien invocaba el conjuro era quien dirigía el ataque. Los otros fungían como pilares que debían resguardarse pues se debilitaban al donar toda su magia, por lo que una vez acabada la batalla quien guerreaba debía destruir el objeto y liberar a los otros. Pero como imaginarás dicho conjuro se prohibió porque varios de los beneficiados se quedaban con la magia de los otros y los mataban absorbiendo su energía vital.

—¿Y cómo hacían eso? ¿Qué no sólo deberían quitarle la magia y ya?

—Para absorber las habilidades mágicas de otros se debe robar su vida también pues el seidr está conectado al alma de aquellos que son hechiceros y no sólo usuarios.

—Es que no comprendo, si lo que dices es verdad; que sí que tiene mucho sentido, significaría que la _baba_ de Loki, esa anciana… —El peso de todo lo dicho le cayó como un balde de agua fría—. Debo quitarle ese brazalete.

Se dispuso a partir rumbo a su cuarto a toda velocidad para arrancar de la anatomía de su amado esa cosa que le succionaba la vida y explicarle que quien más amaba en el mundo era una alimaña que todo el tiempo se había aprovechado de él por su seidr.

Una mano se enredó en su brazo y cuando se volvió, furioso y en disposición de atacar a quien osara detenerlo, se encontró con los ojos escarlata de Farbauti, que lo instaban a calmarse. Ya relajado, ella lo llevó de nueva cuenta a la banca y procedió:

—No funcionará. Aunque se lo quites, unas horas después volverá a estar en su lugar, pues este es un contrato sellado de mutuo acuerdo. Loki debió de haberle otorgado permiso en algún momento para usarlo.

—¿Entonces qué hago? —Casi sollozó, impotente, poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

—Para ser franca no lo sé. Esta magia tiene siglos sin usarse y la última persona que lo hizo era una maldita bruja odiada por todos los mundos, una que tuve la desdicha de conocer…

El tono de furia adoptado por el consorte real de Utgard cambió a uno de desconcierto a otro de completo mutismo en menos de dos segundos. Aquello extrañó a Thor y preocupado se paró frente a Farbauti para encontrar una expresión de horror única. Era como si acabara de ver a los muertos levantarse.

—Este chico, Loki. ¿Qué fue de sus padres?

Extrañado pero intrigado, el príncipe aesir procedió a narrarle la horrible historia del abandono de los padres de Loki y de cómo este había ido a parar a manos mucho peores al parecer. A medida que avanzaba, contando el desprecio que este sentía por sus progenitores, los ojos del rey se volvieron cristalinos.

—Pero dices que tiene casi 19, entonces no puede ser lo que creo —dijo sorbiéndose la nariz con un pañuelo de tela que Thor como buen caballero, siempre andaba en su cinturón—. Debería de cumplir 22 en menos de un mes pero es que no hay otra persona a parte de ella que sepa el hechizo de _transferencia_…

Entonces el jötun comenzó una historia extraña que coincidía con el final de la guerra que batallaran Asgard y Vanaheim hacía veintidós años. Una de las tantas noches que tanto los reyes de Utgard como los de las otras casas reales estuvieran encerrados en sus ciudades por la Guerra Fría entre ellos, se abrió un portal a la mitad de su sala del trono.

Farbauti y su esposo Laufey llegaron después del aviso dado por sus guardias y lo que encontraron fue a una mujer moribunda que reconocieron como la temida Gullveig. Ella les pidió hospedaje pues los vanir ya habiéndola utilizado como catalizador de una fútil negociación, la habían dejado a su suerte.

Las heridas mortales ocasionadas por los aesir que Thor recordaba, aunque habían sanado le habían costado el arrebato de todo el seidr que había acumulado en sus largos años de vida. Claro que Farbauti conocía los métodos por los cuales “obtenía” dichas cantidades de magia que hasta ahora le habían funcionado como una manzana de Iduun.

Aunque accedieron a darle asilo no lo hicieron con lo que venía buscando y que en aquellos últimos treinta años había estado pidiendo en las peregrinaciones hechas a cada reino de cada mundo en el Yggdrasil: un vínculo. Pese al enfado por la negativa agradeció la hospitalidad.

Más tarde esa noche, Farbauti fue a checar que su segundo hijo Býleistr, un enano que prometía ser uno de los hechiceros más prometedores de Jotunheim, se encontró con una cama vacía. El pánico cundió en el palacio y al sospechar de la bruja fue ya demasiado tarde porque no la encontraron tampoco a ella.

Se había esfumado y con ella se había llevado uno de los tesoros más grandes de su raza y el corazón sangrante de un _dam_ que anhelaba a su bebé.

Un sudor frío bajó por la columna del aesir al terminar de escuchar la historia y encontrar al rey Farbauti desecho en lágrimas al hacerlo. A pesar de que el jötun aclarara que su hijo debía cumplir veintidós dentro de un mes y no diecinueve, tanto él como el rubio estaban convencidos de que Loki era Býleistr.

Sólo debían hallar una forma de demostrarlo, de romper el encantamiento de transferencia y de decirle la verdad a Loki.

—¡Thor!

La voz de Skadi interrumpió las miles de preguntas más que quería hacerle al jötun pero la cara de desconcierto que apreciara en el de cabellos platinados lo hizo estar en guardia. Este le mostró una carta que acaba de recibir proveniente de Rahndoffh y lo que tardó en leerla fue lo que tardó en salir corriendo rumbo a su habitación.


	23. VEINTIDÓS

### Veintidós

Cayó de rodillas y no encontró fuerzas para ponerse en pie. Debió haber partido hasta que se hubiera recuperado por completo pero su orgullo aplastado lo había hecho tomar una decisión estúpida. Apenas habían salido de palacio y ya no creía poder avanzar más.

En los agarrotados miembros de su baba podía notar el cansancio de esta por llevarlo pero también leía la determinación por no abandonarlo y eso le dio fuerzas. Ya era entrada la tarde así que muchos puestos estaban cerrados y aunque variaos niños de su tamaño jugaban en las calles no les prestaron atención.

De alguna forma, había vaciado por un momento su corazón de los recuerdos hermosos pero cargados de amargura que tenía por el rubio. Debía llenarse de odio e ira si quería resistir hasta dentro de una cuadra más.

Su _baba_ le había explicado que la barrera de Skadi abarcaba unas calles y no permitía el uso de magia como los portales, cuyo propósito era la entrada y salida de un mundo a otro.

—Ay cariño, no me gusta sentir tu aura tan apagada y llena de dolor —confesó su _baba_ quien llevaba su brazo envuelto sobre sus seniles hombros—. No intentes desechar esa emoción, disfrútala. Créeme, sé lo que duele que te traicionen pero quédate con los recuerdos bonitos como los besos y los regalos que te dio.

La mención de los regalos hizo a su alma aún más desdichada. El colgante flotaba libre en el viento al igual que los mechones de pelo salidos de su trenza mal hecha. Ojalá nunca le hubiera dado algo así porque al ver el nombre del rubio tonto al reverso quiso rendirse de nuevo.

Pero entonces algo resonó en su cabeza.

—¿Cómo sabes que me dio regalos?

—La mayoría de los “conquistadores” como él los dan.

Aquello no sólo lo hizo sospechar y se paró en seco porque había olvidado que quería preguntarle algo desde que Skadi hubiera puesto esa duda en su mente. Se separó con cuidado de ella y la guió a un lado del camino. Esta se extrañó pero lo permitió a pesar del tic nervioso sobre su parpado.

—_Baba_ yo, cuando estaba en el castillo conocí a un rey enano Skadi… —El otro asintió con un gesto desdeñoso y lo alentó a seguir—. Él me dijo que los enanos como yo no somos vistos como un símbolo de realeza por lo natural que es nacer en ella, ¿por qué nunca me contaste sobre eso? Dijiste que éramos despreciados por todos.

—Cariño, no quería darte falsas esperanzas, eso sólo se da entre los nobles y nosotros no lo somos.

—Pero él dice que incluso el pueblo llano nos ve así. Es que no lo entiendo, ¿por qué repetirme algo tan horrible toda mi infancia? ¿Por qué decirme una mentira?

—¡Está bien! Tuve que hacerlo, eras un niño muy curioso y desobediente desde pequeño, ¡por eso caíste en las grietas! Yo tenía que trabajar y de ahí llegar a cuidarte por tu enfermedad y me daba pavor que salieras más allá de la zona segura de nuestra villa. Si tenías desconfianza de la gente sabía que no te irías, que estarías a salvo…

—¡Es que eso no tiene ningún sentido!

—¡¿Y sí lo tiene el que haya adoptado a un niño enfermizo en medio de la nada aún con mi vejez a cuestas?!

Eso le dolió de forma irreparable. Sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamarle a su _baba_ las decisiones que tomara al criarlo, después de todo había sido más que una buena persona al hacerlo pero jamás creyó que le diría eso. Había sido un niño estudioso y bien portado para que ella nunca se arrepintiera de adoptarlo, pero al parecer no lo había logrado.

Una ráfaga de aire proveniente quizá de un torbellino pasó muy cerca de ellos. Entonces su _baba_ tomó su brazo y como si no estuviera vieja, echó a correr con él a rastras hacia la esquina. Loki estaba tan en shock que no alcanzó a reaccionar hasta que frente a ellos, tapándoles el paso del último tramo apareció Thor cargando a un gigante de hielo con él.

Su _baba_ paró de súbito y tomando su mano pronunció unas palabras en un idioma que él interpretó como vanir. Antes de que lograra desengancharse del agarre ya era demasiado tarde y un grito de “no” soltado por el gigante lo hizo comprender de qué conjuro se trataba justo en el instante en que una especie de listón se enroscaba tanto en su muñeca como en el de su baba y se convertía en un tipo de tatuaje.

Ni él ni el gigante, que parecía saber la situación, pudieron advertirle a Thor que debía parar el ataque por medio de Mjölnir que fue directo a su _baba_, tirándola en el acto y haciendo que Loki también cayera sobre la nieve. El dolor que sentía en su estómago era el del peso de algo que no lo dejaba levantarse.

—Loki, alma mía —Se acercó a él el rubio e intentó ponerlo en pie pero falló.

El hechicero estaba impotente, sin la capacidad de expresar sus pensamientos al aesir por la falta de aire que le provocaba el objeto imaginario que en todo caso era Mjölnir. Grata fue su sorpresa al escuchar como el gigante que lo acompañaba le explicaba a Thor lo que acababa de pasar:

—Príncipe, Gullveig ha lanzado un conjuro llamado “espejo”.

—Lo que significa que aunque sea a mí a quien dirigen un ataque —dijo su baba lanzando a un lado el Mjölnir como si no pasara nada y sacudiéndose la nieve de su pelo al ponerse en pie—, las repercusiones se verán reflejadas en Loki.

Con esfuerzo y libre al fin del peso del martillo, el joven jötun se reincorporó e indignado por lo que acababa de acontecer se enfrentó a su _baba_, quien mutó una vez más dejando ver ante todos los presentes, incluidos algunos ojos curiosos, su forma vanir.

Cabellos oscuros y cortos enmarcaban su rostro de facciones duras salpicadas de lunares. Era muy lozana debía admitir, a pesar de que si había oído bien, era Gullveig una mujer de más de cincuenta años que se suponía debía llevar muerta unos cuantos.

—Prefiero que me llames Heid si no te molesta Farbauti —aclaró la mujer alzando las faldas de su vestido negro para aproximarse a él—. Cariño, no quería que te enteraras así.

Claro que Loki se apartó de la mano que intentaba alcanzar su mejilla pero lo sorprendente fue encontrarse con que no sólo Thor parecía decidido a hacer sufrir a aquella extraña mujer sino que una pared de piel azul con marcas de su raza se encontraba ahora entre él y aquella mujer que creyó conocer de toda la vida.

—¡Jamás vuelvas a tocar a mi hijo zorra!

Ahora sí no estaba entendiendo nada y por la cara del rubio dedujo que él sí. Loki se asomó de detrás del gigante y encontró el semblante de Heid desfigurado por lo que parecía una rabia pura, pero antes de que esta terminara el conjuro que ya estaba profiriendo, el joven jötun se interpuso.

—¡Quiero saber qué sucede! Tú, ya sé que no eres buena persona —dijo señalando a Heid y después vio al gigante—. A ti no te conozco y no sé qué te dio para llamarme tu hijo. —Porque lo eres, de bebé esta mujer vino y te raptó para salvar su pellejo. ¡Le dimos nuestra hospitalidad y ella nos traicionó!

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Me vieron casi moribunda y sólo les pedí salvarme pero me negaron lo único que me mantendría con vida!

La información era demasiada y lo dejó en un estado de shock hasta que Thor mencionó que lo que llevaba en el tobillo no era un hechizo de _vinculación_ sino uno de transferencia. Lo demás podía esperar, pero eso lo hirió como lo enfureció a partes iguales.

Casi trotó hasta quedar nariz con nariz con Heid. Quería buscar en sus ojos las razones por las que lo había engañado de una forma tan burda y miserable como lo había hecho hasta ese momento.

Porque si aquello era cierto, nunca había estado enfermo, sino que al tomar un poco de la magia que le pertenecía ya sea a él o a ella, la hechicera también le había robado su seidr y con ello su fuerza vital de a pocos.

—Todavía no entiendo cómo es que pudiste hacerme algo así y sobre todo por qué simplemente no me mataste en lugar de forzarme a vivir enfermo.

—Cariño. —Lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas pero no hubo algún efecto en él por ellas—. Sé que todo se escucha horrible y que no comenzó siendo algo bonito pero…

—Tu seidr era demasiado poderoso y ella no logró matarte, por eso también podías controlar el banco de magia…

En los labios del gigante apareció una especie de costura luminosa que lo hizo sangrar y callar. Aquello le provocó espasmos, jamás había creído que la voz que le narraba historias de sus viajes o que le cantaba nanas usaría hechizos para herir a otros en vez de sanarlos.

—Mírame —le dijo la bruja que tomó la cara de Loki entre sus manos—. Ya no te voy a mentir: lo que dice Farbauti es verdad, al principio dejé que crecieras para poder absorber todo tu potencial pero incluso antes de que llegaras a los quince años sabía que no podría hacerlo. —Ahora parecían ríos los que corrían por sus pómulos—. En mi vida pasada como cortesana y hechicera, nunca hubo nadie que me amara de una forma tan incondicional como tú lo hacías cada que yo volvía a casa.

—Loki no creas una palabra de lo que dice, ¡esa bruja casi mata a Fandral!

Si era sincero, el rubio amigo de Thor no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo y lo único que deseaba saber era más sobre cómo era que Heid lo había estafado, hasta que recordó por qué había decidido marcharse. Se volvió y dio unos pasos hacia Thor para poder tenerlo bajo escrutinio cuando respondiera.

—Acusas a esta mujer de mentirme y llevas razón pero dime, ¿acaso tú no hiciste lo mismo? —El hombre rubio dejó su lugar al lado de Farbauti y frunció el ceño para acercarse—. ¿Niegas no haberme contado de tu compromiso con Freyja? ¡¿Niegas no haberme utilizado sólo como una cosa para darte placer?!

—¡Claro que sí! No lo de Freyja, eso se suponía que te lo diría cuando lleváramos más tiempo juntos y te propusiera matrimonio.

—¿Un matrimonio de tres! —soltó, rechazando su intento de tocarlo.

Aquello era un dolor de cabeza infernal. Sólo quería despertar en su casa solo y dormir durante mucho tiempo. Ya no deseaba escuchar nada ni a nadie, cualquier argumento le parecía un chiste mal contado. Se puso en cuclillas y dejó que la voz de Thor se la llevara el viento.

Claro que este no pudo atravesar la barrera de protección que él había puesto para que nadie lo molestara aunque fuera un par de minutos, pero olvidó que su seidr no sólo era suyo. Debía de haber una forma de romper tanto el hechizo _espejo_ como el de _transferencia_ y así liberarse del yugo de la mujer.

Cayó en la cuenta de que nunca le había concedido un permiso explícito a Heid para llevar a cabo ambos encantamientos y no halló razón entonces para que estos se ejecutaran.

O eso creyó hasta que rememoró su caída en la grieta a sus casi cinco años, su eventual rescate y a él accediendo a cualquier truco de magia que su _baba_ quisiera para ayudarlo.

—Cariño —dijo entrando a su burbuja personal sin dificultad y repitiendo el maldito apodo que antaño le pareciera lindo—. No se suponía que esto sucedería. Lamento que haya pasado así, ese día en que el aesir interrumpió nuestras vidas iba a notificarte nuestra partida a otro mundo. Aún no es tarde —Se acuclilló frente a él y le acarició sus cabellos negros—. Ven conmigo, no tenemos que estar aquí para cuando la guerra entre Jotunheim y Asgard estalle, iremos a ese viaje por Yggdrasil que tanto querías. Yo te amo de verdad Loki, verás que pronto olvidaras lo que pasó y…

—¡No! —Quitó sus manos de él y se levantó como una marea embravecida que necesita desembocar. Esta vez no había una salida, así que no veía razón para no ser irascible—. ¡No quiero ir contigo a ninguna parte! ¡No habrá guerra con Asgard porque, ¿adivina qué? Los cinco reinos accederán a la paz! ¡Y no creas que no he deducido que tú eras esa aura mágica que me estuvo siguiendo durante el viaje ni que soy tan estúpido como para no ver que tú fuiste quien hizo esa explosión de magia en Utgard! ¡Y no, definitivamente tú no me amas! ¡Ni siquiera sabes qué es eso!

Había caído en la cuenta de que la razón por la que en el palacio de Utgard no se había debilitado hasta el día previo era porque de alguna forma la barrera de Farbauti había logrado repeler los intentos de esa mujer por entrar y que apenas ayer había conseguido perpetrar la fortaleza. No sería extraño tampoco que de alguna manera estuviera involucrada en la amenaza de guerra por su especial deleite al mencionarla.

Heid estaba a metros de él, reculando al verlo actuar de forma tan iracunda cuando sus ataques de enojo eran fríos y calculadores. Ya habían ambos salido de la barrera que los protegía y por ello, Farbauti ya estaba también a unos metros de él mientras Thor intentaba comprender la situación.

El silencio se hizo y tras unos segundos en los que Heid mantuvo la cabeza gacha en lo que parecía una interpretación de llanto, esta levantó la cara y un rictus de furia somatizó sus rasgos casi juveniles. Su máscara de cordialidad se agrietó y fue entonces cuando empezó a sentir un ente escurrirse por su cuerpo, apoderándose de sus miembros y enredándose en su cabeza.

—Intenté hacerte razonar cariño pero veo que ya no puedes. —Su tono era frío y no necesitaba de gritos para sonar amenazador—. No te preocupes a partir de aquí yo tomaré el control, tú sólo concéntrate en calmarte.

La bruja extendió una mano hacia un lado y a unos metros, justo al acabar la cuadra, de la nada surgió un agujero que dejaba ver un paisaje distinto, uno que sabía que sólo él y Heid sabían dónde era.

Con lo último que tuvo de conciencia y el pánico atorado por lo que sabía estaba a punto de suceder, logró pronunciar un par de palabras que lo hicieron reflexionar un segundo sobre lo idiota que había sido al desperdiciar sus últimos instantes junto a Thor peleando:

—Te amo, Thor. —Una lágrima escurrió y ya no supo más.

El aesir se lanzó para arrebatar a Loki de las garras de la bruja. No la lastimaría sólo se lo quitaría y saldría volando con él en sus brazos hacia Utgard. Una vez a salvo, pediría a Padre de Todo consejo. No alcanzó a concretar su plan.

—Si te lo llevas lo mataré. Amo a mi hijo pero no dejaré que te lo quedes ni ahora ni nunca y si me lo has de robar ten por seguro que no vivirá lo suficiente para volver a decirte que te ama.

Fue así como el todopoderoso, fuerte y viril Thor tuvo que contemplar cómo el amor de su vida, con los ojos muertos, seguía a Heid a un paradero desconocido. Escuchó el llanto de la madre desconsolada perdiendo por segunda vez a su hijo y sin poder evitarlo, la abrazó.

—Voy a encontrarlo aunque me tarde mil años en hacerlo, lo juro por mi honor.

—Oh príncipe aesir, creo que no te has dado cuenta que Loki no sólo no come de las manzanas de Iddun sino que es una para esa bruja. Su tiempo es incluso más reducido que el mío.

El vacío ya existente en la boca de su estómago se hizo aún más prominente y la esperanza de encontrar una solución con el tiempo se hizo trizas.

Al igual que la mitad de su corazón.


	24. Epílogo

### Epílogo

La tierra que pisaba era húmeda y rojiza. No necesitaba zapatos o de alguna manera sabía que no lo hacía. El escenario estaba fuera de lugar para él pero entendía que debía recoger más de los frutos rojos tirados a los pies de aquel árbol.

Se quitó su sombrero y fue ahí que divisó la otra figura con un vestido corto que efectuaba la misma acción. Aquella era Heid, a quien había considerado como su familia y eterna compañía una vez. Eso quería decir que al fin había sido liberado de la _coerción_ por medio de la cual ella había tomado el control de su cuerpo.

—Cariño —cantó, acercándose a él—. No me mires así o tendré que asumir que necesitas más tiempo para reflexionar y créeme que te he dado mucho para mi gusto.

No dijo nada, sólo siguió con lo que se suponía era su deber. Había una carreta detrás de ellos y estaba seguro que los cestos llenos de aquella fruta dentro de ella eran parte de su jornada laboral. Al menos la actual.

Suponía que aquel sitio era Nidavellir o Alfheim por lo peculiar de su terreno. Cuidando de no ser visto revisó su cuello y ahí estaba el colgante que su rubio tonto y encantador le regalara en lo que parecía ser mucho tiempo. Quiso llorar al saber que no lo volvería a ver e hizo una última petición a Ymir: que por lo menos le contara a sus hijos algún día sobre él, aunque fuera una vez.

Brincó al sentir la vista de reojo de la mujer y se volvió no sin antes guardar bajo su blusa holgada el colgante. Debía ser cauto y no tan arrebatado como en Utgard, aquello sólo le había provocado problemas.

Ahora que sabía el secreto de la bruja estaba seguro que esta no aguantaría sus rabietas y lo pondría a “dormir” dentro de sí mismo cada que cometiera o dijera algo que le desagradara.

Si tan sólo encontrara la forma de quitarse de encima los hechizos que la ataban a ella, podría matarla y salir de allí. Aunque tal vez la parte de matarla no sería tan fácil como sonaba. Ella lo miró y le sonrió enternecida, tomando su silencio como un buen signo, se tiró a sus brazos en donde lo envolvió. Parecía feliz.

—Tendré que ausentarme algunos días Loki y depende de qué tan bien te portes el que te deje a tus anchas o bajo mi control —dijo con tono suave pero que no le quitó la evidente amenaza. Se separó de él y lo contempló para después suspirar—. Tengo que reparar lo que hiciste. Ahora Jotunheim ha aceptado el trato propuesto por Asgard y eso no debe ser, me esforcé tanto para que se destruyeran. No voy a dejar que lo que sea que tu y ese príncipe aesir hayan hecho, lo eche a perder.

—Tú controlaste al rey Thiazi, te fuiste de “viaje” durante los tres meses en que él cometía esa locura.

Heid se rio encantada por la mente brillante y singular de su hijo. Ahora más que nunca estaba convencida de que la idea de convertir en dioses a toda la realeza de Jotunheim había provenido de él. Era una lástima que el plan más sencillo hubiera fracasado.

Si tan sólo el príncipe hubiera dejado al jötun cuando este enfermó camino a Utgard o si ella aquella noche después de que el aesir le hubiera devuelto la magia a su bebé no hubiera quedado intrigada por los secretos que el aesir pudiera ir revelando a Loki.

Si tan sólo no hubiera usado tanta de su magia en un conjuro que mantenía vivo a su captor aesir en el hielo y la hubiera empleado en pasar más rápido la barrera de Farbauti. Suspiró.

Ahora debía ver a Kalh Dur, rey de los elfos oscuros para plantear una duda en él: su plan B.

* * *

—Lo que vas a hacer no sólo es estúpido sino que es un sacrificio inútil.

—Dime algo padre, ¿me diste tu consentimiento para romper con Freyja porque ya sabías que esto depararía el futuro?

—En efecto.

El príncipe se retiró de la audiencia con su padre, conseguida una vez había regresado de Jotunheim con un Fandral en peligro de muerte y una tristeza en el alma que no lo dejaba ni un instante.

Su madre lo abrazó y él dejó que lo hiciera por primera vez en siglos. Ella lo apoyaba, no sabía si era lo correcto pero le había dicho que si su felicidad pendía de ello estaba de acuerdo. Sólo le pidió que se cuidara y que regresara a ella con vida una vez terminara. Quería conocer a su prometido en cuanto fuera posible.

Freyja había sido cordial con él, aun cuando ya no eran futuros esposos. Sabía que la noticia había sido una bofetada a su dignidad pero esperaba que con el tiempo limaran asperezas y ella encontrara un mejor partido, como Balder quizás.

Ni él ni Loki gozaban de muchos años para encontrarse nuevamente o para que Thor lo trajera directo a Asgard y así convertirlo en su consorte. En resumen: para darle de comer las manzanas de Iddun, ya sin importar si se convertía en su esposo o no, porque como descendiente de la casa real de Utgard ahora le correspondía por derecho hacerlo.

Heimdal le deseó una excelente travesía y aunque sus tres amigos con excelente salud insistieron hasta ese momento en acompañarlo, él se negó. Había intercambiado una secreta conversación con la cabeza de Mimir.

La profecía no se había modificado aun cuando él y Freyja ya no eran prometidos: engendraría un par de hijos con el ser más bello e inteligente de los nueve mundos, y ellos al final de los tiempos, traerían un nueva era a todas las ramas del Yggdrasil.

No estaba seguro de si se refería con eso al Ragnarok o no, pero el sabio le había indicado que el viaje que estaba por realizar debía hacerlo solo.

El Bifröst se abrió y fue absorbido por él para unos segundos después, estar de nuevo en la tierra helada y yerma de Jotunheim. A las afueras del reino de Gardjovka para ser precisos, donde en una cueva a unas millas de ahí se encontraba el pozo que antaño custodiaba Mimir.

Aquel lugar donde una de las raíces del Yggdrasil llegaba a parar y de donde su padre había obtenido su sabiduría al perder un ojo.

El mismo sacrificio estaba dispuesto él a hacer, aunque con un propósito diferente y quizá más romántico.

—Alma mía, dame fuerza —susurró antes de besar su colgante.


End file.
